


Хорошие люди, плохие вещи

by Angiras, fandomStarbucks2019



Series: ББ-квест [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark Character, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, Romance, Sexual Harassment, Top Steve Rogers, Unhealthy Relationships, sexual acts without explicit consent, somnophilia discussion, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 49,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiras/pseuds/Angiras, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019
Summary: Баки еще не знает, но, кажется, у него появился новый друг.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Модерн!AU, ООС, ООС матчасти, дарк!персонажи, нездоровые отношения, сексуальные домогательства, сексуальные практики без прямого и однозначного согласия на них, нездоровые dirty talk, обсуждение сомнофилии, смерть второстепенных персонажей.
> 
> **Очень нехороший сайт fanfics.me БЕЗ РАЗРЕШЕНИЯ разместил наши работы на своем ресурсе. Будьте внимательны и не поддерживайте воровство. Спасибо!**

Солдат лежал на полу своей камеры, прикрыв глаза. Кто-то мог подумать, что он спит, но он не спал. Любой, кто вздумает заглянуть в маленькое смотровое окно, должен был решить, что он спит. Хотя он не спал с тех пор, как был заперт здесь. 

Он устроился у смежной с дверью стены, не слишком далеко от выхода, но и не слишком близко. Кто-то другой забился бы в угол, рассчитывая, что, не увидев его в окно, они зайдут внутрь, и тогда бросился бы на них, ломая им руки, разрывая шеи. Солдат слишком хитер, чтобы делать такие глупости. Кто-то обязательно зайдет в комнату, если не увидит Солдата в окно. А если увидит – то не зайдет. Без крайней необходимости. Не будет делать с ним то, что не предполагают правила и не требует ежедневная рутина. 

Солдат все просчитал, поэтому к нему приходят только дважды в день. Потому что он всегда на виду. Потому что он делает то, что они хотят. Потому что он делает вид, что спит. Но он не спит, он никогда не спит. 

Он лежал на левом боку, когда щелкнул замок. Солдат всегда лежит на левом боку. Это делает его в их глазах безопасным. Они думают, что видят его, видят насквозь, его рука, единственная рука, его единственная защита, выставленная напоказ. Они думают, что заметят, если он захочет воспользоваться ею, если захочет причинить им вред. Они заметят. Когда Солдат выбьет им колени. Когда пробьет дыры в их головах. 

Дверь распахнулась. Их трое, и у них оружие. Солдат один. Он всегда один. 

– Подъем, – услышал он. 

– Зачем? – собственный голос прозвучал хрипло. Солдату не нужно было пользоваться им последние несколько дней, и говорить снова было неприятно. 

– Велели привести. 

Солдат медленно, предупреждая каждое движение, поднялся. Он не собирался нападать. Пока. И изо всех сил старался выглядеть безопасным, но его боялись, очень боялись. Их было трое, они были хорошо вооружены, а Солдат – ослаблен и искалечен, и все же они держались неуверенно, пока не надели на него оковы. 

Солдат чувствовал их страх, когда с высоко поднятой головой прошествовал в коридор. Он посмотрел по сторонам, проверяя территорию, не обращая внимания на тычки в спину, и не спеша двинулся вперед. Дорога была хорошо знакома, но торопиться не стоило. По обе стороны коридора располагался десяток дверей – Солдат должен был контролировать их все. 

Он ничего не боялся, никогда и ничего не боялся. Он не испугался бы, даже если бы из дверей выскочили с десяток вооруженных людей, жаждущих растерзать его на части. Но он был умен. Он знал, когда нужно драться, а когда отступить. Когда выйти вперед, а когда уступить место другому. Солдат, даже связанный, мог вступить в бой. Но он не станет. Он заперт в хорошо укрепленном здании, и ему предстоит войти в самое его сердце. Кто-то подумал бы – какого черта! У Солдата нет надежды выйти отсюда, он не станет свободным, никогда не будет принадлежать сам себе. Так что же, собери последние силы, нанеси один, последний, сокрушительный удар и, пав в бою, забери с собой побольше жизней. Солдат не боялся ничего, не боялся умереть. Просто не хотел этого делать. Что бы там ни думали другие, его задачей не было причинять боль. Его задачей было – выжить. 

Перед поворотом Солдат едва удержался от того, чтобы обернуться и взглянуть на камеру, служившую ему укрытием последние дни. Он держался стойко, но покидал ее с тяжелым сердцем. Он понимал, что запереть его там – было наказанием. Не самым суровым, но самым частым. Они думали, что заперев его в клетке, как дикого зверя, сломают его. Как же они ошибались! Дело в том, что Солдат любил наказания. Любил одиночество и тишину своей камеры. Любил неспешное течение дней без событий. Да, он всегда был настороже, но как иначе? Дело в том, что наказание было предсказуемо. Оно было надежно и безопасно. Все остальное – нет. 

И теперь он шел знакомой дорогой навстречу неизвестности, навстречу чему-то, что ему предстоит перенести, всему, что его заставят сделать и чего он делать не хотел. 

Дверь распахнулась – будто портал в другое измерение. В другую жизнь, которой Солдат больше не принадлежал. Здесь было светло, по-настоящему светло, хотя солнечные лучи скрадывала темная деревянная мебель – так непохоже на голые белые стены и мертвый свет ламп дневного света. Здесь было тихо – звуки пеплом оседали на ковер, тонули в высоком ворсе, прятались в укромных уголках, между корешками тысячи книг на стеллажах, которыми здесь были уставлены все стены. Совсем не такая тишина окружала Солдата в последние дни. Эту тишину хотелось слушать, не вздрагивая от каждого шороха, будь то лязг затвора двери или шелест собственной одежды. Здесь пахло чаем, хорошей, книжной пылью и сандалом. Здесь были диваны, в мягкости которых Солдат мог бы утонуть, если бы упал на них вот так, связанный. Здесь было хорошо, но глядя на улыбающееся лицо Александра Пирса, Солдат отдал бы все, чтобы оказаться в своей пустой, пахнущей лекарствами и хлоркой камере. 

Солдат был опасен. Его боялись. Считались с его силой и хитростью. Но Пирс был во сто крат опасней, сильней и хитрей Солдата. Он знал все его уловки, знал все приемы, все хитрости. Пирса нельзя было обмануть, уговорить, пересилить – только перетерпеть. Солдат прекрасно понимал это, и все же до сих пор велся на его провокации, как в первый раз. И, конечно, дорого платил за это. Иногда – наказанием, иногда – чем похуже. Если разозлить Пирса по-настоящему, он мог отнять силы, отнять разум. Солдат как завороженный смотрел в выцветшие от возраста, водянистые глаза и молился, лишь бы это снова было наказание. 

Он сам не заметил, как оказался сидящим в кресле. Солдат не понимал почему, но почувствовал тошноту. Он не помнил, было ли так раньше, или, может быть, каждый раз. Солдат не помнил, но Пирс так легко умел украсть у него память. 

– Ты успокоился, – сказал Пирс. – Отлично. 

Он обошел кругом Солдата, коснувшись невзначай его плеча, спины, шеи. Солдат не хотел, чтобы его трогали, никто не должен был его трогать, но он был связан, он был одинок и беспомощен, и отчаянно хотел жить. Все, что он мог – следить за скольжением руки – от плеча к плечу – и думать о том, что пока что оно безопасно. 

– Мне доложили, ты хорошо вел себя, – мягко продолжал Пирс. – Хорошо себя вел, хорошо ел, хорошо спал. Он ведь хорошо спал? – спросил он и, видимо, получил положительный ответ. – Видишь, сразу другое дело. Посвежел, набрался сил. 

Это было ложью. Никто не возвращался из камеры посвежевшим и полным сил. Но если Пирс лгал, значит, так было нужно. Значит, это должно было стать правдой. 

– А давай-ка выпьем по чашечке кофе? Знаю-знаю, после обеда нельзя. Но, думаю, мы сделаем маленькое исключение, – проговорил Пирс. Он прищурил левый глаз, и человек, знавший его чуть хуже, чем Солдат, мог решить, что он добродушно подмигивает. 

Пирс поднял трубку телефона, и спустя несколько минут перед Солдатом оказалась дымящаяся чашка, а рядом с ней – блюдце с одуряюще пахнущим свежей выпечкой кренделем. 

– Утром купил в городе, – сказал Пирс с улыбкой. – Иногда важно побаловать себя чем-то эдаким. 

Пирс сегодня был необычайно мил, больше, чем обычно. Вероятно, в этом тоже был какой-то умысел. Солдат повел скованными плечами и задрал голову вверх, не теряя с Пирсом зрительного контакта. Если он надеется, что Солдат наклонится и набросится на лакомство, как животное, то никогда этого не дождется. 

– Господи, – запоздало спохватился Пирс. – Почему он еще связан? Зачем вы его вообще связали? Он совершенно стабилен. 

Он сделал движение, как будто намеревался сам развязать Солдата, но тот знал, что ремни и узлы развязывают другие люди. Пирс усиленно делал вид, как будто все плохое, что случалось с Солдатом, происходило не по его приказу. Что он сам – это свежая выпечка, вкусный кофе и неспешные разговоры, а не боль, страх и страдания. Хотя Солдат прекрасно знал, что здесь вообще ничего не происходит без ведома Пирса.

– Вот так гораздо лучше, – прицокнул языком Пирс, глядя, как Солдат растирает затекшие плечи. – Ну что же. С возвращением, Баки, мы все очень скучали по тебе. Готов вернуться в свою палату? 

Солдат был сильным, умным и хитрым. Он ничего и никого не боялся. Но когда речь шла о переговорах, то здесь он понимал свою слабость. Поэтому он ничего не ответил. Поэтому он отступил. Поэтому Баки Барнс, ссутулившись, схватил со стола щедро политый глазурью крендель, отломил кусок, и, запихнув его в рот, со стоном спросил: 

– Зачем?

* * *

За тот год, что Баки провел в психиатрической лечебнице, он попадал в изолятор только пять раз. И каждый раз – ни за что. Сначала он сцепился с Беннером, но, как потом объяснили более опытные больные, каждый первый разговор новичка с этим тихоней, больше похожим на доктора, чем на психа, заканчивался дракой. Второй раз причиной было неправильно подобранное лекарство. Вместо того, чтобы чувствовать покой и умиротворение, Баки проснулся среди ночи с тревожным чувством, что именно через его палату проходит огромная трещина, из-за которой вот-вот рухнет все здание. Он сперва перевернул кровати и тумбы, укрепляя с их помощью несущую стену, а потом, спохватившись, что его знания о расположении не точны, начал срывать со стен картины и ногтями соскребать краску. В третий раз случилось недоразумение. Клинт попросил его достать пару таблеток «для настроения», что он припрятал в одной из шахт вентиляции, и Баки попался с кучей сильнодействующих лекарств в руках. В инциденте быстро разобрались, но к тому моменту Баки успел повздорить с одним из санитаров, который в шутку шепнул Баки, что это тянет на «хранение и сбыт наркотиков» и Барнсу пора готовиться переехать из уютной и чистой палаты в холодную и грязную камеру. Он довольно грубо схватил его за локоть и потащил, и Баки, не слишком тогда разобравшийся в местных порядках, не на шутку испугался. А когда он пугался по-настоящему, то ни к чему хорошему это не приводило. Еще два приступа случились во время лечения. Их Баки помнил не очень хорошо. Они прорабатывали с Пирсом травматичные испытания, а потом Баки очнулся в комнате с мягкими стенами, связанный по рукам и ногам. Теперь вот они договорились, что Пирс попробует гипноз. По всей видимости, сеанс прошел не слишком удачно. Во всяком случае, об этом говорил подбитый глаз санитара Рамлоу и заживающая царапина на лице Пирса. Баки не помнил, как нанес эти раны, но был уверен, что нанес их сам.

В общем, Баки не был буйным, иначе бы он не жил в крыле, больше похожем на гостиницу или пансионат, чем на психиатрическую лечебницу. Просто он был очень невезучим. 

В общем-то, к настоящим сумасшедшим он тоже не относился. Именно поэтому, должно быть, настоящие психи с настоящими диагнозами посматривали на него свысока. Поэтому Клинт и выбрал его тогда пешкой в своих сомнительных махинациях с таблетками. Баки не ловил глюков, не разговаривал с голосами в голове, не преследовал красных шпионов, которые собирались захватить весь мир. Баки был банальным травматиком с приступами страха и избирательной амнезией. 

Конечно, и с ним случались неприятные инциденты, ну а как без них? Если бы все шло гладко, он бы не оказывался здесь раз за разом. Впрочем, это уже перестало тревожить Баки. Когда речь зашла о госпитализации в первый раз, он здорово запаниковал. Однако давно понял, что и в психушке живут люди. В этот раз, самое длительное свое содержание в клинике, ему это даже нравилось. Не нужно было ходить на работу, убираться в квартире, думать о завтрашнем дне. Ему не надо было думать даже о своей больной голове, прикидывая, пора ли уже пить лекарства или еще можно потерпеть. Тут за него думали профессионалы. 

И все же, когда Пирс объявил о том, что Баки уже оправился от гипноза и спровоцировавшего его приступа агрессии, он не обрадовался. В изоляторе жить было очень некомфортно, да он и не был рассчитан на длительное содержание. Но пока Баки был там, он не чувствовал обычного для себя страха. Почти. Может, все дело было в куче лекарств, которыми его накачивали, или в подсознательном желании запереться в комнате без окон и дверей и наконец оказаться в полной безопасности. А Баки всегда чувствовал, что находится в опасности. Он не боялся чего-то конкретного, у него не было фобий. Он просто боялся, и иногда это чувство выходило из-под контроля. 

– Зачем? – проворчал Баки, отламывая и отправляя в рот очередной кусочек кренделя вприхлебку с ароматным кофе. Пусть его и мучил страх перед всем, что находилось за пределами изолятора, на вкусную еду он не распространялся. 

– Чтобы лечиться. Чтобы выздороветь. Чтобы жить! – ответил Пирс, пафосно вскинув руки на последней фразе. – Ты демонстрируешь неплохие результаты. Шаг за шагом, Баки. Не обязательно, чтобы эти шаги были большими. 

Баки скептически хмыкнул в ответ. По его внутренним ощущениям он совсем не продвинулся по сравнению с тем, как начал. Но он впервые лежал в такой дорогой и такой известной клинике, обещавшей к тому же проработать не симптомы, а причины его проблем, и что по окончанию лечения он выйдет почти здоровым человеком. 

– Не будь к себе слишком строг, – продолжал Пирс. – Этот инцидент, ужасный, отвратительный, недопустимый, в нем нет твоей вины. Я целиком и полностью беру за него ответственность на себя. Использовать гипноз было моей идеей, и то, что твой разум отреагировал на воздействие агрессивно – мой просчет. Прости меня за него, – примирительно улыбнулся Пирс, подкладывая Баки на тарелку новую сладость. 

– Спасибо, Александр, – ответил Баки. Пирс просил называть его, вопреки обычным порядкам, по имени, считая, что это создаст более доверительные отношения между ним и пациентами, которыми он занимался лично. 

– Я очень сожалею о том, что произошло. Но, думаю, произошедшее не повлияло на твое самочувствие? 

Пирс был очень любезен и рассыпался в извинениях, что было для него совершенно не свойственно, а значит, он и правда где-то сильно накосячил. Впрочем, так оно или нет, три дня взаперти все равно пришлось сидеть Баки. 

– Я ничего не помню о сеансе, – признался Баки. – Это хорошо или плохо? 

– Провалы в памяти сами по себе – очень плохой симптом. Но в нашем случае он сыграл нам на руку, – ответил Пирс. Он снова потрепал Баки по плечу так, что тот едва не пролил остатки кофе себе на колени. – Так что смотри, твой разум тебя защищает! Дадим ему шанс. 

– Дадим, – неохотно согласился Баки. 

– И, кстати, у меня для тебя еще одна хорошая новость, – сказал Пирс.

Судя по всему, именно она стала причиной необычайно приподнятого настроения и особой любезности Пирса. Баки начал подозревать, что ничего хорошего эта новость ему не принесет. 

– Мы с коллегами посовещались и решили, что ты достаточно оправился, чтобы жить в одной палате с другим пациентом. 

– Что?! – воскликнул Баки. – Это еще зачем? 

– Коммуникация – важный элемент терапии. 

– Я коммуницирую с Тони и Клинтом, – возразил Баки. – И с другими тоже. Но не думаю, что мое состояние позволяет...

Пирс вздохнул и присел на край стола, наклонившись к Баки, будто собирался поделиться секретом. 

– Дело не только в этом, – проговорил он. – Но ты молодец! Не думай, что я не заметил, что у тебя появились здесь друзья. Но твой трастовый фонд не покрывает индивидуального содержания на постоянной основе. Когда это было необходимо – мы исхитрялись как могли, чтобы и обеспечить тебе условия, и не выбиться из суммы, которую ты можешь платить. Но сейчас мне нечем оправдать перед попечительским советом то, что ты живешь один. Так что – либо сосед, либо – другая клиника. Знаешь, что это значит? 

– Знаю, – обреченно согласился Баки. – Значит – сосед.

– Ну, не грусти. Все не так плохо. Он тихий, спокойный парень. Ты быстро к нему привыкнешь. Я бы ни за что не стал подселять к тебе кого-то, если бы не был уверен, что вы поладите. Ты ведь доверяешь моим решениям? 

И хотя Баки из-за решений Пирса провел несколько дней в изоляторе, ему не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как согласно кивнуть. И запихнуть в рот еще один кусочек кренделя, пока Пирс не велел идти к себе. 

– Вот и отлично, – сказал Пирс. – Теперь иди, отдохни. И знаешь, возьми это себе, – он протянул Баки коробку с выпечкой. – И не забудь угостить своего нового друга.

* * *

Как часто бывало, Баки вышел от Пирса слегка растерянным и подавленным. Он чувствовал себя невероятно глупо с этой коробкой кренделей в руке. Пирс не говорил ничего такого, был любезен и честно обсудил с ним возникшие проблемы. И все же Баки казался сам себе маленьким ребенком, которого сначала не взяли в парк развлечений, а чтобы он не ревел, заткнули рот конфетой.

Впрочем, Пирс не был самым нелюбимым из докторов, к которым Баки довелось попасть, хотя и любимым тоже не был. После первого серьезного приступа, когда Баки попал в психушку в первый раз, с ним работал доктор Зола. Его методы были жесткими, порой даже жестокими, и когда Баки смотрел на него, то в его голове крутилось только одно слово: «Трентон». Тем не менее, Зола смог в кратчайшие сроки поставить его на ноги, превратив из кричащего комка ужаса в относительно функционального члена общества. Потом у Золы начались проблемы с лицензией. Баки говорили, что ему повезло, что его случай оказался слишком тривиальным, чтобы вызвать «научный» интерес Золы. Но Баки слухам не верил, и, может быть, продолжал бы лечиться у него, если бы управляющий трастовым фондом не уперся рогом и не отказался платить за лечение у «этого нового Уолтера Фримена». 

Доктор Карпов тоже был ничего. Баки в нем подкупала северная сдержанность, экзотический акцент и военная выправка, хотя он прекрасно знал, что вся семья Карпова эмигрировала сначала в Европу, а потом в Америку еще до всей этой истории с коммунизмом, и никто из них не держал в руках оружия страшнее стетоскопа. Однако Карпов тяготел к групповой терапии, вел свой блог на ютубе. К настоящему времени он полностью оставил клиническую психиатрию в пользу вебинаров и консультаций по скайпу. Баки понимал его решение. Он сам был свидетелем однажды, как психи на сеансе арт-терапии разволновались после предложения нарисовать свое эмоциональное состояние и начали закидывать Карпова гуашью. Баки тогда среагировал и позвал санитаров первым. И хотя Карпов утверждал, что гуашь – не худшее, чем в него кидали в его врачебной практике, он подарил Баки несколько ключей на свои вебинары, которые, впрочем, категорически не рекомендовал смотреть при его клиническом состоянии. Но в целом Баки был согласен, что впаривать неудачникам «мотивационную подзарядку» за пятьсот долларов за сеанс куда безопасней и спокойней, чем то, с чем приходилось работать Карпову раньше. 

После Карпова Баки сменил еще пару лечащих врачей и больниц, но ничего вразумительного о них сказать не мог. Когда среди множества брошюр ему попался буклет клиники Щ.И.Т., когда он получил в ответ на письмо согласие его принять, а потом сам главный врач решил вести его случай, это казалось настоящей удачей. Больница была известной, более того, в ней лечился и ее собственник, а у Александра Пирса во врачебной среде была репутация непревзойденного практика. Правда, злые языки говорили, будто секрет высокого процента выздоровлений среди его пациентов в том, что он заведомо выбирал несложные случаи и хорошо поддающихся терапии пациентов, но Баки это не только не отпугнуло, а, напротив, обнадежило. Он очень хотел оказаться легким случаем и скорее поддаться любой терапии, которую ему предложат. 

Баки верил Пирсу, его способности обернуть обстоятельства на пользу пациенту. Если он говорил, что присутствие соседа в его жизни, пусть и вынужденное, принесет пользу – так оно и есть. Но Баки очень, очень не хотел соседа. Даже если он правда хороший парень, даже если он лучший человек на земле. Не то чтобы Баки не любил людей. Просто он не любил новых людей. Его пугали новые люди, и должно было пройти очень много времени, пока опасный незнакомец превратится в подозрительного типа, потом в сомнительного знакомого, потом в безобидного приятеля, и, наконец, в надежного друга. Неоспоримым преимуществом психиатрической клиники было то, что контингент менялся не очень часто. А если среди санитаров или пациентов появлялись новички, Баки можно было не контактировать с ними до тех пор, пока он не перестанет вздрагивать, замечая их лица. С соседом по комнате такой трюк не прокатит, как ни старайся. 

Баки на автомате добрел до своей палаты, набрал в легкие побольше воздуха, зажмурился и толкнул дверь. Он чувствовал себя преступником, которого отправили на смертную казнь, Люком Скайуокером, запертым в мусорном прессе, куклой вуду, летящей в печку, водолазом, которого схватил за ногу гигантский осьминог и потащил на дно с неопределенной целью. 

Он постоял в дверях некоторое время, но ничего не случилось. Баки успел отмести мысль об осьминоге как нездоровую, почувствовать, что у него слегка затекли брови от слишком длительного зажмуривания и усомниться, так ли мил его сосед, если, увидев замершего как столб человека, даже не спросил, все ли с ним в порядке. Психиатрическая больница – это то место, где принято очень чутко следить за состоянием окружающих. Хотя бы из соображений личной безопасности. 

Баки открыл глаза и увидел чистую, прибранную и совершенно нежилую палату. Он выругался, вспомнив, что его перевели в соседнюю. Он так перетрусил, готовясь увидеть перед собой нового соседа, что чувствовал себя совершенно вымотанным. Все, чего он хотел – это добраться до своей постели, упасть на нее, спрятаться под одеяло и никогда не выползать на свет божий. Поэтому он не стал морально готовиться – или, скорее, накручивать себя – перед тем, как зайти. Он просто вежливо постучал и, выждав несколько секунд, вошел внутрь. 

Соседа он увидел сразу. Он как-то привык потенциально опасные вещи замечать первыми. На одной из кроватей сидел парень. Он и правда казался тихим. Во всяком случае, сидел он спокойно, как примерный ученик, сложив руки на коленях, с ровной, как доска, спиной, и смотрел в противоположную стену. Это могло бы выглядеть пугающе, но Баки, наоборот, моментально успокоился. Он твердо выучил в психиатрических лечебницах: безопасней и тише людей, до стеклянного взгляда накачанных успокоительным, сложно себе представить. Правда, возникали неприятные вопросы, зачем тихому и спокойному парню вообще потребовались сильнодействующие успокоительные, но Баки предпочитал решать проблемы по мере их поступления. Он сделал несколько шагов вперед, попутно разыскивая взглядом сумку со своими вещами. Он совсем потерял бдительность, когда сосед с поразительной для человека, накачанного транквилизаторами, скоростью встрепенулся, подскочил на ноги и с нечеловеческий улыбкой во все лицо протянул Баки руку: 

– Стив. Стив Роджерс, – радостно сообщил он. 

Его глаза были широко распахнуты и казались почти черными из-за расширившихся зрачков. 

Баки, застигнутый врасплох, только бессмысленно переводил взгляд от его руки к его лицу. Время тянулось, а Стив так и стоял на месте, не шелохнувшись, с протянутой для приветствия рукой. Баки готов был поклясться, что за это время он так ни разу и не моргнул. 

Немного придя в себя от неожиданности, Баки понял, что пора что-то ответить. Было бы правильным пожать протянутую ему руку, но было нечем. Его единственная рука была занята коробкой, которую дал ему Пирс. Баки неловко дернул ею в сторону Стива. 

– Ох, прости меня, – проговорил тот. – Я не подумал, черт, прости, пожалуйста. 

Его голос звучал очень взволнованно, но выражение лица ничуть не изменилось. Он все так же счастливо и чуть застенчиво улыбался и пялился на Баки тяжелым пронизывающим взглядом. 

– Ничего, – пробормотал Баки; он бросил коробку на тумбочку и протянул руку в ответ. – Я Джеймс Барнс, но зови меня Баки. 

– Конечно, Баки, очень рад с тобой познакомиться, Баки, – ответил Стив и затряс его руку. Рукопожатие было каким-то слабым и суетливым, чего Баки не любил, однако ему пришлось приложить усилие, когда он решил, что оно затянулось. Стив вцепился в него так крепко, как будто не хотел отпускать. 

– Прости, прости меня, Баки, – снова заговорил он, и его улыбка все же стала чуть более растерянной, чем счастливой. 

– Все в порядке, – повторил Баки. – Так, значит, я сплю там? – спросил он, махнув рукой в сторону кровати, противоположной той, на которой сидел Стив. 

– Нет, я ее занял, когда приехал вчера. А на твою только присел на минуточку. Но если тебе не нравится, то я уступлю! – ответил Стив. 

Баки не нравилась кровать, которую ему оставил Стив. Она стояла у смежной с его бывшей палаты стеной, а воображение Баки все еще немного тревожила приснившаяся ему однажды трещина. Он всей душой хотел поменяться, но было нечестно подвергать опасности Стива только потому, что он новичок. 

– Да мне все равно, – как можно более непринужденно ответил Баки. – Кстати, это тебе, – сказал он, махнув рукой в сторону коробки с кренделями. 

– Правда? – вспыхнул Стив, и его улыбка снова засияла чистым незамутненным счастьем. – Это для меня? Спасибо! 

– Ну, вообще-то, она от Пирса, – смутился Баки. 

– Но ты ее принес! – возразил Стив. 

Он занялся коробкой, и Баки был рад передышке в разговоре. Стив и правда производил впечатление милого человека, даже немного рохли, но все, о чем мог думать Баки – в случае, если придется бежать, что лучше выбрать – окно или дверь. В общем, как и обычно. 

Стив уже вполне обжился в комнате – на его тумбочке лежали карандаши и несколько альбомов, а на окне красовался цветок в огромном горшке. Баки решил последовать его примеру. Пока он раскладывал свои вещи, Стив закончил возиться с коробкой, но судя по всему, так ничего из нее и не взял. Он снова сел, теперь на свою кровать, сложил руки на коленях, и хотя Баки изо всех сил старался не смотреть на него, ему казалось, что Стив не сводит с него глаз. 

Закончив с вещами, Баки отправился в ванную. Он пробыл три дня в изоляторе, где помыться не было возможности, и был уверен, что от него несет. Как бы Баки ни напрягала идея с соседом, никто не подписывался в дорогой частной клинике жить с кем-то, кто слишком долго воняет без уважительной причины. 

Когда Баки вернулся из душа, то увидел, что Стив сидит в той же самой позе и снова пристально смотрит на него. 

– Все в порядке? – спросил Баки, потому что сам он определенно не чувствовал себя в порядке под этим взглядом. 

– Да... просто я… – замялся Стив. 

– Тебе плохо? Позвать кого-нибудь? – заволновался Баки. 

– Нет-нет. Мне хорошо. Очень. Правда, – снова заулыбался Стив. – Только я думал, может быть, ты расскажешь мне, как тут все устроено? Есть какие-то особые правила? Что-то, о чем мне лучше знать, чтобы прижиться здесь? 

– Первый раз, да? – спросил Баки. Если Стив и правда первый раз загремел в психушку, это многое объясняло в его поведении. Бывает сложно осознать, что ты теперь официально не в себе. Для многих – это как гром среди ясного неба. – Ну, здесь не тюрьма, никто не станет устраивать тебе тесты или проверки на прочность. Просто слушайся санитаров и выполняй предписания врачей. 

– А, понял, спасибо, – ответил Стив и снова замолчал, уставившись на Баки. 

Баки тоже нечего было добавить. Поэтому он сел на свою кровать и достал одну из книг, которую дал ему Пирс для самостоятельного изучения. Обложка гласила: «Три «С» психологии: страх – сублимация секса». За год Баки перечитал немало книг, но такой ерунды ему еще не попадалось. Должно быть, даже в обширной библиотеке Пирса заканчивались книги о страхе, раз он начал подсовывать ему труды каких-то озабоченных популистов. 

Но все же Баки, полистав страницы, попытался углубиться в чтение, хотя бы для того, чтобы не думать, смотрит ли до сих пор на него Стив или уже нет. Чтение давалось с трудом, Баки путался в нагромождении терминов и замысловатых метафор, и ему приходилось по несколько раз перечитывать каждый абзац, чтобы не потерять нить рассуждений автора. Впрочем, он не был уверен, что она вообще там была. В конце концов он оставил тщетные попытки и просто уставился на страницу, разглядывая замысловатые узоры от тени, которую отбрасывал цветок Стива. 

За спиной Баки послышался шорох, и тень неожиданно исчезла. 

– Так лучше, малыш? – услышал он. 

– Что?! – воскликнул Баки, подскочив на месте. 

– Что? – спросил Стив. 

– Малыш – это ты мне? 

– Я просто переставляю цветок, – удивился Стив. 

– А, ладно, – ответил Баки, стараясь унять бешено забившееся сердце. – Этот цветок – он твой друг? – спросил он. Баки не горел желанием продолжать разговор, для него и так было слишком много разговоров с незнакомцем на сегодня. Но это был важный момент. Если Стив был эмоционально связан с этим растением, Баки должен был знать об этом, чтобы ненароком не задеть ни чувства Стива, ни чувства цветка. 

– Что? Нет! – снова удивился Стив. – Это просто растение. Мне разрешили взять с собой личные вещи, и я решил, что с ним будет уютней. Правда, дома я его привязывал к вилке, чтобы он не падал, но вилку забрали, так что приходится ставить его к стене, чтобы он не заваливался. И лучше переставлять к разным, чтобы солнце падало равномерно.

– Тебе разрешили взять личные вещи, и ты выбрал цветок? – улыбнулся Баки. Это и правда было мило. 

– Нет, не только цветок, – ответил Стив. 

Он оставил растение в покое и засуетился вокруг своей сумки. 

– Я много чего взял, – продолжил он. 

И без предупреждения вывалил гору вещей прямо на кровать Баки. Тот едва успел подобрать ноги и сжаться в углу, обняв колени. Перед ним лежала груда барахла: несколько пачек сигарет, зубная паста, резиновый эспандер, упаковка влажных салфеток, пара теплых носков с прорезиненой подошвой, журналы, блокнот, несколько карандашей и маленькая шоколадка, которую Стив явно пронес контрабандой. 

– Неплохо, – еле проговорил Баки. От неожиданного вторжения в личное пространство у него начал заплетаться язык. Но Стив и правда неплохо подготовился. Сам он обычно собирался в таком состоянии, что даже зубную щетку ему подыскивали в больнице или привозили родственники. 

– Это тебе, – сказал Стив, пододвигая вещи к Баки так близко, что ему пришлось подогнуть пальцы ног, чтобы не соприкоснуться с корешком одного из журналов. 

– Не стоит, – прохрипел Баки.

– Пожалуйста, возьми! – повторил Стив, а Баки почувствовал себя кроликом перед удавом под пристальным взглядом голубых глаз. 

– Я возьму вот это, – сказал Баки. 

Он протянул руку и взял пачку сигарет и один из журналов, просто чтобы не обидеть Стива и заодно отвязаться от него. Хотя с сигаретами здесь было и правда туго, как и с чтивом. Баки не мог читать большинство книг, что были в местной библиотеке, даже Библию, из-за того, что в них было слишком много крови и насилия. А тематическая литература от Пирса ему порядком осточертела. 

– Это все – тебе, – отрезал Стив. 

Он встал и ушел к своей кровати, а Баки так и остался сидеть, сжавшись в комок в углу кровати. Он спрятал лицо в коленях, изо всех сил стараясь из всеобъемлющего страха не впасть в неконтролируемую панику.

Удавалось плохо. Тем более что Стив никак не давал забыть о своем присутствии. Баки поднял голову на звук, похожий на тот, с которым кошки точат когти о диван. Стив сидел на своей кровати и ожесточенно водил карандашом по листу бумаги. 

– Что ты делаешь? – простонал Баки. 

– Рисую. 

– Что ты рисуешь? 

– Круги, – ответил Стив. Он повернул лист бумаги так, чтобы Баки видел, и снова улыбнулся. Баки почувствовал, что на его глазах выступают слезы. 

– Это будет ураган? Или снеговик? Или кластерные дыры? 

– Нет, – мягко ответил Стив и улыбнулся еще шире. – Это круги. Хочешь, я тебе тоже нарисую?

– Не надо, пожалуйста, не надо, – прошептал Баки и снова сжался в комок.

Он просидел так до тех пор, пока не пришел санитар и не потребовал прибраться на кровати. 

Ночью Баки, дрожа от страха, кутаясь в одеяло, сворачиваясь в клубок на постели, никак не мог уснуть. Он чувствовал на себе сквозь ткань, сквозь одежду пристальный взгляд Стива и ничего не мог сделать, чтобы избавиться от чувства, будто за ним наблюдают. В первый раз в жизни он молился, чтобы его место занял Зимний Солдат. Но Солдата не было. Он крепко спал.

* * *

Наутро Баки встал раньше обычного. Он всегда вскакивал в последний момент и прибегал в общий зал к самому концу завтрака. Ему частенько не доставалось самого вкусного, вафель или бекона, но хорошо поесть можно было и в обед, и на ужине, а поваляться лишний час в кровати – где еще, кроме психушки, позволительна такая роскошь? Кажется, в этом и была его ошибка. Он надеялся встать раньше Стива и оттянуть следующую встречу хотя бы до полудня, но просчитался. Стив оказался ранней пташкой. И первое, что увидел Баки, открыв глаза, был Стив, сидящий, как и вчера, на своей постели, и в упор разглядывающий его.

Он снова разулыбался, стоило ему заметить, что Баки проснулся. Баки чувствовал себя так, будто его раздели догола, вытолкали на сцену и заставили развлекать публику. Как будто он и не делал ничего такого, но каждый его жест, каждое движение вызывали вой толпы и одобрительный свист. Баки нужно было встать с кровати, но он никак не мог себя заставить откинуть одеяло. Он никогда не спал голым, тем более в больнице, где в любой момент с обходом могли заглянуть санитары или врач. На Баки была больничная пижама, но она слабо спасала от глаз Стива. 

– Наконец-то ты проснулся, – сказал Стив, и если раньше Баки и сомневался, что он все время находится под неусыпной слежкой, то теперь сомнения полностью развеялись. Он неосознанно сжался и натянул одеяло повыше, когда Стив поднялся с места и сделал шаг в его сторону.

– Не могу спать на новом месте, – как ни в чем не бывало сказал Стив. Он стоял в центре комнаты и раскачивался с носка на пятку, то ли разминаясь после сна, то ли раскачиваясь, как бывает с сумасшедшими во время приступа. – Проснулся еще два часа назад. Лежать скучно, делать ничего не мог – боялся тебя разбудить, ты же после изолятора. Прости, но вчера ты показался мне таким разбитым. Наверное, после такого нужен полный покой? – продолжал Стив. 

Баки почувствовал легкий укол вины. Стив не был виноват в том, что Баки тяжело привыкал к новым людям. Он не виноват, что одно его присутствие пугает до одури, как и его слова, его желание угодить, его милая улыбка. Баки надумал себе черт знает чего, а Стив просто не хотел ему мешать. Как хороший сосед. И все же это никак не объясняло, почему Стив рассматривал его во сне. 

– Ты ведь... смотрел на меня? – выдавил Баки. 

– На тебя? – удивился Стив. – Я смотрел, – он сделал неопределенный жест рукой, – ну, вдаль? Сел, задумался, а тут ты лежишь... Слушай, ты пойдешь умываться? – без перехода спросил Стив, не дожидаясь полагающихся извинений, которые Баки физически не мог заставить себя принести. – Хотел пойти первым, но я тут новенький, я знаю, что такое субординация, старожилы – вперед, – рассмеялся он. 

– Иди первым, – ответил Баки. – В моей… в нашей палате не будет никакой дедовщины. К тому же ты сюда въехал раньше, так что – ты главнее, – Баки заставил себя улыбнуться и даже сесть на постели и принять более-менее свободную позу. 

– Я это запомню, – ответил Стив неожиданно серьезно и направился в ванную. 

Баки не стал ждать своей очереди и пулей вылетел из палаты. До официального подъема было еще пятнадцать минут. Хотя за это не стали бы возвращать на место даже самые вредные из санитаров, слоняться по больнице без дела было небезопасно. Об этом могли доложить Пирсу, а он, в свою очередь, мог решить увеличить ежевечернюю дозу снотворного. Баки три дня провел на сильнодействующих лекарствах, и хотя обычные таблетки для сна не шли с ними ни в какое сравнение, Баки не слишком радовала перспектива провести еще несколько дней как в тумане. Тем более, что их ему предстояло провести не в одиночной камере, а один на один со Стивом. 

Так что Баки сначала поднялся на третий этаж, в один секретный закуток у окна, надеясь застать там Тони. Однако там никого не было. Баки подышал немного холодным утренним воздухом и, успокоившись, отправился к обеденному залу. Он умудрился опоздать к открытию, хотя и успел отхватить свежий, только со сковородки бекон. Баки не требовалось специальное меню, поэтому он покидал в тарелку все, что выглядело вкусно, и с подносом в руках побрел между столиков в поисках свободного. 

Стива он заметил сразу. Тот сидел в самом центре зала так, что не увидеть его было невозможно. Он замахал руками, подзывая Баки, как если бы тот был его лучшим другом, с которым они не виделись много лет, но потом вдруг передумал, неловко плюхнувшись на место и по обыкновению разулыбавшись во весь рот. Баки кивнул ему в знак приветствия, едва не уронив поднос с едой, который и так еле удерживал одной рукой, и улыбнулся Стиву, поравнявшись с ним. Стив приподнялся на месте, готовясь подхватить неумолимо кренящийся набок поднос, но Баки, сделав вид, что не замечает его жеста, как мог быстро двинулся вглубь зала – туда, где, как он заприметил, уже сидели Тони и Клинт. 

Это было грубо. Видит бог, Баки не хотел быть грубым и не хотел никого обижать. Но сильнее, чем незнакомцы, его страшили навязчивые незнакомцы, которые начинали с ним активно дружить. Пройти мимо Стива было очень неловко, и Баки выворачивало наизнанку, когда он чувствовал его взгляд на своей спине. Но, черт возьми, он был сумасшедшим и жил в сумасшедшем доме. Мог он хотя бы здесь на полшага отступить от социальных норм, позволив своей болезни течь так, как ей вздумается, и спокойно лечиться? Не мог, если верить решениям Пирса и его оценке финансового состояния Баки. И все же Баки рухнул на стул рядом со знакомыми и привычными Тони и Клинтом, правда, так, чтобы опасный незнакомец Стив оставался в поле зрения. 

– Жуткий тип этот новенький, – сообщил Тони. 

– Есть немного, – неохотно согласился Баки. 

Его раздирало внутреннее противоречие: с одной стороны, хотелось перемыть кости новому соседу с людьми, которые всегда все и обо всех узнавали первыми, Тони – из-за близости к руководству, Клинт – благодаря своей глухоте и активной жизненной позиции, а с другой – кололо чувство вины. Баки был едва знаком со Стивом, но все же успел слегка перед ним провиниться. 

– Очень жуткий, – возразил Тони. – Повезло же тому, к кому его подселят. Отдал бы руку на отсечение, лишь бы не оказаться на его месте. 

Вообще-то Тони жил в лучшей палате клиники и был бы последним, к кому Пирс решил бы подселить соседа. И, скорей всего, уже давно знал, кому именно достался этот парень. Но Баки после нескольких дней в изоляторе был не против поболтать. 

– Так вот почему Пирс мне его подсунул, – фыркнул Баки. – Мне нечем было откупиться. 

Он помахал в воздухе обрубком руки, и Тони рассмеялся. Он всегда смеялся, когда Баки пытался что-то делать культей, считая, что это похоже на то, будто Баки пытается исполнить танец маленьких утят. Это было хорошо – значит, Тони стало лучше и ему снова снизили дозу лекарств. В такие дни он был разговорчивым и смешливым, хоть и нес иногда полный бред. Когда лекарств было больше, он все равно бредил, только говорил медленно, неразборчиво и не интерактивно, не обращая никакого внимания на своего собеседника.

– Дело не в этом, – отмахнулся Тони, а потом добавил тише: – Началось. Я думаю, он один из них. 

– А они – это кто? – уточнил Баки. Тони был помешан на идее захвата мира. Круг злодеев, желавших его поработить, менялся от нацистского культа и коммунистов до антропоморфных ящериц и духов, решивших завладеть телами людей. 

– Вторжение, – ответил Тони таким тоном, будто говорил с полным идиотом, которому все нужно разжевывать и класть в рот. 

Значит, все еще пришельцы. С тех пор, как Баки загремел в изолятор, ничего не изменилось. 

– Тридцатифутовые твари, они только и ждут подходящего момента, и когда мы меньше всего ожидаем, они нанесут удар. Уже скоро… 

– Не представляю, зачем тридцатифутовым тварям наносить удар по психиатрической больнице. 

– Стратегия! От малого к большему! Сначала они захватят больницу, а потом и весь мир. Они же смогут творить здесь, что захотят! А нам никто не поверит, когда мы попробуем предупредить человечество. 

– Будет сложно доказать, что под личиной Стива скрывается тридцатифутовая тварь, – согласился Баки. 

– Баки, ты мой друг, – тяжело вздохнул Тони. – Только поэтому я тебе это говорю: ты очень милый парень, но ужасно глупый. Милый, но глупый. Это не твоя вина. Ты таким родился, – успокоил его Тони. – Но пойми, размер не имеет значения, когда речь идет о Сти… о них, – добавил он, понизив голос и нервно оглядываясь по сторонам, переходя из стадии бурного фонтанирования безумными идеями в фазу скрытности и заговоров. – Но это хорошо, что он будет жить с тобой.

– Потому что я милый, но глупый? 

– Да нет же! Только в твоей палате есть камеры наблюдения. Только за тобой здесь следят. 

– Зачем кому-то за мной следить? – удивился Баки. – Тем более – записывать меня на камеру? Это же ты у нас гений и миллионер. Было бы выгодней следить за тобой. 

– Не знаю, – раздраженно отозвался Тони. – Может быть, ты ключ ко всему? Ты зачем-то им нужен! Поэтому они подселили своего посланца к тебе. Поэтому в больнице за тобой следят. Надо порасспрашивать Пеппер, когда она придет. 

Это было что-то новенькое. Обычно в теориях заговора Тони ключом ко всему был он сам. То, что Баки стал одним из главных героев его бредней, немного тревожило. То ли болезнь прогрессировала, то ли Тони включил его в свой ближний круг, в любом случае, учитывая его деятельную натуру, Баки не сомневался, что такое внимание рано или поздно им обоим выйдет боком. И, уж если совсем начистоту, Баки было очень не по себе говорить о том, что за ним следят. 

Он чувствовал, что дискомфорт нарастает, пока наблюдал, как Тони сосредоточено грызет ноготь, углубившись в свои размышления. А потом напряжение разом отпустило его. Баки так обрадовался, что даже не стал на себя сердиться, что позволил Тони хоть немного, но вовлечь себя во все эти безумные теории.

– Кое-что не вяжется! – воскликнул Баки радостно. – Ты говоришь, что в моей палате давно стоят скрытые камеры, но сегодня я переехал в соседнюю. Откуда им взяться и там тоже? 

Конечно, фишка с палатой не могла разубедить Тони в его бреде и что-то сделать со вторжением. Просто позволяла Баки не участвовать в нем. 

– Дело не в месте, а в человеке, – возразил Тони. – В тебе. 

– Да причем тут я! – занервничал Баки. 

– А это ты мне скажи! – огрызнулся Тони. – Следят-то за тобой! Ты должен знать почему! Я тебе, между прочим, всегда все рассказываю, а ты мне – ничего. 

– Я тоже тебе все рассказываю! – возразил Баки. 

– Важное! Про них! Про слежку! – взвился Тони. 

– Ты чего сегодня такой злой? – спросил Баки, на всякий случай отодвигая стул чуть дальше от Тони. 

– Мне не разрешили поехать на выходные домой, – признался Тони. Он как-то сразу сник и начал печально ковырять вилкой в тарелке с едой. 

– Мне жаль, – совершенно искренне ответил Баки. Дома Тони ждали жена и дочь, и Баки знал, как сильно они друг по другу скучали, когда ему приходилось ложиться в больницу. 

– Не удивительно, если ты рассказывал Пирсу всю эту ерунду про вторжение, – подал голос Клинт. 

– Ого! Случилось чудо! Глухой начал слышать! 

Тони театрально вскинул руки, но Клинт сделал вид, будто ничего не происходит. Он не принимал участия в разговоре и сидел спиной к Тони и Баки, рассматривал других пациентов, пришедших на завтрак, и ел свою еду, расположив тарелку на коленях. Тони похлопал Клинта по плечу, привлекая его внимание, и когда удостоверился, что тот может читать по губам, повторил: 

– Ого! Случилось чудо! Глухой начал слышать! 

Вообще-то Клинт не был глухим. Но совершенно искренне считал себя таковым и очень обижался, когда к его недугу относились без должного уважения. 

– Что за ерунда, – ответил Клинт. – Конечно, я не мог тебя слышать. 

– Тогда как ты узнал, что я говорил Пирсу про пришельцев? 

– Да ты все время о них говоришь, – фыркнул Клинт. – Скучно, только отвлекаешь от интересных вещей. Лучше посмотри, к новенькому подсел Беннер. И готов поспорить, этого вашего Стива сейчас будут бить, и никакого вторжения не состоится, пока он не вылечит разбитый нос. 

– Черт, – выругался Баки. 

Он посмотрел туда, где сидел Стив. Положение и правда было критическое. Брюс что-то эмоционально рассказывал Стиву, стучал кулаком так, что стакан с йогуртом подскакивал на месте, а на виске проступила вена. Стив как всегда сидел, улыбался и смотрел вперед темным немигающим взглядом. Ему могло прилететь только за одну эту улыбку, если Беннер решит, что тот смеется над ним. 

Вообще-то Беннер был хорошим парнем, но иногда его заносило, в основном с новичками. По идее, санитары должны были отслеживать его состояние, когда в больнице появлялся новенький и Беннер проявлял к нему интерес. Но почему-то в зале был только один служащий, и тот вместо того, чтобы отвлекать Беннера от потенциальной жертвы, как ни в чем не бывало подпирал стенку и играл с телефоном. 

– У-у-у, ну зачем!? – разочарованно закричал Клинт, когда Баки поднялся с места и двинулся к столу Стива. 

Ему не очень-то нравился Стив, но одно дело – личное отношение, а другое – сидеть и смотреть, как кто-то вот-вот ни за что получит по лицу. 

– Привет, Брюс, – беззаботно бросил Баки, усаживаясь за стол так, чтобы собственно Брюсу оставить за ним как можно меньше места. 

– Завтракаю, – огрызнулся тот, яростно сверкнув глазами. У них с Баки, несмотря на инцидент в самом начале, сложились хорошие отношения. Но сейчас Беннер вошел в раж, и Баки легко мог получить, просто подвернувшись под горячую руку. 

– Думал, ты с доктором Ситуэллом. Он ищет тебя все утро. 

– Я завтракаю, – снова огрызнулся Беннер. 

– Мне показалось, это срочно, – возразил Баки. – Думаю, он сейчас в оранжерее. 

– Ему стоит искать меня в столовой, а не в оранжерее, когда я завтракаю. 

– Ты же знаешь, одно из окон на потолке совсем разболталось. Наверное, доктор Ситуэлл не может прийти к тебе – он держит раму, чтобы она не свалилось кому-нибудь на голову. А с тобой хотел посоветоваться, как рабочим лучше его укрепить, когда они придут. 

– Вот так всегда, – пожаловался Беннер Стиву, тем не менее немного успокаиваясь. – Ничего без меня не могут сделать. 

– Поторопился бы ты, – вмешался Баки. – Ситуэлл с окном без твоих знаний долго не протянет. 

– Не сомневаюсь, – буркнул Беннер. 

– Так иди уже! – поторопил его Баки. 

Беннер страдальчески вздохнул, но все же неторопливо встал, пожал руку Стиву, потом Баки и чинно удалился. 

– Зачем ты его прогнал? – спросил Стив, когда Беннер скрылся из виду. 

– Спасал твой нос, – отозвался Баки. – Прости, ты меня вчера спрашивал о том, что нужно знать о больнице, и я совсем забыл про Беннера. Он немного чокнутый. 

– Конечно, – согласился Стив. – Поэтому он здесь. 

– Да, но он бывает немного агрессивным с теми, кто не умеет с ним общаться. Сначала пристает с разговорами, а потом ты с ним не согласишься или не так посмотришь, и он уже лезет на тебя с кулаками. Он не плохой, просто нужно найти к нему подход. 

– Он не показался мне агрессивным, – засомневался Стив. – Только немного эмоциональным. Он очень интересно рассказывал про квантовую зацепленность. 

– Да не существует никакой квантовой зацепленности, – отмахнулся Баки. – Беннер ее выдумал, чтобы ты его слушал. Он всем рассказывает, что он доктор наук, у него дипломы десяти университетов, три Нобелевские премии, и что он придумал способ безопасного извлечения флешек. Он просто закидывает тебя умными терминами и ждет, когда ты дашь слабину, чтобы рассвирепеть, если не получится произвести на тебя впечатление. 

– Квантовая зацепленность существует. Я это точно знаю, – возразил Стив. Он наклонился вперед, и его взгляд снова потемнел и затуманился, как будто он говорил о чем-то своем, а не о физике. 

– Значит, это крупица правды в потоке выдумок, – ответил Баки. – В любом случае, он сейчас искал повод наброситься на тебя и попытаться убить. 

– Он уже убил кого-то? – оживился Стив. 

– Нет, конечно! Не убить, но разбил бы нос и поставил пару синяков – точно. 

– Это хорошо, – мечтательно пробормотал Стив, не уточнив, что именно хорошо. – Мы общались вчера, и ничего не случилось, – продолжил он после паузы. – Но я больше не буду разговаривать с Брюсом, если ты советуешь этого не делать. – Стив наклонился еще сильнее, и его руки легли на стол в опасной близости от руки Баки. 

– Э… нет, общайся, конечно, просто будь осторожен, ладно? 

– Ладно, – согласился Стив. Он снова улыбнулся и добавил: – Посидишь со мной? Я отдам тебе свой йогурт. 

– Нет, спасибо, – смешался Баки. – Я пойду, меня там ждут. 

Он неопределенно махнул рукой туда, где остались Тони и Клинт, и поспешил ретироваться. 

– До встречи! Спасибо, что выручил, – услышал он, но не обернулся. 

Баки вернулся на свое место и рухнул лицом в стол. Со Стивом у них, вопреки прогнозам Пирса, все шло наперекосяк. Баки всего лишь хотел помочь, а в итоге чуть не отвадил единственного приятеля Стива, хотя раз от раза сам отказывал ему в дружбе. Он тяжело вздохнул и принялся за остывшую еду. Но она не лезла в горло – он не смотрел больше в сторону Стива, но знал, что тот сидит совсем один.

* * *

– Молодец, два слова – и ты одновременно обрек человечество на уничтожение, а нас – на смертельную скуку, – вздохнул Клинт.

– Насилие порождает насилие, – отозвался Баки. – Может, когда начнется вторжение, мне зачтется спасение одного из них. Если я стану правой рукой Стива, то он мог бы ради меня пощадить и вас. 

– И все равно – скучно. Без Наташи тут совершенно нечего делать. 

– Как насчет того, чтобы лечиться? – усмехнулся Баки. – Если тебя тоже выпишут, ты сможешь позвонить ей и сводить ее куда-нибудь поинтересней матча по бинго. 

– Ты говоришь прямо как Фьюри, – поморщился Клинт. 

– Не хочу провести тут всю оставшуюся жизнь, – ответил Баки. – И не хочу, чтобы ты провел. Но, если тебе от этого станет легче, скорее всего, Наташа очень скоро к нам вернется. 

Романофф и правда была самым «опытным» психом из них. Только за то время, что Баки лежал в этой больнице, ее выписывали четыре раза. Однако устойчивой ремиссии достичь никак не удавалось. Всего за несколько недель на свободе ее болезнь давала о себе знать, и она вновь оказывалась здесь. 

– Нет, – замотал головой Клинт. – Не хочу, чтобы она сюда возвращалась. Хватит с нее. Уж лучше подожду драку.

– Долго придется ждать. Кажется, Стив нашел подход к Беннеру, и теперь они друзья, – заметил Баки. 

– Я знал это! – воскликнул Тони. – То есть предвидел. 

– Ты только что говорил, что началось вторжение. Так значит, эти твои инопланетяне захватят только наши сердца, и реки крови отменяются? Не говори, что отменяются, иначе Клинт совсем загрустит, – усмехнулся Баки. 

– Реки крови обязательно будут, – подтвердил Тони. – Но прежде чем начать, они попытаются втереться к нам в доверие. Просто Беннер пока один такой. 

– Может быть, и не один, – хмыкнул Баки. – Он оттянул край кармана, демонстрируя угол сигаретной пачки. Тони и Клинт вытянули шеи, чтобы получше рассмотреть марку. – Сходим после обеда. 

– Откуда это у тебя? К тебе вроде бы никто в последнее время не приходил, – удивился Клинт. 

– Стив дал, – ответил Баки. Он помолчал некоторое время, а потом заставил себя добавить: – Нужно позвать его с нами. 

Тони закивал, завороженный открывшейся перспективой. Он даже позабыл, что только что убеждал Баки, что Стив – первый из многих, кто захочет поставить привычный им мир на колени. 

– Вряд ли он пойдет, – ответил Клинт. – У него астма, ему нельзя курить. 

– Но зачем-то он принес сюда сигареты, – возразил Баки. – Не для нас же. 

Клинт пожал плечами, а Тони начал рыться в карманах в поиске зажигалки. Баки понял, что звать Стива придется ему самому. 

Официально в больнице курить не запрещалось. Впрочем – и не разрешалось, во всяком случае, в помещении. Но с утра на улице моросил дождь, да и двери в сад открылись бы не раньше полудня. Поэтому идти пришлось к одному из окон на втором этаже, в закуток, куда нельзя было заглянуть случайно и который не просматривался из коридора. 

Конечно, о том, чем служит это окно не слишком ответственным больным, знали все. Но пресекали нарушение распорядка нечасто. Особенно если в безобразии участвовал Тони – он хоть формально и был обычным пациентом, ссориться с ним лично никто из санитаров не хотел, опасаясь лишиться работы. Но Баки или Клинту, при должной степени невезения, могло влететь по полной. 

С сигаретами тоже особых проблем не было, кроме той, что они имели свойство кончаться совершенно неожиданно. Их привозили родные и близкие, когда приезжали навестить своего больного, но к Баки и Клинту давно никто не приходил, а Тони испортил весь свой запас, когда искал внутри капсулу с отравляющим веществом, которое должно было поработить его разум. Он ничего не нашел, зато все они до следующего понедельника остались ни с чем. 

Но, как правило, сигареты все равно находились, а вот с зажигалками или спичками была беда. Иметь их при себе больным было строго-настрого запрещено, и приходилось или просить у кого-то из санитаров, или нарушать закон. Обычно пара нелегальных зажигалок была у Клинта, но он обменял их на шоколад для Наташи. Еще одна – у Тони, правда, совершенно официально. 

Вообще-то Тони был последним, даже с учетом Беннера, кому Баки доверил бы зажигалку, но его никто не спрашивал, а он и не жаловался. Тони был на особых правах. Фактически, несмотря на его статус больного, больница принадлежала именно Тони. Его холдинг «Старк Индастрис» выкупил ее, когда стало понятно, что Тони Старк унаследовал от отца не только способности к научной деятельности, но и шизофрению. Правда, их общий недуг развился в противоположных направлениях. Говарда Старка долгие годы мучило чувство, будто кто-то пропал. Он не мог толком сформулировать, кто пропал и куда, но был уверен, что все проблемы этого мира решатся, если этот человек вернется, и отчаянно искал его всю свою жизнь. Тони же, напротив, страдал от ожидания, что кто-то явится – и весь мир полетит к чертям. Впрочем, в отличие от отца Тони осознавал свою болезнь, во всяком случае, на подступах к острой стадии, и сам, чтобы уберечь семью, отправлялся в больницу, когда понимал, что не может контролировать свои навязчивые идеи. 

Но все же, насколько бы Тони ответственно ни подходил к лечению, насколько бы врачи ни были беспристрастны, никто из низшего персонала не забывал, что именно Тони здесь хозяин, а его жена – Пеппер Поттс – глава попечительского совета. 

В коридоре и у окна никого не было, так что Баки раздал всем по сигарете, принял зажигалку от Тони и закурил. Стив от сигареты отказался, как и предсказывал Клинт, но сама идея составить Баки компанию вызвала горячий энтузиазм. Тот факт, что Баки дважды за день бросил его одного, кажется, ничуть не выбил его из колеи, и он все так же излучал дружелюбие и жизнерадостность. По общему решению, Стиву, как астматику, не стоило стоять совсем уж близко к окну, и раз такое дело, то было бы здорово, если бы он следил за коридором, не идет ли кто-то из санитаров, чтобы в случае чего Баки, Тони и Клинт успели скрыть доказательства преступления. 

Правда, даже не оборачиваясь, Баки мог поклясться, что Стив и не думал смотреть за поворот. Но тут его можно понять – в конце концов, он пришел сюда, чтобы провести время с новыми знакомыми, а не торчать одному в проходе, высматривая непонятно кого. 

– Вот бы я умел летать, – нарушил тишину утра Тони. 

Он лежал на подоконнике, высунувшись по пояс из окна, и раскачивался вперед-назад, по всей видимости, примеряясь к взлету, так, что деревянная рама опасно скрипела. Впрочем, когда Баки смотрел вниз со второго этажа, то земля была так близко, что в голове не хватало пространства, чтобы представить полет – только падение. Поэтому, не сговариваясь, вместе с Клинтом они схватили Тони за одежду – подстраховать на случай, если он по собственной небрежности и правда отправится в короткий, но незабываемый полет. 

– Если бы я умел летать, – продолжал Тони, не обращая никакого внимания ни на Баки, ни на Клинта, ненавязчиво старающихся втащить его так, чтоб он большей частью тела был внутри здания, а не на улице, как сейчас. – Я бы смог полететь в космос. Я бы стал живым щитом и уберег бы нас от всех, кто мог бы представлять опасность. Ну, ты понимаешь, о чем я, – многозначительно добавил Тони, через плечо кивнул на Стива и подмигнул Баки. 

– Понятия не имею, о чем ты, – ответил Баки и подмигнул. Потом повернулся к Стиву, улыбнулся и повторил: – Понятия не имею, о чем он. 

Стив по своему обыкновению разулыбался и помахал ему рукой. Здесь, при свете дня, в компании друзей, Стив не казался ему жутким. И Баки думал, что сможет привыкнуть к нему быстрее, чем ожидал. Стив был добрым, безобидным лопухом, как часто бывает с психами, вопреки всеобщим стереотипам о маньяках-социопатах, которыми обязательно должны быть люди, страдающие психическими отклонениями, и Баки захотелось, чтобы Стив поскорее стал одним из них, вся эта тема с пришельцем поскорей себя исчерпала и жизнь вошла в привычную колею. 

Он хотел сказать Стиву что-то еще, что-то ободряющее или теплое, но тут услышал: 

– И что здесь происходит? 

Баки перевел взгляд и увидел перегораживающего проход Рамлоу,, появление которого пропустил Стив, слишком занятый обменом улыбками с Баки.

Баки инстинктивно подобрался. Конечно, нарушение было небольшим, тем более, с ними был Тони. Да и клиника была дорогой и очень хорошей, а значит, прирожденных садистов здесь не держали. Впрочем, от чересчур деятельного персонала, готового соблюсти порядок любой ценой, это никак не освобождало, как и от желания отдельных личностей продемонстрировать свою власть. Рамлоу был из таких. Он с таким занудством требовал исполнения правил, что Баки иногда сомневался, в том ли качестве он находится в больнице. В обязанности санитаров входил контроль над всеми обитателями больницы, а также регулярная проверка всех помещений, где они могли находиться. Но все прекрасно знали, что в этот закуток с окном почти никто не приходит, а если и приходит – то понятно зачем. Большинство санитаров прошли бы мимо, но не Рамлоу. Баки сильно подозревал, что тот сразу заметил, как они все вместе выходили из столовой, и решил поймать их с поличным, чтобы потрепать нервы. Рамлоу коснулся подбитого пару дней назад глаза, и Баки понял, что этот рейд на нарушителей нацелен на него лично. Формально Баки нельзя было винить за тот удар, ведь он не шел от сердца, а был проявлением его болезни, но, наверно, сложно не злиться за него, когда несколько дней пришлось ходить с заплывшим глазом. К тому же, хотя лечение Баки и оплачивалось в полном объеме, он не был богачом и отмечал, что это накладывает некоторый отпечаток на отношение к нему младшего персонала. 

Тони и Клинт начали поспешно прятать за спины полувыкуренные сигареты, но, в подтверждение догадок Баки, Рамлоу даже не смотрел на них. Он подошел к Баки, осмотрел наметанным взглядом и извлек из его кармана пачку. 

– Откуда у вас это, мистер Барнс? – спросил он, вертя пачку в руках. 

– Сестра принесла, – пожал плечами Баки.

– Не припоминаю, чтобы к вам сегодня или вчера кто-то приходил. 

– Они остались с прошлого раза, – возразил Баки. 

– Поэтому вы с мистером Бартоном выпрашивали покурить у других пациентов? 

– Слушайте, какая вам разница? – вмешался Клинт. – Это же не нож или наркотики. 

– Про наркотики на вашем месте я бы не вспоминал, – хмыкнул Рамлоу. 

– С чего ты взял, что у него кончились? – встрял Тони. – Ты что, считаешь? Больше заняться нечем? 

– Простите, мистер Старк, но это моя работа. Вы задали высокие стандарты этого учреждения, и я по мере сил стараюсь им следовать. И да. Разумеется, я считаю. Индивидуальный подход к каждому пациенту. 

По глазам Тони Баки видел, что Рамлоу уже можно постить свое резюме на бирже труда, причем предпочтительно не в медицинской сфере, но прямо сейчас ему нечем было крыть. 

– Так что, – продолжил Рамлоу, обращаясь к Баки, – пока я оставлю это у себя. И надо бы проверить, может быть, вы и правда храните у себя нож. Двигай в палату, мистер Барнс, посмотрим, что еще интересного у тебя найдется.

Баки ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как подчиниться. Вообще-то у него не было ничего, что противоречило правилам больницы. Но был один нюанс. Каждую личную вещь должен был осмотреть, одобрить и внести в ведомость дежурный врач. Но, как и в обычной жизни, иногда вещи жили своей жизнью. Ими обменивались, их одалживали, их дарили. И при досмотре личного имущества пристрастный санитар мог обнаружить много чего неучтенного. Чаще всего, если пациент не был уличен в воровстве или не был в таком состоянии, что раздавал свои вещи направо и налево, никому не было дела, почему в тумбочке синяя расческа вместо красной. Рамлоу всем своим видом показывал неравнодушие к системной проблеме, и Баки мысленно составлял список вещей, с которыми ему придется хоть и временно, но попрощаться. 

Так что Баки послушно сидел на стуле, пока Рамлоу опустошал его тумбочку, перетряхивал сумку с вещами и осматривал шкаф. Он по списку отфильтровал все вещи, которые подарил Стив, книгу Пирса и еще пару безделушек. 

Рамлоу дал Баки расписаться в ведомости под списком изъятых вещей и уже собирался уходить, но у него не получилось. В дверном проеме стоял Стив, загораживая проход. Баки совсем забыл о нем, пока ругался с Рамлоу. Стив больше не улыбался и совсем не походил на рохлю. Обычно он сутулился, будто хотел казаться меньше, носил пижаму чуть большего размера, чем нужно, скрадывающую объем, и был слегка растрепанным, из-за чего в памяти фиксировался как хрупкий невысокий парень. Сейчас же было очевидно, что это впечатление обманчиво. Он стоял в проходе, как гора, молчал и дышал так громко, что если бы он был персонажем мультфильма, из его носа валил бы пар. 

– Все в порядке, мистер Роджерс? – спросил Рамлоу, не меньше Баки озадаченный его поведением. 

Стив не ответил. Только стоял, сверкал глазами и как-то недружелюбно нависал над Рамлоу.

– Мистер Роджерс? – переспросил Рамлоу. – Пропустите, пожалуйста. 

Стив не двинулся с места. Баки смотрел, как опускается и поднимается его грудь, как раздуваются ноздри, как расширились зрачки. 

– У него приступ! – воскликнул Баки. – Рамлоу, вызови врача! У него же астма! 

Рамлоу выругался и потянулся к рации, а Баки метнулся к окну. Он понятия не имел, как оказывать первую помощь астматику, но решил, что свежий воздух точно не повредит. Он едва не смахнул цветочный горшок на пол, открывая окно. Тот опасно покачнулся, но устоял. Баки услышал очередную порцию брани от Рамлоу. Он оглянулся, ожидая увидеть, как Стив синеет и сползает на пол по дверному косяку. Но тот не синел и не сползал. Он держался за руку Рамлоу, но выглядел вполне здоровым. 

– Вещи, – процедил Стив. 

– Что? – удивился Рамлоу. 

– Ты забрал его вещи. Верни их. 

– Есть правила, мистер Роджерс. Это не его вещи, – ответил Рамлоу, который уже пришел в себя и сориентировался после несостоявшегося приступа астмы. 

– Его. Я сам их ему подарил. Они принадлежат Баки. 

– Значит, скоро он их получит назад, – пожал плечами Рамлоу. – Дайте пройти. 

– Да я их прямо сегодня получу назад, – сказал Баки. – Поговорю с Пирсом – и он велит мне все отдать. 

Ему совершенно не нравился поворот событий. Даже меньше, чем астма. Рамлоу, конечно, был ублюдком, хотя все-таки санитары в психиатрической клинике обладали определенным уровнем терпения к буйству пациентов, но Стив откровенно нарывался: в лучшем случае – на укол успокоительного, в худшем – на пару дней в изоляторе все с тем же успокоительным, даже если бы речь шла о ком-то подобрее. 

– Доктор Пирс уехал на конференцию, – хмыкнул Рамлоу. – Но дня через три, когда вернется, конечно, получишь. Если вещи правда твои. 

– Ты отдашь их ему прямо сейчас, – проговорил Стив и угрожающе нахмурился. 

– Это просто вещи, – отмахнулся Баки. Он видел, что Рамлоу уже тянется к шприцу, да и его самого порядком пугало происходящее. Поэтому он без особой надежды вцепился в руку Стива, оттягивая того от двери и желая погасить конфликт. Неожиданно Стив и правда отступил. 

– Все в порядке, – сказал Баки, обращаясь то ли к Рамлоу, то ли к Стиву. Стив нехотя кивнул. 

– Я сообщу доктору Фьюри, – процедил Рамлоу и удалился. 

И Баки обнаружил, что остался один на один с разъяренным человеком, о котором совершенно ничего не знал. Когда он спорил с Рамлоу, то вроде как следовал негласному правилу больных прикрывать мелкие косяки друг друга перед персоналом и врачами, хотя, конечно, это не всегда было на пользу выздоровлению. Однако теперь, когда Стив нависал над ним самим, пусть даже они были одного роста, все такой же злой, разгоряченный и хмурый, Баки не был уверен, что успокоительное от Рамлоу стало бы карательной мерой, а не остро необходимым медицинским вмешательством. 

– К тебе плохо относятся? – прорычал Стив. 

Он произнес это так, что Баки засомневался, какой ответ нужно дать, чтобы Стив не бросился на него с кулаками. 

– Нет-нет, ко мне хорошо относятся, – быстро ответил Баки. Он отступил назад, но Стив сделал шаг к нему, не давая ему отвоевать хоть немного личного пространства. 

– Нет, тебя здесь не очень-то любят, – прорычал Стив. 

– Меня-то любят, – проговорил Баки. – А вот Зимнего солдата – не очень.

– Кого? – спросил Стив. 

За разговором его ярость, кажется, начала сходить на нет, но Баки, растерявшись, почувствовал, что сболтнул лишнего. Он не хотел говорить о Солдате с незнакомцем. Вообще ни с кем не хотел говорить о нем. 

– Солдат, он…в общем, неважно, – быстро проговорил он. – Я случайно поставил Рамлоу фингал. Видел его? Вот он теперь и отыгрывается. Да ладно, это мелочи, правда. Не стоит нарываться из-за этого. 

– Стоит, – возразил Стив. 

– Перебьюсь пару дней. Обидно только, что снова нечего почитать, но я справлюсь. 

Баки выдавил примирительную улыбку, и неожиданно Стив тепло и счастливо улыбнулся ему в ответ, будто секунду назад не изображал из себя разъяренного быка. 

– У меня есть планшет. Хочешь, дам почитать? 

– Ого, тебе разрешили взять с собой планшет? – удивился Баки. 

Стив кивнул. Планшеты, телефоны и ноутбуки позволялось иметь очень ограниченному кругу пациентов, как правило, близким к ремиссиям или с заболеваниями, не вызывающими высокую степень тревожности. Баки к таким не относился. 

– Пирс считает, что мне лучше пока без интернета. Там одно насилие и секс.

– А что тебя отпугивает? Насилие или секс? – поинтересовался Стив, изогнув бровь.

Он вел себя так, будто ничего не произошло, будто они просто болтали и шутили. И его последняя ремарка про насилие и секс была первым, что хоть как-то походило на шутку. Поэтому Баки нервно рассмеялся в ответ. 

– О, ты знаешь, меня пугает все, абсолютно все.

* * *

До конца дня Баки больше не видел Стива и вообще не появлялся в их общей комнате. К назначенному часу, несмотря на слова Рамлоу, он все же пришел к кабинету Пирса, но его там и правда не оказалось. Секретарь передал ему записку с извинениями о том, что сеанс терапии отменяется, с несколькими мотивирующими посланиями, списком рекомендованных занятий и неизменным «Люблю тебя. Александр» в конце.

Баки немного покрутился у кабинета, поболтал с секретарем, позанимался в спортзале и даже заглянул в зал для дыхательной гимнастики. Правда, сеанс был сорван, потому что Клинт почти в самом начале крикнул, что они истратили весь кислород, несколько особо мнительных больных подняли шум, и все оставшееся время терапевт потратил на то, чтобы хоть как-то их успокоить. 

После обеда Баки очень удачно увильнул от тихого часа, напросившись помочь в оранжерее, так что до самого вечера он успокаивал нервы: ожесточенно колошматил землю, пробивая в ней дырки для семян. После ужина он позависал с Тони и Клинтом, который, судя по чуть расфокусированному взгляду, все же получил свое за шутку про кислород, и вернулся в палату только к самому отбою. 

Когда выключили свет, Баки в полной мере ощутил, что поторопился, решив, что Стив его больше не пугает. И дело было не в случае с Рамлоу. Пациенты часто проявляли недовольство строгим больничным режимом и конфликтовали с санитарами. Весь его ужас и оцепенение прошлой ночи в полной мере к нему вернулись, стоило свету погаснуть. 

Несмотря на отбой, Стив не ложился спать. Он еще долго сидел на постели в темноте и яростно водил карандашом, рисуя свои круги. Баки слышал скрип грифеля и звук рвущейся бумаги, а потом и звуки шагов. Баки накрылся одеялом с головой и чувствовал, как сердце начинает биться сильнее, когда они приближались. Стив метался по палате, как тигр в клетке, то ли болтаясь от стены к стене, то ли бродя по кругу, насколько это позволяла палата. Баки отчетливо слышал в его нервном бормотании фамилию Рамлоу, а потом и свое имя. 

Видимо, снотворное, которое Баки давали на ночь, было сильнее, чем он думал, потому что несмотря на то, что он сжимался от ужаса и боялся собственного слишком громкого дыхания, он все же умудрился заснуть. 

А когда проснулся, палату заливал утренний солнечный свет. Стив, как и накануне, уже не спал, но хотя бы не пялился на него, сидя на своей кровати. Он как ни в чем не бывало стоял у окна и протирал влажной тряпкой листья своего цветка, мурлыча под нос какую-то легкомысленную песенку.

Баки пожелал ему доброго утра и получил очередную теплую улыбку в ответ. 

Как и прошлым утром, Баки поспешил сбежать из комнаты и намеревался весь оставшийся день, как и вчера, по возможности избегать компании Стива. Сразу после завтрака он снова пошел в оранжерею. Смотрителя нигде не было видно, но Баки и так знал, что нужно сделать и где что лежит. Он часто заглядывал сюда по рекомендации Пирса, всячески поощряющего интерес к садоводству у своих пациентов. 

Баки взял ящик для рассады, с которой не успел закончить вчера, сделал несколько шагов и выронил его. Возможно, он заорал, как орут героини фильмов ужасов. Возможно, остолбенел, и прошли не минуты – часы, прежде чем он понял, что происходит. Он стоял посреди оранжереи, совсем один, а у его ног в осколках стекла, в кусках металла упавшей с потолка оконной рамы, хрипя и захлебываясь собственной кровью, лежал Брок Рамлоу.

* * *

– Началось, – провозгласил Тони.

Он стоял в торжественной позе спиной к окну, и предполагалось, что он, как мессия, должен воссиять в лучах солнца. Однако на улице было довольно-таки облачно, и эффект оказался смазанным. Поэтому он, по своему обыкновению, высунулся из окна по пояс и начал особенно рьяно раскачиваться вперед и назад. 

– Да уж, – недовольно поморщился Клинт, прислушиваясь к то и дело раздающимся крикам тяжелых пациентов. Хотя несчастный случай с Рамлоу и был строго засекречен от больных, конечно же, о нем моментально узнали все, включая тех, кто едва узнавал себя в зеркале и с внешним миром общался нечленораздельным мычанием. – Только началось, а уже хочется, чтобы скорее закончилось. 

Баки согласно кивнул и впервые за этот длинный день затянулся. Под шум, поднявшийся из-за Рамлоу, им удалось уломать Фьюри подписать разрешение забрать одну пачку сигарет из тех, что были изъяты у Баки накануне. Пирса все еще не было в больнице, а Фьюри справедливо рассудил, что крики еще трех хорошо организованных «буйных» пациентов, которые к тому же точно знают, чего хотят, будут в и без того крайне нервной обстановке совершенно лишними. 

– Если я прав, а я прав, – заметил Тони, – это не закончится еще очень долго. 

– А я надеялся сегодня поспать, – вздохнул Клинт. 

– Из нашего корпуса все равно ничего не слышно, – пожал плечами Баки. – Но Тони прав. Началось. Оранжерея разваливается на куски. 

– С какой стати ей разваливаться, – возмутился Тони. 

– Ты мне скажи, – ответил Баки. – Это твоя больница. И та оконная рама давно разболталась. Было вопросом времени, когда она упадет и на кого. И, между прочим, вчера, когда я полез в шкаф за ящиками, полка надломилась прямо передо мной. Если б это была верхняя, а не нижняя полка, я бы мог легко оказаться на месте Рамлоу. 

– С оранжереей все в порядке! И с окном тоже! Я это знаю! – взвился Тони.

Он так возмущался, будто лично спроектировал, а потом и построил злосчастную оранжерею. Хотя Баки был уверен, что Тони ни разу и близко к ней не подошел – проект был для него слишком незамысловатым, а к земле его никогда не тянуло. 

– Моя больница не разваливается. Кто-то разваливает ее изнутри, – заявил Тони. Он перестал злиться и вновь постарался изобразить торжество. Как бы он ни утверждал обратное, он обожал разжевывать недалеким друзьям очевидные с его точки зрения вещи с высоты собственного умищи. К сожалению, чаще всего это касалось очередных теорий заговоров. – Кто-то начал разваливать мою больницу, – продолжал Тони. – И я думаю, это Стив. 

Он замер, наслаждаясь эффектом, пусть даже это были не овации, а тяжелые вздохи, хмыканье и закатывание глаз. 

– Тогда тем более ничего не началось. Эту песню мы слышим с тех пор, как познакомились с тобой, – ответил Клинт. 

– Ничего не эту! Да, я согласен, иногда меня немного заносит. А кого нет? Его, что ли, – Тони ткнул пальцем в Баки, – с его синдромом перепуганной овечки, или тебя с твоими голосами в голове? 

– Я не слышу голосов, – возразил Клинт. – Я ничего не слышу. 

– Если твои голоса общаются с тобой записками, они не перестают быть голосами. Не по форме, а по сути, – отрезал Тони. – Но сейчас – совсем другое дело. Я уверен, что Рамлоу покалечил Стив. 

– Зачем? Рамлоу не самый приятный парень, и я сам бы с радостью надел ему на голову оконную раму, но вряд ли он мог так быстро довести его до насилия, – возразил Клинт. 

– Стив был очень недоволен, когда он прицепился к нам. Рамлоу помешал ему незаметно внедриться в наш коллектив. А что делают с помехой, если она появляется? Ее устраняют! – сам ответил на свой вопрос Тони. 

– Стиву ничего не мешало продолжить внедряться в наш коллектив, когда Рамлоу уйдет. Чувство опасности и общее горе сближают, – ответил Клинт. – Как будто ты сам не читал всю эту психологическую чушь тысячу раз. 

– Я-то знаю. А откуда об этом знать пришельцу? Он увидел акт агрессии – он отреагировал на него агрессией. Это как раз тоже очень оправдано для особи, попавшей в новую для себя среду. Думаешь, почему Беннер провоцирует новеньких на драки, а Барнс прячется от них под кроватью? Бей или беги. Стив – бьет. 

– Я больше не… я не прячусь, – вяло отозвался Баки. Он никогда не прятался под кроватью. Он просто накрывался одеялом с головой и надеялся, что это достаточно неадекватно, чтобы его оставили в покое. 

– Если бы Стив злился, Баки бы это заметил, – проговорил Клинт. – И рассказал бы нам. Стив вчера вел себя необычно?

Баки пожал плечами, а потом закивал. 

– Он вел себя очень странно. Но для него это в порядке вещей. Так что, наверное, можно сказать, что он был таким же, как и всегда. И я тоже был зол, но ты же не считаешь, что это я подстроил несчастный случай. 

Ничего, что можно было бы охарактеризовать как «в порядке», во вчерашнем поведении Стива не было. Но отчего-то Баки совершенно не хотелось рассказывать друзьям ни о его стычке с Рамлоу, ни о том, как Стив метался полночи по комнате. И тем более не хотел давать Тони повод укрепиться в убийственных теориях насчет Стива. 

– Это еще ни о чем не говорит, – хмыкнул Тони. 

– Допустим, – неожиданно согласился Клинт. – У него был мотив. Но как насчет возможности? Как бы он смог такое провернуть? Он и Рамлоу, и оранжерею, и окно видел первый раз в жизни. Откуда ему было знать, что именно он пойдет проверять утром оранжерею? 

– Да все знают, что Рамлоу дежурит по понедельникам и четвергам. Вот ты, Баки, знаешь? 

– Знаю, – подтвердил тот. 

– А ты, Клинт? 

– Теперь я знаю, насколько много у нас свободного времени и насколько же некуда его девать, раз мы помним расписания всех санитаров, – вздохнул Клинт. – Стив не успел бы так отчаяться. 

– Ему помогали, – заявил Тони. 

– Кто? – спросил Баки. Он не хотел принимать участие в разговоре, но ему стало интересно, кого, по мнению Тони, Стив мог успеть окрутить так быстро, что тот согласился помочь с убийством. 

– Ты, – медленно произнес Тони. Он рассмеялся как ребенок, глядя на вытянувшееся лицо Баки. – Ты сам рассказал ему об окне, и сам же навел на мысль о том, что Беннер может его доломать. Дальше – дело техники. Пара дружеских советов, и рама падает при малейшем прикосновении. Стиву даже не пришлось приближаться к оранжерее. Все за него сделал Беннер. 

– Звучит безумно, – решил Клинт. 

– По твоей логике первый кандидат в преступники вовсе не Стив, а я, – хмыкнул Баки. – У меня больше поводов злиться на Рамлоу, и это я отправил Беннера в оранжерею. 

Тони и Клинт расхохотались. Они смеялись так долго, что Баки успел отмести мысль, что они считают его слабаком, не способным разработать и воплотить в жизнь хитроумное преступление, и заволновался, что с ними случилась истерика. Все же несчастный случай в больнице стал настоящим потрясением. 

– Вот за что ты мне нравишься… Вот умеешь же ты… – сказал Тони, все еще давясь смешками. – Но вообще-то у меня есть доказательства. 

Тони порылся в карманах, извлек мятую и грязную салфетку и протянул Баки. 

– Ты что, рылся в мусорке? – удивился тот. – Тебе позволили рыться в мусоре? 

– Стоило ли покупать больницу, если не можешь рыться где хочешь и когда хочешь? – развел руками Тони. – Мне повезло. Я успел добыть улику раньше, чем меня скрутили. Ну, смотри же! 

Баки расправил явственно пахнущую чем-то мясным салфетку и увидел на ней три круга, явно нарисованных Стивом, и квадрат, видимо, начерченный Беннером. Баки поморщился. Стив так усердно пытался расположить его к себе, пусть и против воли Баки, что было немного неприятно узнать, что тот предлагает нарисовать круги каждому встречному. 

– Это схема, – объяснил Тони. – Квадрат – окно. Круги – Рамлоу, Беннер и Стив… Что, все равно не доходит? – вздохнул он. 

Баки и Клинт помотали головами. 

– Ну ладно, – вздохнул Тони. – Значит, когда это случится в следующий раз, вы будете чувствовать стыд и неловкость из-за того, что я был прав, а вы – нет. Меня это устраивает, – объявил Тони и, засунув руки глубоко в карманы и насвистывая бодрую мелодию, удалился. 

Баки и Клинт постояли еще некоторое время у окна, пытаясь осмыслить все, что вывалил на них Тони. Молчание нарушил Баки. 

– А эти твои голоса. Что они говорят, то есть – пишут тебе? – поинтересовался он. 

Баки был знаком с Клинтом достаточно давно, но спросить об этом напрямую никак не получалось. При знакомстве, когда они вежливо обменивались диагнозами, Баки просто побоялся услышать ответ, потом, когда общество Клинта перестало его напрягать – считал вопрос слишком личным, а когда они подружились – как-то к слову не приходилось. 

– Да всякую ерунду. Что нужно быть добрее, помогать людям, быть внимательней к тебе и Тони, – ответил Клинт. 

Баки вскинул бровь. 

– Да не парься, – рассмеялся Клинт, хлопнув Баки по плечу. – Я же не идиот, чтобы слушаться голосов. И кстати, – добавил он тише, – ты вообще как? Это ведь ты нашел Рамлоу…

Баки задумался на минуту и после паузы ответил: 

– Хорошо, отлично. Все в порядке, – сказал он. 

Несколько часов назад на его глазах человек захлебывался собственной кровью, но, как ни старался, Баки не находил у себя признаков тревоги или страха. Ему не было плохо, а значит, было, считай, хорошо.

* * *

Так вот каково это – быть Зимним Солдатом. Баки прислушался к своему ровно бьющемуся сердцу, к спокойствию, которое переполняло его. Он плохо помнил те эпизоды своей жизни, когда становился Солдатом, и уж точно не занимался в такие моменты самоанализом. Солдат, в отличие от Баки, не был к нему склонен. Но других объяснений, почему Баки отнесся к происшествию с Рамлоу так безразлично, не было. Он не переносил вида крови, он не желал никому ни смерти, ни тяжелых увечий. Одним из преимуществ больницы, кроме того, что здесь редко появлялись незнакомцы, была предсказуемость. Дни были похожи один на другой, и крупным событием считалось то, что за завтраком неожиданно не нашлось йогурта. Люди здесь хоть временами и буянили, и кричали, не умирали, не калечились и не убивали друг друга. До сегодняшнего утра.

Конечно, Баки ни на секунду не поверил в версию Тони о том, что Стив подговорил Беннера испортить окно. Но по всему выходило, что Баки должен был сейчас лежать в смирительной рубашке в изоляторе, обколотый транквилизаторами, и, возможно, тихо выть, уткнувшись в свои колени. Однако же он не выл, он стоял у окна, вполне дееспособный, и с теплотой вспоминал о вишневом йогурте, который съел сегодня утром. На такую черствость был способен только Зимний Солдат. 

В отличие от Баки, больница с самого утра стояла на ушах, полностью оправдывая свое назначение как пристанище для обезумевших людей. После того, как Баки, ошеломленный произошедшим, явился в главный зал – как был, с ящиком с землей под мышкой и с брызгами крови на носах кроссовок, хоть он и не произнес ни слова, все сразу поняли, что произошло что-то страшное и где именно это случилось. До тех пор, пока санитары и врачи смогли хоть как-то утихомирить пациентов, сбегать посмотреть на агонию Рамлоу успели все, кто не был заперт в палате и проявлял хотя бы минимальный интерес к окружающему миру. Даже Тор, большую часть времени проводивший в мире своих фантазий, выбираясь оттуда, только если по телевизору показывали передачу про Теслу, наведался в оранжерею. 

Баки смутно помнил, как мимо него туда-сюда бегали люди, помнил красные следы вокруг себя, присыпанные комьями земли. Как Тор подошел к нему и с сожалением отметил, что если бы Рамлоу ударило током, он бы хотя бы не мучался, как сейчас. Баки сочувственно похлопал его по плечу. Он думал, что еще одним преимуществом этой больницы в сравнении с внешним миром было то, что здесь собрались очень добрые, очень сострадающие люди. 

Суматоха не улеглась, даже когда Рамлоу увезли в больницу, а самые буйные пациенты получили свою дозу успокоительных. Врачи метались от одного больного к другому, чье состояние позволяло обойтись без сильнодействующих препаратов, но требовало участия и поддержки: поделиться впечатлениями хотели многие. 

Баки оказался в стороне от всей этой суеты. Пирса все еще не было в городе, так что прыгать вокруг него и справляться о самочувствии было просто некому. Только утром, когда Баки устал стоять посреди холла, избавился от ящика с землей и самостоятельно выбил себе обувь взамен кроссовок и новые больничные штаны взамен испачканных, его позвали в приемную – поговорить с Пирсом по телефону. 

Разговор получился смазанным и разочаровывающим. Пирс несколько раз осведомился о его самочувствии, но Баки не чувствовал ничего такого, о чем стоило бы говорить с доктором, кроме того, что посадил несколько заноз от ящика и не мог припомнить, делал ли прививку от столбняка. 

Беседа подходила к концу. Уже звучали пожелания больше бывать на свежем воздухе, делать дыхательную гимнастику и меньше волноваться, как Баки решился и, прижав трубку к самому рту, тихо проговорил: 

– Мне кажется, это опять случилось. Зимний Солдат. Он вернулся. 

– Кто-то пострадал? – услышал он в трубке после короткой паузы. 

– Нет! – ответил Баки. – В смысле, прямо сейчас! Я – это он. 

– Тогда почему ты так решил? 

– Не знаю, – вздохнул Баки. Это было проще почувствовать, чем объяснить. – Человек умирал на моих глазах. А я… мне… – замялся Баки. Лучше всего его мысли выражала фраза:: мне все равно. Но казалось, произнеси он это вслух, и Солдат окончательно обретет над ним власть. 

– Ты не Солдат, – отмахнулся Пирс. – Поверь мне. Мы с ним стали добрыми друзьями, и я бы понял, если бы говорил с ним. 

Баки не удержался и тихо хмыкнул. Он вспомнил царапину на лице Пирса, и она никак не сочеталась в его представлении ни с добротой, ни с дружбой. Впрочем, с учетом синяков Рамлоу, может быть, незначительная степень повреждений у Пирса и правда говорила об исключительном расположении Солдата к нему. 

– Это нормально, что ты спокоен, – заверил его Пирс. – Иногда последствия стресса проявляются позже. Особенно – ретравмирующие. Подожди немного, стоит тебе расслабиться и отпустить себя, как тебя накроет переживаниями с головой, – мирно пообещал Пирс, хотя ничего умиротворяющего в его словах не было. – Уверен, ты разрыдаешься, как только окажешься в моем кабинете. Ты же знаешь, подсознательно понимаешь, как я бережно отношусь к твоим чувствам, и тогда, в безопасной обстановке, дашь им выход, – продолжал Пирс. 

– Да, наверное, – пробормотал Баки. 

– Все будет хорошо, – пообещал Пирс. – Я скоро вернусь. А пока отвлекись, развейся, больше бывай с людьми. 

Баки со всем старанием пытался выполнять его рекомендации. Баки повезло, что благодаря неожиданно снизошедшему на него присутствию духа его не заперли в палате и позволили свободно передвигаться по больнице. Но компанию найти толком не удалось. Тони был занят тем, что слонялся за Пеппер, которая как глава попечительского совета с самого утра приехала в больницу, чтобы разобраться в случившемся. Клинт, в свою очередь, крутился рядом с потенциально нестабильными пациентами, надеясь довести кого-то и немного повеселиться. Даже Стив, который обычно бросался навстречу, стоило дать малейший повод думать, что Баки вот-вот с ним заговорит, оставил его. 

Он не пришел на завтрак. А когда Баки вернулся в палату, то обнаружил, что Стив засел в ванной. Из-за двери слышался плеск воды, тихий говор, а из щели внизу валил пар. Через час Баки заволновался и захотел в уборную. Но, к его удивлению, когда он постучал, дверь открыл не Стив, а его лечащий врач, Ник Фьюри. Он сунул Баки в руки пустой поднос с грязными тарелками, пробурчал извинения и захлопнул дверь. 

Хотя Стив и не выглядил особенно подавленным или встревоженным, Фьюри практически не отходил от него весь день. Он сидел с ним, пока Стив часы напролет плескался в ванной, даже приносил ему прямо туда еду. Дважды Фьюри, судя по всему, удавалось выманить Стива из ванной. Но стоило тому уйти, как Стив снова лез в горячую воду.

Только раз он обратился к Баки. 

– Приятно быть чистым, – вроде как даже оправдываясь, сказал Стив, прежде чем вновь скрылся в клубах пара. 

Впрочем, перед ужином ситуация начала выправляться. Баки смог вытащить Клинта и Тони ненадолго к окну. А через несколько минут после того, как они ушли, он увидел в коридоре Фьюри. Тот не стал обращать внимания на то, что Баки злостно нарушает правила, в конце концов, он сам отдал ему сигареты. Это было необычным. В смысле не его безразличие к нарушением, а то, что он сначала сам пришел сюда, а потом протянул руку, извлек из нагрудного кармана Баки пачку сигарет, выудил одну и закурил. 

– Тони здесь нет, – сказал Баки.

– Вижу, – ответил Фьюри, устало закатив глаз. – Я искал тебя. 

– Да? – Баки был заинтригован. Должно быть, Пирс, обеспокоенный его состоянием, все же попросил одного из врачей присмотреть за ним, раз уж получилось так, что Баки остался один на один с затаившимися последствиями стресса. 

– Мы редко так делаем, – начал Фьюри. – Но ты вроде бы в порядке, да? 

– Спасибо, да, я вроде бы в порядке, – улыбнулся Баки. 

– Хотел попросить тебя об одолжении. Для Стива. Ты не мог бы побыть с ним немного? Поужинать с ним. С виду он хорошо держится, и мне бы не хотелось надолго оставлять его одного, но нужно заняться и другими пациентами. От тебя ничего особенного не потребуется, – заверил Фьюри. – Стив сказал, что вы очень сдружились, так что просто поболтайте как друзья, как обычно, ладно? 

– Ладно, – согласился Баки, хотя совместный ужин и болтовня со Стивом вообще-то не были чем-то обычным или простым для него. Но просьба со стороны доктора вроде как немного льстила. Раз уж некому было позаботиться о нем самом, то почему бы не попробовать помочь кому-то другому. Только было неловко, что этим кем-то должен был быть Стив. 

– Отлично, – обрадовался Фьюри. – Я уже сказал ему, что ты придешь. Попрошу кого-нибудь принести ужин прямо в вашу комнату. 

Баки снова кивнул, немного раздосадованный, что за него все решили, и отправился в свою палату. Туда, где его ждал Стив.

* * *

Стив ждал его.

Он сидел, замотанный в белый махровый халат, за складным столом с двумя подносами, полными еды. Должно быть, он только вылез из ванны, и его обычно светлая кожа приобрела ярко-розовый цвет, как будто Стив хотел не расслабиться и помыться, а обварился. От свежеприготовленной еды шел пар, и Стив тоже как будто немного дымился. Из-за его обычной бледности Баки думал, что его тело должно быть холодным. А сейчас ему хотелось прикоснуться к его щеке и проверить, так ли он горяч, как кажется. Баки любил греть свою руку о что-нибудь теплое. 

Баки подошел к свободному стулу, присел и начал ковыряться в своей тарелке с едой, поглядывая украдкой на Стива. Вопреки беспокойству Фьюри, Стив не производил впечатление человека, которого страшно оставить одного. Напротив, он излучал спокойствие, уверенность и довольство собой, как и положено тому, кто хорошо выспался, отлежался в ванной и собрался плотно поужинать. Правда, к еде он так и не прикасался, будто ждал какого-то сигнала. 

Баки, хотя он здорово проголодался, кусок в горло не лез из-за неловкости. Он зачерпнул несколько кукурузных зерен из тарелки и отправил в рот. На полпути они соскользнули вниз, и Баки облизал пустую вилку. В общем-то, чем-то таким характеризовался весь его день. Он был насыщен событиями, и Баки знал, что они должны были бы вызвать у него сильные эмоции, плохие или хорошие, но в итоге, пытаясь как-то осмыслить свое состояние, он будто хватал руками пустоту. Только Стив, как островок стабильности, нервировал так же сильно, как и обычно. Как ни странно, сейчас это даже слегка радовало Баки. 

Он предпринял еще одну попытку, более успешную, что-нибудь съесть. А потом, припомнив просьбы Фьюри завести непринужденную беседу не нашел ничего лучше, чем спросить: 

– А ты успел сходить посмотреть на Рамлоу? 

Услышав собственный голос, Баки смущенно замолк. В нем отчетливо улавливалось какой-то нездоровый восторг, как будто речь шла не о жизни и смерти человека, а о крутом фильме или концерте, пропустить который было просто преступно. 

– Нет, я купался, – улыбнулся Стив. – Говорят, это ты его нашел? 

– Да, – подтвердил Баки. – Он еще дышал. У него торчал из шеи огромный кусок стекла! Не понимаю, как он не прошел насквозь. А может быть, прошел, а я не увидел из-за того, что он лежал? Человек может прожить еще какое-то время, если ему проткнуть шею? 

– Смотря как проткнуть, – пожал плечами Стив. 

– …И там кровищи было – ужас. И все лицо изрезано осколками. Если бы он выжил, то на всю жизнь остались бы шрамы. Мы бы, наверное, и не узнали его, если бы встретили, – продолжал Баки. 

– Рад, что тебе понравилось, – улыбнулся Стив. 

Он улыбнулся так, что было непонятно, осуждает он Баки или шутит. 

– Это нормально – обсуждать такие вещи, – пробурчал Баки, смутившись снова. – В конце концов, человек умер. Все хотят знать подробности, и не только психи. Кое-кто из санитаров хотел меня расспросить, пока врачи им не запретили. 

– Главное, что он больше не будет цепляться к тебе, – миролюбиво отозвался Стив. – К тому же, он не умер. 

– Откуда ты знаешь? – удивился Баки. 

– Фьюри сказал. 

– Он мог и соврать, чтобы не пугать тебя, – возразил Баки. 

– Тогда он ушел бы от ответа. Врачи всегда так делают с тревожными новостями. Не лгут, но умалчивают о них. 

Это было похоже на правду. Наверное, он должен был испытывать облегчение, но чувствовал только досаду. Столько шуму поднялось из-за Рамлоу, а он даже не умер. Было из-за чего суетиться. 

– Почему ты не ешь? – снова пробурчал Баки. 

Он надеялся, что это поможет закончить тот странный разговор, что они вели. Хотя, строго говоря, Стив не начинал его и даже особенно не поддерживал. Но теперь из-за него Баки чувствовал себя немного сволочью и беспринципным сплетником, жадным до кровавых подробностей. 

– Но мы же болтали. Не хотел отвлекаться от разговора с тобой, – снова улыбнулся Стив. 

Тем не менее, как по команде, он взялся за еду. Низко склонившись над тарелкой, он усиленно заработал вилкой и челюстями. Баки чуть не подавился, глядя, как Стив поглощает еду. Баки был уверен, что Стив прожевывал каждую порцию ровно столько раз, сколько рекомендовали журналы о здоровье, просто делал это очень быстро. Так что не прошло и минуты, как его тарелка оказалась пуста, и Стив вновь сидел, откинувшись на спинку стула, и благостно смотрел на Баки. 

Тот уныло жевал свою еду и думал. Пережевывая тофу, он думал о словах Пирса, о том, что Стив – часть его терапии, хоть и вынужденной. Встряхивая перечницу – о просьбе Фьюри развлечь Стива разговорами. Пережевывая кусок мяса с кровью – о самом Стиве, который все еще был неплохим парнем и все еще пугал его до дрожи в ногах. В конце концов, пора было брать себя в руки. И Баки кое-как взял. 

– Послушай, – промямлил он. – Мы с тобой как-то не так начали. 

– Все в порядке, – улыбнулся Стив. – Мне не портят аппетит разговоры о крови и насилии. 

– Я не об этом, – возразил Баки. – А о нас с тобой. О том, что у нас не складывается. 

– Не складывается? – переспросил Стив. Он перестал улыбаться, нахмурился и потер переносицу. – Я думал, мы подружились. Я что-то сделал не так? 

Стив все делал не так. И все же Баки поспешил ответить: 

– Нет-нет, ничего подобного. 

– Наверное, я правда был немного странным в последние дни, – начал рассуждать Стив. – Это из-за одного лекарства, что я начал принимать. Чувствовал себя из-за него немного… – он покрутил ладонью у головы и продолжил, вновь вернув свой оптимизм: – Мы с доктором Фьюри решили, что от него лучше отказаться. Так что теперь все должно быть нормально. 

– Так вот почему ты рисовал те круги! – облегченно вздохнул Баки. Он и сам не раз попадал в такую ситуацию с лекарствами и прекрасно знал, как крепко может заклинить из-за неправильно подобранных препаратов. 

– А что не так с моими кругами? – удивился Стив.

Баки вцепился рукой в волосы и что было сил замотал головой. 

– Все так. Дело не в тебе, дело во мне. Просто мне бывает страшно. 

– Ты что, боишься меня? – удивился Стив. – Я никогда не причиню тебе вреда! 

– Я знаю! Я понимаю это – вот тут, – он постучал пальцем по виску. – Только ничего не могу с собой поделать. 

– Уверен, что тут – ты тоже это знаешь, – ответил Стив. Он протянул руку к Баки так близко, что едва не коснулся его груди. – Иначе бы мы сейчас не разговаривали. 

– Это часть моей болезни, – продолжал Баки. – Мне трудно привыкать к новым людям. Может быть, если бы я узнал тебя получше, то привык бы быстрее. 

– О, конечно, – согласился Стив. – Что бы ты хотел узнать обо мне? 

– Почему ты попал сюда? – спросил Баки. 

Он сам не знал, что ожидал услышать. Что Стива объявили сумасшедшим потому, что он убивает людей. Или сводит их с ума, преследуя и разглядывая по ночам. Или что он эмиссар инопланетной расы, посланный на Землю, чтобы подготовить вторжение. Но Баки было очень важно знать диагноз Стива. Каким бы он ни оказался, Баки хотя бы поймет, с чем имеет дело. 

– Ничего опасного, – рассмеялся Стив. – Нервная анорексия. Из-за нее пока никто не пострадал, кроме меня самого. 

Баки уставился на Стива. Тот, должно быть, издевался. Стив был крупным, спортивным парнем, излучавшим пусть и не душевное, но физическое здоровье точно. Он только что на глазах Баки за секунды проглотил такое количество еды, которым можно было бы накормить двух человек поменьше. 

Баки не удержался и саркастически усмехнулся:

– Ну, серьезно! 

– Анорексия – это не смешно, – нахмурился Стив. Он скрестил руки на груди и как-то весь сжался, чуть склонившись вперед. – Это не выдумка. И это не глупо – иметь проблемы с едой, – пробурчал Стив. 

– Я не смеюсь! – опешил Баки. 

– Я не пытаюсь привлечь к себе внимание! Я не виноват, что это случилось со мной, – чуть ли не кричал Стив. 

Стив все еще сидел скрючившись, засунув ладони поглубже под мышки. Баки часто видел такую позу у психов, когда те пытались отгородиться от ужасающей их действительности. Только сейчас ему почему-то казалось, что Стив не пытается замкнуться в себе, а, наоборот, ограждает мир от самого себя. 

– Я только хотел сказать, что ты в хорошей форме. Даже не верится, что ты голодаешь, – поспешно проговорил Баки. 

– Никто не верит! – воскликнул Стив. – Но я тебе докажу! 

Он вскочил с места, подскочил к своему шкафу, достал сумку и начал лихорадочно рыться в ней. Баки вжался в спинку стула. Он уже второй раз за несколько дней стал свидетелем приступов гнева у тихого и спокойного человека, каким описывал его Пирс. Человека, который умудрился подружиться с Беннером. Баки начал подозревать, что, может быть, дело в нем, а не в Стиве. Хотя больше всего на свете он хотел избежать конфликта, сбежать и спрятаться, раз за разом он доводил Стива до белого каления. 

– Не надо, я тебе верю, – взмолился Баки. 

Анорексичный Стив был с него ростом и шире в плечах, а Баки, когда попадал в больницу, кроме дыхательной гимнастики, никаким фитнесом не занимался. Если Стив решит преподать ему урок, то у Баки не будет никаких шансов, если не появится Солдат. Впрочем, лучше было оказаться битым, чем снова превращаться в него. 

– Нет! Ты смотри! – процедил Стив. 

Он больше не рылся в сумке, а стоял прямо над Баки, протягивая ему потрепанное фото. Баки хотелось забраться с ногами на стул, обнять колени и ждать своей участи, но Стив тряс и тряс перед ним фотографией, и Баки счел, что безопасней сделать так, как хочет Стив. 

– Господи, – выдохнул он, взглянув на фото.

– Это я, – сказал Стив с вызовом, будто Баки выражал в этом сомнения. 

А сомнений никаких не было. На фото точно был Стив, только моложе, почти ребенок, и он был таким маленьким и тощим, что Баки, казалось, видит каждую кость в его теле. 

– Сколько тебе здесь лет? Около десяти?

– Семнадцать, – пробурчал Стив. – Я совсем не рос, пока не ел. 

– Как же ты ходил? – ужаснулся Баки. 

В таком крошечном и изможденном теле не должно было быть сил даже для того, чтобы лежать, не говоря уже о передвижении. 

– С трудом, – проворчал Стив. Он все еще был хмурым, но вроде бы потихоньку отходил. – Я же не за один день стал таким. Когда отказываешься от еды медленно, даже не замечаешь, что чувствуешь себя хуже. 

– А почему ты отказался от еды? – спросил Баки и тут же прикусил язык. Не хватало снова разозлить Стива идиотским вопросом. 

– Сложно сказать, – пожал плечами Стив. – Мы с врачами решили, что дело в семье. Мать часто жаловалась, что меня тяжело прокормить. Наверное, я решил перестать есть совсем. До сих пор, если случается что-то экстраординарное, могу перестать есть. 

– Мне жаль, – проговорил Баки. 

– Ну, я держу это под контролем. Есть ради чего стараться, – мягко улыбнулся Стив. От его злости не осталось и следа. – И поэтому я здесь. Я ответил на твой вопрос? 

– Да, конечно. 

– Вот видишь, я совершенно безопасен. Тебе со мной нечего бояться, – подвел итог Стив. 

Баки не был в этом уверен также, как Стив, но согласно кивнул. Хотя, в общем-то, теперь ему было скорее грустно, чем страшно. 

– Если хочешь, можешь тоже спросить меня о чем-нибудь, – предложил Баки. 

Он был уверен, что Стив спросит про его руку. Люди рассчитывали на увлекательную историю, над которой можно было бы повздыхать и поплакать. Даже в психиатрической клинике всем было интересней узнать, куда она подевалась, чем ждать от Баки, что он начнет бегать по коридору голым или встанет на четвереньки и укусит нового знакомого за ногу. Он не любил говорить о том, как потерял руку, но Стиву был готов рассказать все как есть, хотя толком ничего и не помнил сам. Тема анорексии, судя по реакции, была болевой точкой Стива, а Баки проехался по ней асфальтовым катком. По справедливости, он тоже должен был рассказать непростую историю. Но чего Баки не ожидал, так того, что Стив скажет: 

– Кто такой Зимний Солдат? 

Баки не любил говорить о руке, но не стыдился своего увечья. Оно всегда было на виду, оно привлекало внимание, люди вечно косились на его завязанный в узел у плеча рукав, даже если не хотели этого делать. Его боль, его драма всегда была на поверхности. Зимний Солдат же был спрятан глубоко внутри, и Баки был бы и сам рад похоронить его, но темное нечто, дремавшее в нем, так или иначе давало о себе знать. 

– Зимний Солдат, он… – начал Баки. 

Объяснять про Солдата было сложно, учитывая, что Баки и сам толком не понимал этого состояния. Он надеялся, что Стив, заметив его замешательство, скажет, что отвечать не обязательно, если Баки не хочет. Но тот будто не замечал его настроения и спокойно сидел напротив, облокотившись на стол, и ждал. 

– Солдат, он… другой, – продолжил Баки. – Другой я. Он просто иногда приходит. Например, когда мне больно или страшно. Но мы с Пирсом до конца не понимаем, что провоцирует его появление, и прорабатываем эту проблему, и есть некоторые успехи… 

– Он защищает тебя? – проговорил Стив. 

– Нет! – воскликнул Баки. – Он делает вещи, которые я никогда бы не стал. Это он разбил лицо Рамлоу, когда тот пытался меня утихомирить. Он вывихнул руку парню с работы, когда тот сказал, что ненавидит меня. Из-за него случилась та драка, и я... Из-за него я торчу здесь! Он всегда лезет в драку, хотя я считаю, что лучше промолчать. Он агрессивный, злопамятный и... 

– Он тебя защищает, – тихо проговорил Стив. 

– Лучше бы он исчез, – пробормотал Баки и уткнулся в тарелку с остывшей едой, всячески демонстрируя, что разговор окончен. 

Баки в тишине дожевал свой ужин и проглотил вечернюю порцию лекарств, которая стояла здесь же, рядом с подносом с едой. Стив сделал то же самое. Только сначала высыпал из стаканчика таблетки на ладонь. Стив, должно быть, старался действовать скрытно, но Баки заметил, что две из них так и остались в его руке, когда он проглотил остальные и запил их водой. 

– Что ты делаешь? – удивился Баки. 

– А что я делаю? – непринужденно отозвался Стив. Но Баки видел, как забегали его глаза, будто его застали на месте преступления. 

– Нужно выпить их все. 

– А, это, – бросил Стив. – Нет, эти мне пить не нужно. 

– Нужно пить все таблетки! Раз их прописал врач, – возразил Баки. 

– Вообще-то, нет, – ответил Стив. – Смотри, одна из них от астмы… 

– Если бы у меня была астма, я бы глотал их постоянно. Ты что, хочешь задохнуться? 

– Но у меня нет астмы, – сказал Стив.

– Тогда зачем их тебе дают? – удивился Баки. 

– Понимаешь, это старая история, – замялся Стив. – Моя мать была, ну, с особенностями. Она работала медсестрой и, наверное, это повлияло на нее. В общем, она начала находить у меня симптомы разных болезней. Астма – это ерунда. Я полжизни носил очки, пока не догадался, что они не нужны, мне вырезали аппендицит, хотя он был в норме, и чуть не поставили кардиостимулятор, хотя мое сердце работает как часы. 

– Веселое у тебя было детство, – покачал головой Баки. Стив и правда, должно быть, был очень спокойным человеком, раз называл «особенностями» идиотизм женщины, которая лечила его от несуществующих болячек, пока тот умирал от голода. 

– Да обычное, – пожал плечами Стив. – Я прошел полное обследование, когда остался один, и отказался от всех лишних лекарств. Но иногда из-за ошибок эти болезни всплывают в моей карточке. Иногда проще не пить ненужную таблетку, чем объяснять, почему она тебе не нужна. 

– А вторая? – спросил Баки. – Ты отложил две таблетки. 

– Вторая – та, от которой я вел себя странно, – объяснил Стив. – Ее еще не успели убрать из списка моих лекарств. 

– А как ты узнал, что нужно выбросить именно эти таблетки? 

– А ты что, никогда не смотришь, что пьешь? Я могу отличить по виду любые лекарства. Кстати, та, вторая, была и в твоем стакане. 

– Я давно их принимаю, и все нормально, – отозвался Баки. – Никаких побочных эффектов. 

– Повезло, – улыбнулся Стив. 

Они перекинулись еще парой слов, а потом Баки извинился, взял со своей тумбочки бутылку с водой и отправился в ванную комнату. Он упал на колени перед унитазом и засунул пальцы поглубже в рот. Он вызывал рвоту, пил воду, и его снова рвало, до тех пор, пока он не остался полностью уверен, что от проглоченных лекарств в его желудке не осталось и следа.


	2. Глава 2

– Ну, может быть, легкое раздражение? – попробовал Баки. Он не был уверен, что чувства, которые вызывает терапия прямо сейчас, подходят под задание, которое дал Пирс. Они уже полчаса пытались завести ненавязчивый терапевтический разговор, но с какой стороны Пирс ни пытался подступиться к Баки, беседа не клеилась. – Или разочарование. Неудачи рождают неудовлетворенность. Я пытаюсь понять, что делаю не так. То есть, я не виню себя, – быстро поправился Баки, – но я не могу повлиять на ситуацию в целом, только на свои действия, да? Но у меня не получается отработать этот сеанс, и это бесит, – сказал Баки. 

– Не нужно пытаться анализировать чувства, – ответил Пирс. Он потер лоб, вздохнул и, чтоб наверняка, поморщился, ясно давая понять, что думает о попытках самоанализа Баки. – Пожалуйста. Ради бога. Даже не пытайся. Просто дай им течь сквозь тебя, как им хочется.

Но как Баки ни старался, из него ничего не текло. 

– Ну, может, усталость? – спросил он. – Я очень устал, – признался Баки. 

Он все утро провел в оранжерее, которую впервые открыли для посещения после происшествия. Прошло три недели, и Баки вроде видел, как внутри снуют рабочие, укрепляя каркас. Но, положа руку на сердце, следов их работы Баки не обнаружил. Зато теперь было чем заняться. Оранжерея была совсем небольшой, и, откровенно говоря, работы на всех, кому врачи рекомендовали возиться с растениями, не хватало. Так что цветы даже как-то получше выглядели без ежедневного навязчивого ухода десятка больных. Правда, некоторые засохли, и Баки, выкапывая лунки под семена в ящике с землей, в кои-то веки думал, что это не напрасный труд. Он сильно подозревал, что им дают эти ящики по кругу, чтоб было чем занять руки. Во всяком случае, Баки ни разу не видел, чтобы хоть что-то взошло. 

Тем не менее, он провел упоительные полтора часа, молотя палкой по земле. Хотя с непривычки у него и устала рука. 

Пирс снова помотал головой и поцокал языком.

– Устал он! – он шутливо погрозил Баки пальцем. – По правилам за разговоры об усталости мне нужно прописать тебе антидепрессанты, увеличить дозу успокоительного и ограничить личное время. Ты же не хочешь этого? Да и с чего тебе уставать? Тебе у нас хорошо живется. Самому иногда хочется здесь полечиться, да не от чего, – рассмеялся Пирс. 

– Я здесь очень давно. Но прогресса совсем нет, – осмелился сказать Баки. 

Не то чтобы ему не нравилось в больнице. Он привык к ней, завел тут приятелей, да и в обычной жизни он не мог обеспечить себе жилье и еду такого качества. Но все же это был не курорт, и Баки был здесь по делу. Он и так последние годы по большей части провел взаперти. Он очень боялся, что вся его жизнь пройдет так же. 

– Прогресс есть, – уверенно сказал Пирс. – Просто ты его не чувствуешь. Это нормально. Даже хорошо. Только приступы ощущаются ярко, а обычная жизнь – это рутина, которую мы не чувствуем. 

– Наверное, – согласился Баки. – Но все же, может быть, нам попробовать что-то еще? Что-то кроме разговоров о том, что происходит со мной сейчас? Потому что со мной ничего не происходит. 

– Мы не просто говорим о том, что происходит с тобой прямо сейчас. Мы работаем с твоим состоянием, с твоими эмоциями, пока они еще свежие. Через них мы можем выйти на более глубокие проблемы. 

– И все же... – пробормотал Баки. 

– Но если ты считаешь, что готов – а я думаю, что нет – с учетом того, что тебе недавно пришлось пережить, мы можем затронуть более серьезные темы. 

– Я готов, – пробормотал Баки. 

Вопреки прогнозам, нервного срыва у него так и не произошло. Пирс до сих пор утверждал, что сознание Баки просто решило его отложить. По мнению Баки, откладывать было уже просто некуда. Оставалось признать, что травмы Рамлоу не принесли ему никаких неприятных последствий. 

– Хорошо, – согласился Пирс. – Тогда давай поговорим о твоей руке. Расскажи мне, как ты ее потерял. 

Баки поморщился. Он сам хотел более жесткой терапии, но не настолько. Если бы он не уважал Пирса и не доверял его мнению, то решил бы, что тот назло выбрал самую неприятную тему, только чтобы Баки отказался говорить и признал его правоту. 

– Я пришел в парк к десяти вечера, как мне было сказано… – тоскливо начал Баки. 

– Нет, – жестко оборвал его Пирс. – Не нужно пересказывать то, что тебе рассказали врачи и полиция. Говори о том, как запомнил это сам. 

– Я помню поезд, – проговорил Баки. Он рассказывал эту историю на сеансах психотерапии десятки раз. Но из-за множества повторений она не стала менее болезненной. 

– Ты был внутри или ждал его на перроне? – спросил Пирс. Он тоже не первый раз слышал про это, однако без наводящих вопросов, без принуждения продолжать Баки так и сидел бы молча, глядя в пустоту, и думал о поезде. 

– Внутри, – пробормотал Баки. 

– Как ты попал в него? 

– Не знаю, – ответил Баки. – Я просто был там. 

Баки просто был там. Он сидел посреди темного вагона на груде тяжелых ящиков и ждал. Вагон мало походил на те, что он видел на картинках, рекламирующих путешествия. Никаких скамеек, никаких полок для сна или окон, за которыми весело менялись пейзажи. Его будто заперли в огромной железной коробке, полной ящиков. Может быть, Баки попал сюда в одном из них, может быть, он здесь, чтобы его положили в один из них и заколотили крышку.

Только перестук колес и вибрация пола напоминали, что вагон движется, а не затоплен в самом глубоком месте океана или не зарыт в землю. Где-то там, за железными стенами, Баки знал, кипела жизнь. Сияли огни, высокие сосны колыхались под порывами ветра. Вдоль железнодорожного пути стояли люди. Они кричали и махали руками, приветствуя поезд. Баки не видел их, но знал, что они были там. Они были там, а он – здесь. И знает только бог, как же он хотел оказаться по ту сторону стен, среди счастливых, беззаботных людей. Там, где ему больше никогда не будет места. Поезд набрал скорость, теперь ему с него не сойти.

– Ты не должен там быть, – тихо проговорил Пирс. 

– Нет, должен! – воскликнул Баки. 

Вагон был рассчитан на семерых пассажиров. Они сидели то тут, то там на ящиках и ждали до поры. Баки никогда не стремился попасть в их число, но Бекка купила билет. И он ни за что не позволил бы ей попасть на этот поезд. Уж лучше Баки, чем она. 

– Знаешь, Баки, поезд не обязательно означает что-то плохое, – прервал его Пирс. – Он, например, может означать свободу. Я сам в детстве мечтал однажды пробраться а товарняк и уехать куда глаза глядят. Или желание поскорее оставить все в прошлом. Чем дольше ты едешь, тем дальше окажутся твои несчастья. 

– Да какая это свобода, – горько усмехнулся Баки. 

Все, что говорил Пирс, не имело никакого отношения к поездам в целом и к его поезду в частности. Какое отношение грязный и скучный поезд, который еще и едет по двум врытым в землю рельсам, имеет к свободе? И уж точно Баки не стремился стать одноруким калекой с расшатанной психикой и весьма туманными перспективами вернуться к нормальной жизни. Лучше бы он вообще навсегда остался в этом поезде, чем бы он ни был в системе аналогий Пирса.

– Свобода не брать ответственность за свою жизнь, – пожал плечами Пирс. 

– Думаете, я этого хотел? – прошипел Баки, помахав в воздухе обрубком руки. 

– Свобода сделать вид, подчеркиваю, сделать вид, что ты спрятался от людей и тебе никто не нужен, – хмыкнул Пирс. – Как насчет этого? 

Спрятаться от людей. Баки хотел бы спрятаться от них, пусть ему даже пришлось бы сидеть в одном из этих ящиков, похожих на гробы. Но люди уже видели, что Баки здесь. Прятаться было поздно, а бежать – некуда. 

– Пора выходить, – услышал Баки. – Конечная. 

Поезд мерно покачивался на полном ходу. Если следующая станция и была конечной, если она вообще существовала, то ехать до нее было еще очень долго. 

– Не думаю, что мы уже приехали, – возразил Баки. 

Он огляделся по сторонам. Люди, что раньше тут и там отдыхали на ящиках, поднялись со своих мест и обступили его полукругом. Баки пришлось собрать все свое мужество в кулак, чтобы не сделать боязливый шаг назад. Ведь, кажется, незнакомцы именно этого от него и добивались. 

– Для тебя – конечная, – хмыкнул один из них. 

Он подошел к Баки почти вплотную. Баки никогда раньше не били, тем более – не избивали, и ему оставалось гадать, так ли это больно, как кажется. 

Человек ухмыльнулся, но не ударил. Он вытащил из-за спины толстый шланг, ткнул им Баки в грудь, и того ослепило вспышкой синего пламени. 

Баки видел, что горел, он был уверен, что осыпется горсткой синего сверкающего пепла через несколько секунд. Как во сне, он не чувствовал боли. Но ведь это и было всего лишь сном? 

Человек выстрелил снова, и Баки отступил на шаг, будто от удара в грудь. Человек стрелял и стрелял, Баки пятился и пятился. Он должен был упереться спиной в стену вагона, но, отставив ногу для очередного шага, не ощутил опоры. Он стоял на краю вагона, у распахнутой двери, а прямо за ним свистел ветер и далеко внизу в ущелье бежал ручей. 

– Я же сказал, конечная, – усмехнулся человек. И Баки полетел в пропасть. 

Он падал долго, а когда достиг дна ущелья, каждой костью, каждой мышцей почувствовал, что это не было сном. 

Он лежал один, среди высоких скал, в луже собственной крови, глядя, как поезд превращается из огромной, тяжелой махины в крохотную точку. 

Шли минуты, часы, но Баки так и не поднялся. Он лежал на спине, истекая кровью, глядя, как по высокому горному акведуку снова и снова проносятся поезда. Он не ждал, что его заметят. Те, кто ехал в поездах, знать не знали, кто там корчится от боли внизу. Они радовались скорости, сверкающему снегу и собственному счастью. До Баки им не было никакого дела. И все же теперь он был не один. Его уже заметало мелким снежком, а он не мог перестать думать, что чувствует на себе чей-то взгляд. Злой, жестокий, любопытный взгляд, как будто его смерть тоже была частью захватывающего приключения, за которым и приходят сюда люди. 

– Какого хрена кто-то смотрит!? Какого хрена на меня вечно кто-то смотрит, – возмутился Баки. Собственный голос звучал как-то жалко, и в нем проскакивали истеричные нотки. 

– Конечно, на тебя кто-то смотрел, – согласился Пирс. – Ведь кто-то увидел тебя и вызвал неотложку. А когда приехали врачи, то… 

– Зачем врачам на меня смотреть? Что они там не видели? – возразил Баки. 

Он нервно ерзал и крутился в своем кресле, и Пирс наклонился вперед, чтобы успокаивающе потрепать его по колену. Впрочем, его попытка не слишком удалась. Хотел он этого или нет, но он был одним из них, потому что должен был смотреть на Баки, пока они говорили. 

– Но это воспоминание с наблюдающим – что-то новенькое, – отметил Пирс, предусмотрительно отдернув руку, будто боялся, что Баки ее укусит. – Не хочу радовать тебя раньше времени, но это может быть прорывом. Если, конечно, ты не перехватил эту идею у кого-то из пациентов. 

Баки вспомнил Тони с его уверенностью, что в палате Баки установлены камеры слежения, и Стива, который мог очень долго сидеть и пялиться на него. 

– Это исключено, – помотал головой Баки. – Со мной не происходило ничего, связанного со взглядами. 

– Ты мог этого и не понять, – заметил Пирс. – Так что я хотел бы вернуться к этой теме в следующий раз, но уже с гипнозом. 

– С гипнозом? – заволновался Баки. – Вы не боитесь, что я снова… – он коснулся рукой щеки в том месте, где у Пирса когда-то была царапина. 

– Если бы я боялся, то не занимался бы этой работой, – пожал плечами Пирс. – Уверен, на этот раз все пройдет гладко. А пока тебе есть чем гордиться, Баки. В других обстоятельствах я бы посоветовал тебе отметить это рюмкой коньяка. Даже налил бы сам, но твои лекарства нельзя смешивать с алкоголем. 

– Эм. Спасибо? – пробормотал Баки. 

– Ну-ну, взбодрись, – сказал Пирс. – Раз уж тебе нельзя пить, дай я хоть тебя обниму. Ты заслужил объятья.

* * *

Несмотря на бурную радость и поздравления Пирса, Баки вышел из его кабинета совершенно разбитым и дезориентированным. Он не делал ничего особенного, только говорил, но его отчего-то охватила невероятная слабость и усталость. Он бы сполз на пол по стене, но не хотел привлекать внимание санитаров, которые по несколько человек дежурили около кабинетов врачей, пока те работали с пациентами.

Баки как мог непринужденно привалился к стене и сделал знак рукой, что все в порядке. Санитары быстро потеряли к нему интерес – он довольно часто задерживался после сеанса, так что ничего из ряда вон выходящего в этом не было. 

Они не договаривались ни о чем специально, но так вышло, что приемы Баки у Пирса и Стива у Фьюри были назначены на одни и те же дни в одно и то же время. И они частенько сталкивались друг с другом в коридоре и вместе шли на обед. А может, Стив его ждал специально, Баки не знал. 

Сегодня Пирс закончил с Баки раньше обычного, так что Стива в коридоре еще не было. Баки не был обязан его ждать. В конце концов, если Стив решил задерживаться из-за Баки, его самого это ни к чему не обязывало. К тому же ждать пришлось бы не меньше пятнадцати минут. Невежливо заставлять кого-то ждать так долго, если речь идет только о том, чтобы вместе спуститься на этаж ниже и пройти в столовую. Тем более, у Баки кружилась голова, ему было жизненно необходимо выпить кофе или то, что здесь выдавали за него, и, что уж говорить, ему было очень нужно присесть. Они не были детьми, чтобы всюду ходить парами, и Баки не собирался ждать. Но он стоял и стоял на месте, минута за минутой, растерянно глядя в пространство. 

Стив появился как всегда неожиданно, будто материализовался в воздухе, хотя Баки и смотрел прямо на вход в приемную Фьюри. Возможно, все эти оправдания о том, что Стив не следит за Баки, а просто задумчиво смотрит «в никуда», имели некоторый смысл. 

– Как все прошло? – спросил Баки. 

– Очень продуктивно, – ответил Стив. 

Он всегда так отвечал и излучал спокойствие и благодушие. Послушать его, так дела у него всегда шли лучше некуда, а проблемы если и не решались сами собой, то были на пути к этому. Как будто это не он дошел до того, чтобы оказаться в психиатрической клинике. 

И, положа руку на сердце, Стив не производил впечатление человека, у которого все в порядке с головой. Не то чтобы Баки не поверил в историю про анорексию, тем более Клинт и Тони ее вроде бы подтверждали, а сам Баки видел то страшное подростковое фото. Просто он думал, что Стив лукавил, скрыв часть своего диагноза. Не нужно было быть медиком, чтобы заметить, что со Стивом что-то не так. Хотя бы в легкой форме, но какие-то отклонения у Стива точно имелись. Само по себе Баки это не смущало, господи, в конце концов, можно подумать, он сам тут был самый здоровый. Просто они откровенно поговорили о болезнях, Баки даже рассказал ему о Солдате, и было немного обидно, что Стив что-то от него утаил. 

Возможно, поэтому, хотя все обычные сроки привыкания к новому человеку прошли, Стив по-прежнему его напрягал. Не так, чтобы прятаться от него по углам, но тот факт, что они вынуждены существовать в одном пространстве, все еще вызывал тревогу. Баки иногда казалось, что выпишись он сейчас из больницы или переведись в другую, он все равно вздрагивал бы по ночам, зная, что где-то далеко Стив всматривается в темноту.

– А как у тебя? – спросил Стив. 

– Да ничего, – пробормотал Баки. 

– Ты очень бледный, Баки, – проговорил Стив. Он всплеснул руками, будто хотел придержать его за плечи, но передумал. – Это Пирс тебя расстроил? Сказал тебе что-то плохое? Если он обидел тебя, скажи, и я… 

– Все в порядке, – отмахнулся Баки. 

– О чем вы говорили? – не отставал Стив. – Разговор с психотерапевтом должен успокаивать или поднимать настроение, а не наоборот. А ты опять выходишь от него подавленным. 

– Просто затронули сложную тему, – ответил Баки. Спрашивать, о чем они беседовали с лечащим врачом, было совершенно бестактно, даже по меркам психов. И Баки уже не знал, как объяснить Стиву, что не собирается распространяться об этом. И все же он не хотел отставать: было немного обидно, что Стив всегда испытывал душевный подъем после сеанса, а Баки – чувствовал себя развалиной. – Мы говорили о поездах, а я их не люблю. Но довольно продуктивно. Пирс похвалил меня и сказал, что я заслужил, чтобы меня обняли. 

– О, как хорошо! – обрадовался Стив и немедленно схватил Баки, крепко прижав к себе. 

День явно не задался. Он уже пережил кое-как очень тяжелый разговор с Пирсом. Теперь его настиг второй за день нежелательный физический контакт. Хотя, пожалуй, несмотря на то, что Стив действовал совершенно бестактно, его объятия не были неприятными. Он накинулся на Баки без разрешения и очень неожиданно, однако обнимал его как-то очень уютно, как будто прижимал к себе котенка или щенка. Так что Баки было скорей смешно, чем страшно или противно. 

Он снова дал знак, что все в порядке, санитарам, которые уже направились, чтобы оттащить от него Стива. Физические контакты между пациентами были под запретом – среди людей с нестабильной психикой бывает всякое. Правда, самый строгий запрет касался мужчин и женщин. Никому бы не пришло в голову скрутить Клинта или Тони, пожелай они похлопать Баки по плечу. Но объятья были совершенно точно против правил, тем более что Баки очевидно не принимал деятельного участия в процессе. 

– Ну хватит, хватит, – проговорил Баки сквозь смешки, когда решил, что Стив уж точно потискал его достаточно, но все равно старался говорить тихо, чтобы не подставлять перед санитарами. – Я был хорош, но не до такой степени. 

– Заслужил, значит заслужил, – совершенно серьезно ответил Стив, тем не менее выпуская его из медвежьих объятий. – Не нужно принижать своих заслуг. 

– Не буду, – пообещал Баки. – Пойдем? Я умираю с голоду.

* * *

Как и в случае с сеансами, изначально никто не приглашал Стива присоединиться за едой к их компании. Но после того ужина вместе с Баки Стив как ни в чем не бывало начал подсаживаться к ним. Если рассуждать логически, то это его характеризовало как простого и дружелюбного парня, который не ждет, что вокруг него будут устраивать танцы с особым приглашением. Баки не хотел рассуждать ни логически, ни как-либо еще, но возражать не стал. Потому что, с одной стороны, чтобы прогнать ни в чем не повинного человека из-за обеденного стола, нужно быть той еще свиньей, а той еще свиньей он не был. С другой – он начал получать какое-то мазахистское удовольствие от того, что Стив почти всегда рядом. Вроде как лучше уж сразу прыгнуть в холодную воду, чем заходить в нее постепенно, надеясь, что рано или поздно привыкнешь. Но сколько Баки ни плескался в этом, прости господи, океане, тот все так же оставался Северным Ледовитым.

Впрочем, Стив определенно заслуживал остаться, раз ему так хотелось. Он стойко выдержал допросы Тони, который с разной степенью навязчивости пытался выяснить, с какой он планеты и когда думает нанести следующий удар. Он проигнорировал подколки Клинта, который сначала радостно набросился на новую жертву, но быстро сообразил, что еще неизвестно, кто тут тролль, а кто еда – мягкая теплая улыбка Стива в ответ на любые шутки крепко выводила его из себя. Стив с пониманием отнесся к мрачному молчанию Баки и даже не донимал его разговорами, пока он не устал от одиночества в компании и не заговорил сам. В общем, Стив проявил себя куда достойней, чем все они – и по отдельности, и вместе взятые. Загадка, зачем они ему вообще сдались. 

– Чего такой кислый? – спросил Тони, когда обед уже был в самом разгаре. 

Баки не горел желанием отвечать и ему. Он набил рот едой и медленно и уныло ее пережевывал, всем видом показывая, что занят и разговор окончен, не начавшись. В итоге было хуже, чем если бы он ответил. На него уставились три пары глаз в ожидании, когда он закончит с едой. Господи, почему всем сегодня так интересно, что там с ним происходит!

Он повернулся к Стиву и кивнул, предлагая ответить вместо себя. Стив, по своему обыкновению, в секунды смел свою еду с тарелки и теперь сидел довольный и ждал, когда можно будет поговорить. Его особенность приема пищи имела определенные преимущества. Пока остальные жевали, он имел практически неограниченные возможности в разговоре – когда рот Тони не был занят, вставить хоть слово было очень тяжело. 

– Ему пришлось говорить о поездах, а потом я его обнял, – объяснил Стив. 

– Если парень впадает в тоску после твоих объятий, это повод задуматься, а, Стив? – хмыкнул Клинт. – Но с тобой и так все понятно. А чем плохи поезда? 

– Баки их не любит, – ответил Стив. – И он уже был таким, когда я его обнял. 

– Поезда медленные, и от них воняет машинным маслом, – объяснил Баки. 

– Так просто не садись в них, тоже мне проблема, – вставил Тони. – А станет интересно, спроси у своего приятеля. Уверен, Стив из тех, кто помнит расписание нью-йоркских пригородных поездов за девяносто пятый год. 

– Никогда не интересовался поездами, – пожал плечами Стив. 

– Как же ты сюда приехал? – спросил Тони. 

– На автобусе, так быстрее, – ответил Стив. 

Он повернулся и торжествующе подмигнул, что, видимо, символизировало его уверенность в том, что круто сделал Тони. Баки не удержался и тихонько, под столом, показал ему большой палец вверх. 

– Если уж кого-то подозревать в любви к поездам, так это тебя, Тони, – встрял Баки. – Ты же у нас задрот. 

– Стоит один раз закончить МТИ… – скорбно вздохнул Тони. – Я не имею никакого отношения ни к поездам, ни к комиксам, ни к ЛСД. 

– В лучшие годы протяженность железных дорог в США превышала четыреста километров, а сейчас уменьшилась в полтора раза, – тихо проговорил Клинт, и все уставились на него. – Да бросьте, парни, это же все так интересно! 

Тони и Баки, не сговариваясь, замотали головами. 

– Поезда правда могут быть интересными, – встрял Стив. – Например, в Швейцарии есть железная дорога, проложенная прямо в горах. Как будто летишь между ними! Если бы ты ее видел, Баки! Так красиво. Может быть, поезда перестали бы тебя расстраивать. А еще есть одна станция… Я бы мог однажды тебе ее показать. Там… 

– Ого, Баки, кажется, тебя предложили свозить в Европу, – рассмеялся Клинт. 

– Значит, Швейцария, – произнес Тони. – Так какой станцией, говоришь, ты интересовался? 

– Я не хочу смотреть на поезда, – одними губами проговорил Баки. 

Он не хотел ни смотреть, ни говорить, ни думать о них. Никогда. Но этот день самым отвратительным образом был полон ими. И если с Пирсом это было неприятно, но необходимо, то сейчас Баки не понимал, почему все продолжают о них говорить, хотя сам разговор начался с того, что Баки они травмируют. 

– Я смотрел о них видео от National Geographic. Стараюсь заниматься самообразованием, – проговорил Стив, и Тони расхохотался во весь голос. – Я бы бросил тебе ссылку на ролик, Баки, когда выйду, но, наверное, не надо? 

– Соглашайся на Швейцарию, Барнс. «Эскорт» – отличный, а главное, доступный способ посмотреть мир. Когда тебе еще представится такая возможность? – не успокаивался Клинт. 

Ему никто не ответил. Тони увлеченно мастерил из салфеток, картошки и огурцов карту Швейцарии. Стив, которого, кажется, наконец смог задеть Клинт, сидел, низко склонив голову к тарелке и держась обеими руками за края сидения стула. Баки просто устал все это слушать и хотел как по волшебству оказаться как можно дальше отсюда. Хоть бы и в Швейцарии. 

– Кажется, я сыт, – сказал он, резко поднимаясь с места. 

Он бросил короткий взгляд на Стива, и тот тут же вскочил на ноги. 

– Я тоже пойду. 

– Да ладно, – крикнул им вслед Тони. – Мы же шутим. Люди, _люди_, не обижаются на шутки. 

– Детский сад, – фыркнул Клинт. 

– Пока, ребята, – сказал Стив. – Спасибо за компанию. Приятно было поболтать. 

Его голос звучал так, будто ему было правда приятно, хотя он и выглядел страшно расстроенным.

* * *

– Не обращай на них внимания, – сказал Баки, когда они вместе со Стивом вышли из столовой. – Они полные идиоты.

– Ага, – рассеяно ответил Стив. 

– Вообще-то, они неплохие парни. Ну, не злые. Не настолько злые, как кажется. Мы все тут озверели от скуки, – Баки развел руками, извиняясь. 

– Ага, – ответил Стив. 

– Да брось, ну правда, не принимай так близко к сердцу, – продолжал Баки. Он не говорил Стиву ничего такого, но все же чувствовал себя виноватым. В конце концов, Тони и Клинт были его друзьями. Так уж, наверное, работала их дружба. Они несли херню, а стыдился ее Баки. 

Стив поднял глаза и очень серьезно и грустно произнес: 

– Не знаю, смогу ли я когда-нибудь взять кого-нибудь с собой в Швейцарию. 

– Почему туда? – удивился Баки. 

– А почему нет? Там красиво, и я никогда не был в Европе. Да и здесь почти нигде не был, только по работе. 

– Что мешает? Выпишешься отсюда, махнешь в Вашингтон. Тут же совсем недалеко. Погуляешь, отметишь выздоровление. 

– Ага, – печально согласился Стив. 

Баки мог долго расписывать прелести путешествия по стране, хотя сам с некоторых пор предпочитал не высовываться за пределы привычных мест, даже когда не жил в психушке. Он бы и продолжал, если бы до него запоздало не дошло, из-за чего на самом деле загрустил Стив. 

К нему никогда никто не приходил, не присылал подарки и не звонил. Кажется, он был самым одиноким человеком на свете. 

– Я бы поехал с тобой в Швейцарию, – непринужденно сказал Баки. – Если бы мог. Во всяком случае, с ними я бы точно никуда не поехал. 

– Не знаю, смог бы я тебя туда свозить, – еле слышно проговорил Стив. Баки очень хотел его как-то взбодрить, но, кажется, с каждым его словом он становился все печальней и печальней. 

– Не как эскорт, – быстро добавил Баки. – Просто так. Или раз мы оба нигде не были, то могли бы съездить в Вашингтон, когда выпишемся. Или в Гранд Каньон. Это ближе Швейцарии, там тоже очень высоко и, я надеюсь, нет поездов. 

У Баки не было денег ни на Гранд Каньон, ни на гулянки в Вашингтоне, не говоря уже о Швейцарии. Ему не без труда давалось путешествие в компании Стива от их общей палаты до столовой. И, если уж совсем начистоту, он не очень-то верил, что когда-нибудь будет достаточно здоров для путешествий. Но пофантазировать было приятно. Его не очень смущало, что он дает невыполнимые обещания. Это был обычный треп, вроде «надо как-нибудь собраться всем вместе» или «я тебе позвоню на неделе». Никто не ждет, что эти обещания исполнятся. Но сейчас Баки всей душой жалел, что не может сорваться и поехать куда глаза глядят, хоть бы и вместе со Стивом. 

– Это, конечно, можно… Гранд Каньон… – пробормотал задумчиво Стив. 

– Тем более, ну куда мне Европа? – продолжал Баки, окрыленный успехом. – Вот большая дырка в земле – как раз мой уровень. 

– Ты поедешь в Европу, – сказал Стив так, что Баки почувствовал, будто его за волосы протащили по этой самой земле, с севера на юг. – Ты достоин большего. 

– Что, Фьюри тоже любит задвигать речи о повышении самооценки? – с надеждой спросил Баки. – Достоин или нет, но дырки в земле – то, чем я собираюсь заняться, пока мы никуда не уехали. Если хочешь, пойдем со мной в оранжерею. 

– Ладно, – согласился Стив и быстрым шагом направился к выходу. 

– Подожди, – остановил его Баки. – Можно спросить тебя кое о чем? 

– Конечно! – просиял Стив. 

Баки огляделся по сторонам и, убедившись, что рядом никого нет, достал из кармана две таблетки. Их он, по примеру Стива, утащил из стаканчика с лекарствами, которые ему полагалось выпить еще после завтрака. Одно из лекарств было тем, от которого в первые дни было нехорошо Стиву. Хотя у Баки оно не вызывало никаких побочных эффектов, он не мог себя заставить проглотить его. Баки собирался просить Пирса о замене, но все откладывал и откладывал, опасаясь расспросов. Стив утверждал, что не пил его совершенно легально, но Баки все равно казалось, что он стал соучастником пусть маленького, но преступления. А сдавать подельника было как-то не по-соседски. 

Вторая таблетка оставалась загадкой. Она появилась в стакане Баки в первый раз и сразу привлекла внимание ярко-красным цветом. В программе про животных, которые вечно крутили по телевизору в одной из комнат отдыха, говорили, что в природе красный цвет предостерегает об опасности. Таблетка не могла быть ядовитой, но Баки все равно чувствовал в ее отношении смутную тревогу. Спрашивать у Пирса он не решался, а вот Стив, утверждавший, что знает наизусть весь фармацевтический арсенал больницы, мог пролить свет на загадочную природу таблетки. 

– Она не опасна, – подтвердил его догадку Стив. – По идее, это вообще гомеопатия. Так что, если тебе можно есть сахар, то даже не беспокойся. 

– Так это пустышка, – вздохнул Баки. – Тогда к черту ее. 

– Ну, не совсем, – возразил Стив. – Для гомеопатических препаратов используют упрощенную процедуру лицензирования. Этим пользуются некоторые фармкорпорации. Действующее вещество тут есть, просто его немного меньше, чем в обычных лекарствах. 

– То есть эта штука не прошла нормальной проверки? – ужаснулся Баки. – И нас за наши же деньги пичкают непонятно чем? 

– Мы в очень хорошей клинике, Баки. Раз врачи считают нужным выписать это лекарство, то мы можем доверять их решению. 

– Не собираюсь принимать какую-то гомеопатию. Никакой пользы, только разводят на деньги. 

– Зря ты так, – заметил Стив. За разговором он полностью вернул себе обычное прекрасное расположение духа и покачивался с пятки на носок, заложив большие пальцы за шлевки штанов. – Гомеопатия спасла мне жизнь. Если бы хотя бы треть лекарств, которые давала мне мама в детстве, не была гомеопатической, у меня давно бы отказала печень. 

– Я не обесцениваю твой опыт. Но и повторять его, знаешь ли, не хочу, – ответил Стив. И они оба рассмеялись. 

– Лучше не надо, – согласился Стив. 

– Ладно, пойдем. Дырки в земле сами себя не сделают, – улыбнулся Баки и повел Стива к оранжерее. 

Они решили немного срезать и выйти во двор через служебный выход. Он не примыкал к тем помещениям, куда пациентов не пускали, так что обычно дверь была открыта и доступна для всех. Просто о ней мало кто знал. Тем лучше – меньше шансов, что кто-то увяжется с ними. Хотя Баки и позвал с собой Стива, но все же любил оранжерею за ее тишину. А Стив и правда был тихим парнем. 

Они уже вышли в коридор, в конце которого находился выход, как вдруг дверь распахнулась, и тускловатое помещение осветило яркое дневное солнце. В дверном проеме появился силуэт мужчины в деловом костюме. Он суетливо завозился с дверью, подперев сначала одну, а потом вторую створку стоппером. 

Стив и Баки переглянулись. 

– Добрый день, доктор Ситуэлл, – сказали они одновременно, привлекая к себе внимание. 

Тот нервно оглянулся, только теперь заметив их присутствие. 

– Что вы тут делаете? – нахмурился он. – Сейчас вам нельзя здесь находиться. Идите через главный выход. 

– Что-то случилось? – спросил Баки. 

Когда доктора нервничали и брали на себя грязную работу вроде открывания дверей, ничего хорошего это не предвещало. Плохого в общем понимании тоже. Скорее всего, поступил пациент в тяжелом состоянии, что было нормально для больницы и скверно для Баки. Появление нового лица, когда он еще до конца не переварил приезд Стива, крайне его огорчало. 

С улицы раздался дикий женский вопль. Будто с несчастной женщины заживо сдирали кожу. 

– Черт. Вносите! – проорал Ситуэлл, а потом махнул Стиву и Баки: – Давайте, не загораживайте проход. 

Стив хотел уйти, но Баки потянул его за рукав, заставляя вжаться в стену. Он бы быстро узнал, что и как, но ему хотелось самому увидеть, кого привезли. Впрочем, крики были до боли знакомыми. И Баки убедился в своей правоте, когда в коридор ввезли каталку, на которой лежала Наташа Романофф. 

Или нет. Она была привязана к каталке кожаными ремнями, фиксирующими руки и ноги. Но назвать это словом «лежала» было сложно. Она извивалась, выгибалась дугой и тряслась так, будто ей нужен был не врач, а экзорцист, а ее лицо из-за криков было таким же красным, как и волосы. Каталку удерживали сразу четыре санитара. Пятый, самый удачливый, шел сзади и катил за собой небольшой чемодан с вещами. Кажется, он и сам понимал свое счастье – даже четырем крепким мужикам с трудом удавалось удержать на месте маленькую и хрупкую с виду женщину. Даже связанную.

– Не бойся, – шепнул Стив. – Когда она вырвется, я смогу тебя защитить: я каждый день не меньше часа провожу на беговой дорожке. 

Стив сделал шаг вперед, закрывая плечом Баки от предполагаемой опасности. И Баки пришлось схватить его за руку и потянуть назад, чтобы не мешал санитарам пройти. 

Баки не боялся Наташу. Она была самой агрессивной из тех, с кем ему доводилось общаться в больницах, но она тоже была его другом. К тому же, если с ней случались приступы буйства, она никогда не нападала на других пациентов. Только на санитаров и врачей. Кроме того, она была связана. И уж что-что, а ремни в этой больнице были очень крепкими. Баки довелось испытать это на себе. 

Но все-таки прав оказался Стив. То ли кожа на одном из ремней рассохлась, то ли его плохо застегнули, но неожиданно путы с одной ноги спали. Наташа незамедлительно этим воспользовалась и что было сил врезала пяткой в челюсть одному из санитаров. Удар был такой силы, что тот отлетел назад и сбил с ног везучего санитара, который тащил чемодан. 

– Страйк, – с усмешкой шепнул Баки Стиву, но тот не услышал. Он стоял наизготовку на случай нападения, по всей видимости, собираясь бежать, раз уж именно бег составлял основу его физической подготовки. 

Тем временем Наташа с новыми силами отбивалась от санитаров, ко всему прочему раскачивая каталку, видимо, желая опрокинуть ее на пол. Санитары опомнились и все впятером бросились к Наташе, надеясь снова ее зафиксировать. Даже Ситуэлл включился в процесс. Правда, подойти к ней он так и не решился, но метался, хватался за лысину и кричал так, что выглядел еще более помятым, чем те, кому досталось от Наташи по-настоящему. 

Когда им наконец удалось справиться и вся процессия прошествовала мимо, Баки снова ухватил Стива за руку. Он был так напряжен и взвинчен, что Баки всерьез опасался, что тот ринется помогать или Наташе, или санитарам. И то, и другое было прямым путем в изолятор. 

– Давай соберем это, – сказал Баки, посильней тряся руку Стива. 

На полу валялся чемодан Наташи, и, в отличие от хозяйки, он оказался не слишком крепким. От падения на него двух санитаров он раскрылся, и теперь все Наташины вещи рассыпались по полу. 

Стив вырвался из хватки Баки, поднял стопку скрепленных степлером листов бумаги и даже пробежал несколько шагов по коридору с криком: 

– Подождите, вы забыли! 

– Стив, им не до того, – одернул его Баки. – Лучше помоги мне. 

Он как раз ползал по полу, собирая вещи и закидывая их назад в чемодан. Можно было махнуть на вещи рукой: наверняка Ситуэлл, как только довезет Наташу до изолятора, пришлет кого-нибудь их собрать. Но раньше их могли найти другие пациенты, и Баки казалось неправильным, что кто-то будет рыться в ее белье, пока она не может за себя постоять. 

Стив вернулся, сел на пол рядом с Баки, но помогать не стал, углубившись в изучение пачки листков, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшихся рецептами.

– Ты ее знаешь? – спросил Стив. 

– Это Наташа, та девушка, по которой страдает Клинт. Она считает, что у нее украли тело. 

– Это как? – удивился Стив. 

– А так. Мышцы, кости, внутренние органы. Все, кроме кожи. Она винит в этом то санитаров, то Ситуэлла, то всех на свете. 

– Кости и мышцы у нее явно на месте, – уважительно проговорил Стив. – А она не обидится, что ты мне об этом рассказал? 

– Да ей плевать. Стив, да помоги мне уже! 

Баки закончил собирать вещи сам, но застегнуть чемодан одной рукой было проблематично. 

К его удивлению, Стив проигнорировал просьбу. 

– Она всегда пьет эти лекарства? – спросил он, перебирая рецепты. 

– Откуда я знаю? Я не в курсе, какие лекарства принимаю сам. 

– Просто тут такой странный набор. Тревожного и легковозбудимого человека эти лекарства никак не успокоят, скорее, наоборот. 

– Мы должны доверять врачам нашей больницы, помнишь? Ситуэллу виднее, что ее успокоит, а что нет. Ну же, отдай мне рецепты и помоги застегнуть долбаный чемодан. 

Баки мог бы исхитриться, прижать его ногой и застегнуть сам, но ему принципиально не хотелось этого делать, с учетом того, что Стив так и не стал собирать вещи. 

– Ой, извини, – воскликнул Стив, будто опомнившись. 

Он бросился к Баки, отнял у него чемодан, видимо, в качестве извинений решив самостоятельно дотащить его до кабинета Ситуэлла, вручив взамен стопку рецептов. 

– Наверное, стоит рассказать Клинту, что Наташа снова здесь. Раз он переживает за нее? – спросил Стив, когда дело было сделано. 

Баки припомнил утренний разговор, идиотские шуточки и ответил: 

– Обойдется.

* * *

– Убийцы, – Баки услышал крик и вздрогнул от неожиданности.

Потом он вздрогнул, точнее, пошатнулся, еще раз – его кто-то тряс и тянул за ногу. Он неловко взмахнул рукой, чтобы удержать равновесие, и упал бы, не подхвати его Стив за плечи. 

– Какого хрена, Скотт? – возмутился Баки. 

– Какого хрена, Баки! – парировал Скотт. – Я же говорил, что тебе нельзя здесь больше ходить.

– Эта дорожка общая. Он будет ходить по ней столько, сколько захочет, – встрял Стив. 

– Это больше не дорожка, – возразил Скотт. Он отпустил Баки и теперь, сидя на земле, размахивал руками, будто создавал волны в невидимой воде. – Это важная транспортная развязка. Здесь муравьи переходят дорогу с этой на ту сторону! 

– Пусть переходят сколько хотят, – возразил Баки. – Мы им не мешаем, и ты нам не мешай. 

– Не мешаете?! – взвился Скотт. – Вы их передавили! 

– Мы аккуратно, – пообещал Стив. – Никто не пострадает, если не будет сам к нам лезть. 

– А ты! Ты! В прошлый раз обещал то же самое! А что в итоге?! 

– Что? – заинтересовался Баки. 

– Он пришел сюда с Брюсом, а потом сюда хлынули толпы народа. Настоящая гуманитарная катастрофа. Сколько напрасных смертей, – закричал Скотт и разрыдался. – Я хоронил их всех. Звал их по именам! Теперь вся эта лужайка – братская могила. 

– Скотт, – мягко поговорил Баки. – Стив не виноват, что сюда пришла толпа народа. Это совпадение. 

– Он пришел сюда один раз, и на следующий день началась бойня! С каких пор это считается совпадением! 

– Ладно, – вздохнул Баки. – А зачем ты хватал меня? Я-то хожу тут каждый день и никогда не приводил никаких толп. 

– Тебя я знаю, а его нет, – ответил Скотт. – Воспитанный человек не набрасывается на улице на малознакомых людей. Они могут напасть в ответ. 

– А ты не думал, что дело не в Стиве, а в Брюсе? – спросил Баки. – Помнишь, он исчез сразу после… после той ужасной трагедии. Вот это – точно не совпадение. 

Баки закончил говорить, и его затошнило. Он считал, что Рамлоу просто не повезло, и ни Беннер, ни, тем более, Стив ни при чем. А теперь получалось, что бредни Тони имеют под собой реальную основу. Конечно, Тони просто увидел Беннера и Стива вместе, но Баки затошнило вдвойне – по сути он сейчас подкреплял идиотские слухи, которые тот распускал все это время. 

– Ладно, – согласился Скотт. – Он может пройти. Только аккуратно. А ты – нет. Вечно тут топчешься. И в тот день топтался. С тобой точно дело нечисто. 

– Давай просто обойдем здание с той стороны, – предложил Баки Стиву. – Попросим ключ, если вторая дверь закрыта. Не хочу ссориться со Скоттом, он нормальный парень, черт знает, чего его переклинило. 

– Скотт, а если я принесу из оранжереи ящик и поставлю вот здесь? – предложил Стив. – Твои муравьи будут проходить снизу, а люди – сверху. Как по мосту. И никто не пострадает. 

– Да! – загорелся Скотт. – Принеси мне ящик! 

Стив осторожно перескочил через цепочку муравьев и скрылся в помещении. Он вернулся через несколько минут с ящиком для растений, у которого было выбито две стенки – видимо, на случай, если под ним придется лезть очень крупным муравьям. 

Скотт сам установил его поперек дорожки и снова замахал руками, видимо, регулируя движение муравьев. 

– Так значит, ты уже был здесь, – сказал Баки, когда препятствие осталось позади. 

– Да, – ответил Стив. – Брюс сначала пытался затащить сюда Пьетро, но он так тормозил. Я боялся, что Брюс разозлится на него, и предложил, чтобы он взял меня вместо него. Жаль, что его перевели в другую больницу. Мне его не хватает, – вздохнул Стив. 

– Ты его и не знал толком, – заметил Баки. 

За Стивом водилась особенность видеть в людях только хорошее и быстро к ним привязываться. И хотя он очевидно выделял Баки из всех, было немного обидно думать, что, не пропади Беннер, на месте «закадычного друга» мог оказаться именно он. Тем более, что Баки и сам прилагал огромные усилия к тому, чтобы дружить со Стивом в ответ и его привязанность не была односторонней. На самом деле, если подумать, то Баки, наверное, никогда в жизни так не вкладывался в отношения с кем-либо. Притереться к Стиву отчего-то было невероятно сложно. 

– Надеюсь, на сегодня приключения закончились, – сказал Баки, доставая по ящику для себя и для Стива. 

День и правда выдался насыщенным, учитывая сеанс у Пирса, ссору с Тони и Клинтом, появление Наташи и стычку со Скоттом. Все это выбивало из колеи, а ведь была только середина дня. 

– Все будет хорошо, – пообещал Стив. – Я прослежу. Правильно я решил пойти сюда с тобой. Вдруг тебе станет плохо из-за того, что пришлось здесь увидеть. 

– Я был здесь утром один, и ничего не случилось, – успокоил его Баки. – Так ты пришел только из-за меня? Я думал, ты любишь возиться в земле. Ты так ухаживаешь за своим цветком. 

– Потому что он мой, – ответил Стив. – Можно возиться с кучей растений, но важен только он. 

– А я просто пытаюсь себя чем-нибудь занять, – ответил Баки. – Насыпь, пожалуйста, земли в ящики, а я принесу опилки. 

Баки подхватил под мышку ящик с опилками и водрузил его на стол. Тема, нужны ли рассаде опилки, была дискуссионной, но здесь все были помешаны на органике и экологичности, так что Баки был просто рад, что не придется удобрять землю навозом. 

– А знаешь, когда я пришел в оранжерею в тот раз, Рамлоу лежал прямо здесь, – сказал Баки и запустил руку в ящик с опилками. Когда они только пришли, Стив говорил так, будто Баки маленький ребенок, которого нужно держать за ручку, чтобы он не испугался, хотя он с самого начала демонстрировал только уверенность и спокойствие. Баки одновременно хотелось и заинтриговать Стива, и похвастать своей психической устойчивостью. 

Он сжал ладонь, зачерпывая побольше опилок, и ее пронзила резкая боль. Баки зашипел и отшатнулся, неловко отбросив в ящик окровавленный осколок стекла. 

– Черт! Тут что, совсем не убирают!? – возмутился Стив. – Ну-ка, дай посмотрю. 

Он схватил Баки за руку, заставляя раскрыть ладонь. Тот неосознанно сжимал ее в кулак, как будто это могло заставить рану исчезнуть. 

– Больно, да? – продолжал Стив. – Ну, вроде рана не очень глубокая. Пойдем, я отведу тебя в медпункт. 

Баки не двинулся с места. Он как завороженный смотрел на рассеченную на ладони и сгибах пальцев кожу, следя, как кровь заполняет сложенную чашей руку. 

– Баки? – позвал Стив. – Ты со мной? 

– А? Да, – встрепенулся Баки. Он обтер окровавленную руку о штаны и засунул ее в карман. – Я в порядке. Ты так и не насыпал землю? Такими темпами мы до ужина ничего не успеем сделать. 

– Ты не можешь продолжать, – возразил Стив. – Тебе нужно к врачу. 

– Да просто царапина. Она уже затягивается, – ответил Баки. Он опустил глаза и увидел, как темнеют серые больничные брюки. Струя крови уже подползала к колену, но это было ничего. Просто царапина. 

– Пойдем, – настаивал Стив. Он было приобнял Баки за плечо, но тот вывернулся. 

– Я же сказал, что никуда не пойду! Не трогай меня! 

Баки решительно вырвался и подошел к столу, намереваясь продолжить работу, но попал в собственную ловушку. Для того, чтобы заняться рассадой, ему пришлось достать окровавленную руку из кармана. А другой руки у него не было. Не было. 

– Тогда я приведу кого-нибудь сюда, – решил Стив. – Пожалуйста, будь здесь, хорошо? – сказал Стив, и Баки остался один. 

Он вытащил руку из кармана и снова уставился на рану на ладони. Она пульсировала острой, нарастающий болью, и чем дольше Баки смотрел, тем сильней она становилась. Баки инстинктивно отпрянул, сделал шаг назад, потом еще и еще. Но рана никуда не делась – невозможно сбежать от собственного тела, от своей руки, как ни старайся. Он уперся спиной в один из шкафов и сполз на пол. Перебирая ногами по полу, он переместился под полку с цветами, забился в угол и затих. «Приведу кого-нибудь», – стучало у него в голове. 

– Стив! – заорал он что было сил. – Стив, вернись! Стив! 

И тут же услышал топот ног и немного успокоился. Это точно был Стив. Баки не знал, когда научился узнавать его шаги, но это было неважно. Главное, чтобы Стив не успел с собой никого привести. 

Стив походил немного по тому закутку, где оставил Баки. Тот видел его ботинки и часть ног из своего укрытия, но снова затаился, дожидаясь, пока Стив сам догадается заглянуть под полку. Он не заставил себя ждать. Стив наклонился, и Баки увидел его бородатое, как всегда озаренное улыбкой лицо. Стив кивнул ему, как ни в чем не бывало встал на колени и залез под стол. 

– Не надо никого звать, – заскулил Баки. 

– Не буду, – пообещал Стив. – Я передумал. Я сам осмотрю рану. Разрешишь мне? 

Баки закивал, но прижал сначала руку к животу, а потом еще и подтянул колени, чтобы спрятать наверняка. 

– Разрешишь мне? – повторил Стив с нажимом, мягко, но настойчиво высвобождая руку Баки. – Вот так, молодец, – сказал он, когда ему наконец удалось, преодолевая сопротивление, заставить Баки вытянуть руку и раскрыть ладонь. – Я решил, что лучше сам попробую тебе помочь. Незачем докторам знать, как ты разнервничался. Это ведь ничего не значит, да, Бак? Просто очень больно. А они как всегда надумают черт знает чего. 

– Не надо врачей, никого не надо, – взмолился Баки. 

– Выглядит хуже, чем есть на самом деле, да, Бак? – спросил Стив, раскрывая аптечку, которую принес с собой. 

– Если ты позовешь их – они же придут! 

– Никто не придет, – сказал Стив. Он промокнул кровь бинтом и полил на рану антисептиком, очищая ее. 

– Они придут! Они слышали мой крик! Они все придут посмотреть, как я умираю! Они же пришли в прошлый раз. 

– Кричи сколько хочешь, никто тебя не услышит и никто не придет. Здесь только я. 

Стив закончил очищать рану и теперь рассматривал ее, взяв ладонь Баки в свои руки. 

– Они пришли, когда ты пришел, – ужаснулся Баки, вспомнив слова Скотта. – Не зови их, не давай на меня смотреть! Я стану тебе лучшим другом, чем сейчас, пожалуйста… 

– Ты мой лучший друг, – улыбнулся Стив. Он протянул руку к ране и двумя пальцами извлек из нее крошечный осколок стекла. – Прости. Порез не глубокий, но все равно нужно зашивать, чтобы он нормально зажил. Придется идти к врачам. 

– Нет! – закричал Баки. – Ты же мне обещал! Зашей сам! Ты же умеешь шить? 

Стив провел пальцами по руке Баки, не задевая рану, будто гладил. Баки почувствовал, как они задрожали. 

– У меня нет иглы, – ответил Стив. Он заерзал на месте, облизал губы, и они заблестели в тусклом солнечном свете, пробивающемся сквозь щели в полке. 

Стив чуть наклонился, и Баки почудилось, что сейчас он коснется губами его руки, обхватит рану губами и будет пить кровь из нее, пока она вся не кончится. Но Стив только достал еще один маленький осколок и отбросил его в сторону. 

– Я бы хотел… помочь тебе, – сказал Стив. – Прости, но нам придется пойти к врачу. 

– Не надо, они отрежут мне руку, – заныл Баки. – Они так делают, если видят повреждения. 

– Рана совсем маленькая, ее смогут зашить и здесь. Все закончится очень быстро. 

– Стив, – горячо зашептал Баки, – нельзя, чтобы мне отрезали руку. У меня их так мало. Эта – последняя. Как же я буду без нее? 

– Я буду рядом и не дам ничего тебе отрезать, – пообещал Стив. – Пойдем. 

Он вылез из-под полки и потянул за собой ноющего и упирающегося Баки. 

– Я не могу, – заскулил тот. 

Стив достал бинт и некрепко замотал его руку, только чтобы рана не оставляла кровавый след. Подумав, он снял больничную рубашку, оставшись в одной нательной майке, и закрутил вокруг руки и ее. 

– Вот так. Теперь никто не узнает, что ты ранен, а значит, не будет смотреть. И я буду с тобой и не позволю никому тебя резать. 

Баки снова помотал головой, но пошел за Стивом. Тот обнял его за плечи, но ничего ласкового в этом не было. Это была ловушка. Баки останавливался каждые несколько шагов, упирался ногами в землю, но Стив держал его очень крепко и тащил за собой туда, где пилы и клещи – и люди, которые знают, как ими распорядиться. 

Кое-как они дошли до медпункта. Вдруг Стив остановился и развернул Баки к себе. 

– Сейчас мы зайдем внутрь, Баки, и тебе придется самому говорить с доктором. 

Баки заскулил, уставившись в пол, но Стив ухватил его за подбородок, заставляя смотреть в глаза. 

– Ты понимаешь меня, Баки? Это очень важно. Ты зайдешь внутрь и скажешь, что порезался. Когда спросят, как – расскажешь про стекло в опилках. Все. Больше ничего говорить не надо. Не прячь взгляд. Не зажимайся. Не сопротивляйся врачу. Я сказал, не сопротивляйся, – сказал Стив, удерживая его сильнее, когда Баки снова заныл и завертелся. 

– Они ее отрежут, – проговорил Баки, чуть не плача. 

– Нет, – отрезал Стив. – И ни в коем случае не говори о том, что никто не должен на тебя смотреть. И про отрезание рук. 

– Да, нельзя подавать им идею, – согласился Баки. 

– Нельзя, чтобы врач заметил, как сильно ты испугался, – продолжал Стив. – Тебя накачают лекарствами и отправят в изолятор. Ты ведь не хочешь в изолятор? Ты не хочешь, чтобы они решили, что тебе стало хуже? 

– Я не хочу в изолятор, – эхом отозвался Баки. – Там я беззащитен. Кто угодно может зайти и отрезать мне руку. 

– Что у вас тут происходит? – услышал Баки. Он повернулся и увидел медсестру. Она ахнула, увидев, что они оба перепачканы кровью. 

– Доктор Хилл, – крикнула она. – Сразу двое. 

На ее голос выбежала врач. Они вдвоем бросились к Баки и Стиву, заводя их в кабинет. 

– Я в порядке, – сказал Стив. – Это Баки поранился, я только привел его. Мне не нужна помощь, займитесь им. 

Доктор Хилл кивнула и бросила медсестре: 

– Шерон, проводи мистера Роджерса в палату и приготовь ему и мистеру Барнсу чистую одежду. 

– Я останусь с Баки, – возразил Стив и мягко улыбнулся. – Для поддержки. 

– Вы весь в крови. И вам не стоит смотреть на раны… еще раз, – добавила она, взглянув на перемотанную руку Баки. – Мы сами поддержим мистера Барнса, не волнуйтесь. 

Пару минут назад Стив вел себя очень строго и властно, но сейчас вздохнул, виновато развел руки, ссутулился и поплелся вслед за Шерон, как и было велено. 

– Пойдемте, мистер Барнс, – сказала доктор Хилл спокойно, но, тем не менее, ее тон не предполагал возражений. 

Стив скрылся за поворотом, и Баки остался совсем один.

* * *

Солдат остался совсем один. Роджерс, обещавший прикрывать спину, защищать, когда Солдат был слишком поврежден, чтобы полноценно защищать себя, сбежал, стоило только пригрозить, что и он сам может попасть на операционный стол. Что же.

Солдат привык быть один. Верить только себе. Рассчитывать только на себя. 

Может быть, так даже лучше. Роджерс ему не союзник, но и не враг. Окажись он здесь, когда начнется бойня, он будет только мешать. Он оттянет внимание, а попав под нож врагов – и силы Солдата. 

А они понадобятся, еще как понадобятся. 

Хилл была опасна. В ее руках не было оружия, но была власть, у нее был контроль. Солдат чувствовал себя еще беспомощней, чем был на самом деле, когда она приказала пройти вглубь комнаты, сесть на стул и положить руку на операционный стол. Солдат не мог не заметить, как далеко от двери они находились. Он не стал сопротивляться. Пока рано. Он не видел Хилл в деле, в бою, но она была доктором, а значит, прекрасно орудовала ножами. Солдат не хотел нарываться, пока был хотя бы призрачный шанс выбраться отсюда целым и невредимым. 

На операционном столе появился поднос с инструментами. Солдат мог бы схватить нож и перерезать Хилл горло, пока она моет руки. Но однажды он был у нее, когда Беннер разбил ему лицо. И она не причинила Солдату зла. На подносе с инструментами не было пилы, а конструкция стула, на котором он сидел, не предполагала ремней и стяжек. Если он нападет, кто сказал, что на ее место не придут те, у кого все это есть? 

Хилл размотала повязку и покачала головой: 

– Как же вы так умудрились? 

– Стекло, – проскрипел Солдат, как и велел ему Роджерс. Кажется, от него был какой-то прок. 

– Потерпите немного, мистер Барнс. Сейчас я дам вам обезболивающие, – сказала Хилл, по своему трактуя его неразговорчивость. 

Она сделала укол – Солдат внимательно следил, чтобы ничего кроме шприца в ее руках не появилось – и велела подождать пару минут. 

– Больно? – спросила она, прикоснувшись к руке. 

– Да, – сказал Солдат, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал не так буднично, но и не слишком нервно. Баки справился бы с этим лучше. Вот только сейчас он не мог функционировать. 

– А сейчас? – переспросила Хилл через некоторое время. 

Солдат покачал головой. Это была не боль. Ничего такого, чего он не мог бы выдержать. Но Баки бился в агонии и страхе, поэтому Солдат пошел на риск и дал вколоть себе неизвестную жидкость. 

– Сейчас я промою рану. Нужно проверить, не осталось ли там осколков. Продезинфицирую ее. Пальцы почти не пострадали, но порез на руке достаточно глубокий, так что лучше зашить. Трех швов, думаю, будет достаточно. Не так уж и много, мистер Барнс? 

– Да, – согласился Солдат. 

– А вы хорошо держитесь, – продолжала Хилл. – Кажется, мистер Роджерс волновался сильнее, чем вы сами. Может быть, стоило оставить его здесь? Вы держали бы его за руку, чтобы он не переживал. 

Солдат бросил на нее холодный, полный презрения взгляд. 

– Простите, – смешалась она. – Хотите, чтобы я отвлекала вас разговором или лучше не надо? 

Солдат отрицательно покачал головой. Он не любил разговоры. Слова всегда лживы. Роджерс обещал прикрывать его, а сам сбежал. Предатель. Трус. А Солдат ему почти поверил. 

Хилл уже закончила обрабатывать рану, когда вернулась Шерон, а вместе с ней Ситуэлл. 

– Доктор Пирс сейчас на совещании, – сказал он, присаживаясь рядом с Солдатом. – Издержки того, что вас лечит лучший из нас, – фальшиво рассмеялся он. 

Солдат ненавидел Ситуэлла почти так же сильно, как Пирса. Это была животная, иррациональная ненависть, крепко замешанная на страхе, хотя Ситуэлл не делал ему ничего плохого. Но его боялась и ненавидела Романофф. Они не были союзниками, но она тоже была Солдатом. Он видел это, хотя, скорее всего, она не знала об этом сама. Но Солдат ясно считывал сигнал опасности и верил Романофф, как равный равному. 

Но Солдат был рад, что прислали именно Ситуэлла. Пирс или Фьюри сразу раскусили бы, кто перед ними сейчас. Ситуэлл не обратил на Солдата никакого внимания. Он был слишком занят собой. Или был слишком глуп для этого. 

– Так что с вами побуду я, – продолжал Ситуэлл. 

– Мне никто не нужен, – сказал Солдат. 

Ему нужен был Роджерс, но тот сбежал с поля боя. Когда боль в руке угасла и стало понятно, что Хилл не будет его увечить, в груди Солдата разлилась новая, незнакомая боль – боль предательства. Может быть, у Роджерса еще найдется оправдание. Лучше бы нашлось, и, может быть, Солдат не станет планировать, как задушит его ночью подушкой. 

– Самостоятельность – это важный шаг к выздоровлению, – фальшиво рассмеялся Ситуэлл. – Но порядок есть порядок. Кто-то должен быть рядом на случай непредвиденных ситуаций. Так что, уж простите, за руку вас сегодня держать буду я.

* * *

По всеобщему мнению, Баки очень хорошо перенес и собственное ранение, и лечение после. Но ему на всякий случай все же дали какое-то успокоительное. Не очень сильное, но после него страшно тянуло в сон. Так что остаток дня Баки провел в своей постели, подтянув ноги к груди и уткнувшись в стену.

Хилл сказала, что организму нужно отдыхать и набираться сил, так что Баки весь вечер никто не тревожил. Только на минуту заскочил Пирс, решивший лично принести ужин. Он велел санитару забрать поднос, что парой минут раньше притащил Стив, пожелал доброго здравия, похлопал по плечу, вызвав приступ смутной, пульсирующей боли в ладони, и ушел. 

Только Стив просидел с ним весь остаток дня и вечер. Он снова мерил комнату шагами, чертил что-то в блокноте, переставлял с места на место свой цветок, но сейчас это скорее раздражало, чем пугало. 

– Ты спишь, Баки? – спросил наконец Стив. Он присел на корточки рядом с кроватью, и голос звучал прямо над ухом. Баки отодвинулся к стенке и услышал тяжкий вздох. 

– Нет. 

– Как ты? Сильно болит? – проговорил Стив и снова вздохнул. 

– Сильно, – ответил Баки. 

– Ты сердишься на меня? 

Баки не мог сердиться. Он для этого принял слишком много лекарств. Но говорить со Стивом отчего-то было тяжело. 

– Нет. 

– Хочешь, я посижу рядом, пока ты лежишь? 

– Нет, – ответил Баки, и Стив, вздохнув в последний раз, наконец отошел. 

В комнате воцарилась непривычная тишина, как если бы в ней никого не было. Когда объявили отбой и выключили свет, Баки не выдержал и позвал: 

– Стив? – тот заворочался и зашуршал простынями. – Спасибо тебе. 

– За что? – прошелестел Стив в ответ. 

– За то, что помог. За то, что был рядом. 

Баки не мог видеть, но был уверен, что тот улыбается. Он сам ничего не чувствовал, но сквозь медикаментозный покой смутно прорывалось что-то, от чего хотелось плакать.

* * *

Баки спал. Он проснулся в снегу на дне глубокого ущелья. Над ним низко склонился Стив, он улыбался и гладил Баки по щеке.

– Что ты делаешь? – пробормотал Баки.

– Не волнуйся, – ответил Стив. – Никто не услышит. 

– Не трогай меня! – потребовал Баки. Он оттолкнул руку, но она тут же вернулась на место. Стив погладил его по щеке, подхватил ладонью затылок, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, и прижался лбом ко лбу. 

– Не кричи. Здесь только я. И я никуда не уйду. Никогда. 

Он улыбнулся и до боли стиснул волосы Баки в кулаке. Его лицо превратилось в лицо Пирса. Он улыбнулся еще шире, и Баки увидел, что у него во рту железные зубы. 

Баки заорал и снова проснулся. 

Он лежал в своей палате, в постели, и задыхался. Он чувствовал, что на груди кто-то сидит, но не мог пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой, чтобы избавиться от непомерного груза.

– Стив, – хотел закричать Баки, но у него исчез голос. 

Тяжесть в груди растекалась по телу острой тянущей болью, будто кто-то заживо выворачивал его наизнанку, а в ушах засвистело так, что Баки испугался, что все сосуды в его голове вот-вот полопаются. 

– Стив! – беззвучно закричал Баки еще раз. 

Стив был совсем рядом, лежал в своей постели и мирно посапывал во сне, не слыша, не чувствуя, как Баки умирает. Баки неимоверным усилием напряг одеревеневшие мышцы, медленно, с большим трудом перевернулся на бок, к краю постели. Стив не слышал его голоса, но, может, его разбудит стук падающего тела? Баки сдвинулся еще немного, скатился с кровати и полетел в пропасть. А когда он достиг ее дна, то понял, что так и лежит на кровати парализованный, и его изнутри так и раздирают неведомые силы. 

Баки проснулся от того, что его трясут. Он открыл глаза и увидел склонившегося над ним Стива. Тот подхватил его за плечи, заставляя сесть на кровати, и приставил к губам стакан. 

– Пей, – велел Стив. 

Когда стакан оказался пуст, Стив подтолкнул Баки, укладывая назад. 

– Спи, – сказал Стив и лег рядом, устроив голову на его груди. 

Баки проснулся окончательно, когда на дворе уже стоял день и сквозь задернутые шторы пробивался яркий полуденный свет. Стив сидел рядом, на полу, и рисовал. Шторы покачивались, тихо гудел кондиционер. Баки понял, что проснулся по-настоящему, потому что был крепко привязан простынями к кровати. Так его еще не глючило.

* * *

– Стив? – позвал Баки, и тот сразу же вскочил на ноги.

– Ты проснулся? – спросил Стив. – В смысле – окончательно? 

– Вроде как, – ответил Баки, оценивая свое состояние. Объективно оно было хреновым, что еще раз подтверждало, что все происходит на самом деле. 

– Я уже начал волноваться, – признался Стив. – Не знаю, нормально ли это – так долго спать? 

Баки пожал плечами, насколько это получилось сделать связанным. Рука и ноги жутко затекли, и Баки попробовал покрутить ими, чтобы хоть немного восстановить кровоток. Его мутило, но все же ему страшно хотелось подняться и немного походить, чтобы размять мышцы после долгого лежания в одной позе. 

– Не слишком туго? – спросил Стив. – Не знаю, как правильно привязать, чтобы было удобно. 

– Терпимо, – сказал Баки и начал ворочаться с удвоенной силой. 

– Подожди, я тебя развяжу, – Стив потянулся к узлу на руке. Он и правда оказался таким тугим, что Стиву пришлось подцепить его зубами. Баки сквозь онемение почувствовал его горячее дыхание, а потом – как губы случайно мазнули по запястью, когда узел поддался. 

– Не стоило, – запоздало спохватился Баки. – Это не по правилам. Пирс разозлится, что ты меня отвязал без разрешения. 

– Но я же вижу, что ты не опасен, – хмыкнул Стив. – Правилам тоже надо следовать разумно. Иначе это обычное издевательство. 

– Спасибо, – сказал Баки. Как только Стив его освободил, он сразу почувствовал себя лучше. Может быть, и правда обойдется без скандала, если придут санитары или Пирс и увидят, что он в полном порядке. 

Стив помог ему подняться и пройтись по комнате, и Баки стало почти хорошо, не считая тошноты и легкого головокружения. 

– Что я натворил? – спросил Баки. Насколько он помнил, он вечером мирно заснул. Ему снились кошмары, но за плохие сны никого не привязывают к постели и не накачивают сильнодействующими препаратами. 

– Ничего, – удрученно проговорил Стив. – Тебя привязали несправедливо. 

– Ты видел, что произошло? 

– Конечно, я все время был с тобой. Почти, – еще более печально ответил Стив. 

– Я ничего не помню, – пожаловался Баки. 

– Тебе стало нехорошо на приеме у Пирса, а потом…

– Постой, какой прием, – перебил его Баки. Последний прием прошел не очень хорошо, хоть и продуктивно, но Баки точно знал, что вышел из кабинета сам, а не санитары вынесли его. 

– Вчерашний, – уверенно сказал Стив, как будто это что-то проясняло. – Что последнее ты помнишь? 

– Я отлеживался после медпункта, а потом заснул. Больше ничего. 

– Бак, это было позавчера…Ты забыл целый день? 

– Похоже на то, – вынужден был признать Баки. За целый день он мог натворить много дел. – Так что произошло?

– Мы, как обычно, пошли на прием к докторам. Когда он закончился, Фьюри проводил меня, и мы еще немного поговорили в коридоре. Он очень интересный человек, знаешь? В общем, он рассказывал мне о случае, как пациент вообразил, что он кот, и попытался выцарапать ему глаза. А потом я услышал, как ты кричишь в кабинете Пирса. 

– Да, я мог, – вынужденно признал Баки. Судя по всему, он умел орать и драться с санитарами не хуже Наташи. Разве что не так отчаянно. 

– Мы вбежали в кабинет, а ты сидел привязанным к креслу, бился и кричал. Пирс вызвал санитаров, чтобы они отвели тебя в изолятор. Но я им не дал. 

– Так тебя Пирс и послушал, – фыркнул Баки. Стив очень складно рассказывал, когда речь заходила о медицине, особенно о лекарствах. Но то, что директор психиатрической клиники пойдет на поводу у пациента – это было на грани фантастики. 

– Послушал, – возразил Стив. – Пирс и Фьюри как раз начали спорить о целесообразности привязывания пациентов на сеансах терапии, а я подошел к тебе, сказал, что не дам тебя в обиду, и ты сразу успокоился. И ты вел себя спокойно, когда я тебя отвязал, пока санитары смотрели, как ссорятся Пирс и Фьюри. Так непрофессионально.

– Как тебя самого не отправили в изолятор за такие штуки? – удивился Баки. 

Стив улыбнулся, но Баки со сна почудилось, будто он ухмыляется. 

– Я просто сказал, что это моя вина. Что я обещал присмотреть за тобой в оранжерее, а ты все равно порезался. И спросил, могла ли это быть реакция на агрессивную терапию сразу после сильного стресса. Ну, понимаешь, из-за того, случилось с твоей рукой. Другой рукой, – тише добавил Стив, сделав паузу, наблюдая, видимо, разозлится ли Баки за то, что он использовал его инвалидность в споре. Баки это мало смущало. – Фьюри и Пирс опять начали спорить. Они так орали, что совсем забыли о нас. Если бы я догадался увести тебя тогда, они бы и не вспомнили о нас, наверное. А потом Пирс разрешил заменить изолятор фиксацией в палате. 

– Спасибо, – проговорил Баки. Хотя не был уверен, сделал ли Стив для него что-то полезное, но, во всяком случае, он пытался. – Но в изоляторе нет ничего страшного. Мне он даже нравится. Не стоило из-за меня нарываться. Они могли решить, что ты тоже буянишь. 

– Раньше ты говорил другое, – пожал плечами Стив. – И Фьюри не стал бы отправлять меня в изолятор за то, что я хотел помочь. Это ведь не наказание за плохое поведение, это способ помочь человеку, когда он не справляется сам с собой. 

– Да, наверное, – согласился Баки. 

– Я думаю, Пирс боится, что Фьюри займет его место, – тихо добавил Стив. 

– Наверное, – пробормотал Баки. 

Стив, решив, что разговор окончен, оставил Баки. Он собрал с пола карандаши, взял альбом и вернулся на свою постель. 

Но Баки просто не мог его не спросить. 

– Стив, может быть, мне приснилось, но… 

– Я тебе приснился? – улыбнулся Стив. 

– ...Ты меня трогал, пока я был связан? – Баки коснулся перебинтованной рукой своей щеки, и ему показалось, что Стив немного смутился. 

– Ты не был связан, – смешался он. – Я же знаю график обходов, я связывал тебя перед ними и развязывал после. 

– Так ты меня трогал? – настаивал Баки. 

– Я будил тебя, когда ты кричал. 

– Мог бы просто потрясти меня, – осторожно проговорил Баки. 

Стив не ответил. Он забрался в свою постель и натянул одеяло на голову. 

– Я сплю. Не мешай мне спать. Я, между прочим, не спал всю ночь, пока сидел с тобой, – проворчал он. 

– Стив, я не хотел тебя обидеть, просто… 

– Сплю, – оборвал его Стив, и через мгновение из-под одеяла послышался тихий храп.

* * *

– На что я трачу свою жизнь, – простонал Клинт, глядя на стол перед собой. – Если они хотят, чтобы я стал идеальной домохозяйкой, могли бы просто сделать лоботомию. Потому что это – вообще не работает.

В любой нормальной больнице помимо лечения существовало несколько программ, призванных улучшить социализацию пациентов и просто занять их время. Список разрешенных занятий был ограничен, и упор обычно делался на творчество или домоводство. 

Баки сам бы близко не подошел ни к растениям, ни к кулинарным курсам, если бы ему не было так отчаянно скучно. Так что в кои-то веки он был полностью согласен с Клинтом. 

Но курс был новый, поэтому зал оказался забит до отказа. Некоторые желающие даже не смогли попасть на урок. Баки смог. Ему совсем недавно сняли швы, и, строго говоря, ему все еще нельзя было возиться с едой и вообще слишком активно пользоваться рукой, но он дружил с Тони, а Тони не принимал никаких возражений, когда собирался облагодетельствовать своих друзей. 

Так что большую часть занятия Баки сидел на стуле и ждал, пока кто-нибудь освободится, чтобы помочь ему. Сегодня они пекли печенье. 

Тони в очередной раз взвешивал ингредиенты, вычисляя нужные пропорции. Он хотел знать объем потерь продукта за счет того, что часть остается на стенках мерной посуды. Стив перемешивал заготовку. Он с удивительным энтузиазмом взялся за дело с учетом того, что был равнодушен к еде. Впрочем, болезнь давала о себе знать – он единственный не ел тесто. 

Стив ткнул в миску особенно сильно, и его обдало мучным облаком. Баки бросился к нему с салфеткой – у Стива руки были слишком грязные, чтобы утереться самому. Баки успел только протереть ему глаза, как его по плечу похлопал санитар, требуя отойти от другого пациента. Сейчас санитаров было много, и они проявляли удивительное рвение к работе, хотя пока все шло хорошо. Иронично, с учетом того, что они ничего не смогли сделать, чтобы навести порядок, когда больные ходили смотреть на Рамлоу, и Стив не смог найти ни одного, чтобы позвать на помощь, когда Баки поранился. 

Клинт как попало покидал ингредиенты в свою миску и теперь сидел и тоскливо смотрел на Наташу. С тех пор, как она вернулась в больницу, Баки видел ее впервые. Она казалась бледной и изможденный, что, в общем, не было удивительно, с учетом состояния, в котором ее привезли, и времени, которое она провела в отделении для буйных. 

Баки хотел подойти и поздороваться с ней, но Клинт остановил его. 

– Пока не нужно заговаривать с ней, если она сама не начнет. 

Наташа же не проявляла интереса ни к Баки, ни к Клинту, ни к своему занятию. Она все делала строго по инструкции, а рядом сидел Ситуэлл. Личный присмотр со стороны доктора еще раз подтверждал, как она плоха, хотя это было заметно и так. 

В программе было печенье с предсказаниями. Ну, не совсем предсказаниями, скорей, с подбадривающими надписями, и кроме ингредиентов для теста на столах лежали бумажные ленты. Пожелания можно было писать самому после согласования с куратором урока или выбрать из заранее заготовленных. Баки взял себе несколько штук с надписями вроде «Я хозяин своему разуму», «Мой мозг – мои правила», «Мое здоровье – моя крепость». Стив что-то писал сам, но отказывался показать. Тони даже не дошел до этапа с бумажками. Он увлекся взвешиванием и бродил по залу, размышляя, что бы еще интересного разместить на весах. 

Клинт просто кое-как напихал пустые бумажки в тесто. 

– Так нельзя, – сказал ему Баки. – Смысл же в том, чтобы выразить на бумаге свое отношение к лечению, к себе, к окружающим. 

– Я выразил, – ответил Клинт. – Я облизал каждый листок. 

Когда с печеньем было закончено, санитары унесли противни на кухню. Пока печенье готовилось, пациентам показали видео, как его готовят профессионалы. Баки подумал, что было бы больше толку, если бы видео показали до того, как их подпустили к стряпне. А теперь, когда он посмотрел, как работают профессионалы, его собственные расплывшиеся поделки оказывали исключительный демотивационный эффект. 

– Хочешь попробовать мое печенье? – спросил Стив, сунув тарелку прямо ему под нос. 

Баки взял одно и разломил пополам. На вкус оно было ровно таким, как и ожидалось от печенья, сделанного из яйца, муки и сахара человеком, которому не нравится есть. Но Баки было интересно, что же Стив написал в записке. Он развернул хорошо пропекшийся листок и прочел: «Просто сделай это». 

– Интересно, – сказал Баки. 

– Возьми еще, – ответил Стив. – Может, дальше будет еще интереснее. 

Баки послушался. Он раскрыл записку из следующего печенья и прочитал: «Просто сделай это». 

– Они что, все одинаковые? 

– Проверь, – улыбнулся Стив. – Я очень люблю эту фразу. Ее сказал один философ, и я всегда ей следую. 

– Разве она не из рекламы кроссовок? – хмыкнул Клинт. 

– Заимствование в философии – очень старая традиция, – пожал плечами Стив. 

За разговором они не заметили, как к ним подошла Наташа. У нее в руках была тарелка с единственным печеньем.

– Привет, – прошелестела она, и Клинт тотчас вскочил на ноги. 

– Привет, – улыбнулся Баки. 

– Можно мне взять? – спросил Клинт. 

– Нет, – ответила Наташа. 

– А мне? – влез Баки, чисто потроллить Клинта. 

– Нет. 

– Лучше возьми мое, – сказал Стив, тыча тарелкой ему в грудь. 

– У тебя все надписи одинаковые. Я их уже читал, – ответил Баки. 

– Ты этого не знаешь. Проверь! 

Баки разломил третье печенье Стива. В записке было написано: «Просто сделай это». 

– Для кого ты приготовила свое печенье, Нат? Если нам его трогать нельзя. 

– Для Ситуэлла, – ответила она, и Клинт бросил неприязненный взгляд в его сторону. 

– Этот гондон не заслужил твоих подарков. 

– О, он заслужил, – ответила Наташа с улыбкой и на мгновение чем-то напомнила Стива. 

– Иногда, если подарок приготовлен кому-то, другим его лучше не трогать, – заметил Стив, скармливая Баки четвертое печенье. 

Был ли философом тот, кто придумал слоган для кроссовок, Баки не знал, но продавцом он был отличным – каждое предыдущее печенье настоятельно требовало взять следующее. 

– Если не хочешь отдать его нам, то съешь сама, – взмолился Клинт. – Он просто один из докторов, а ты у себя одна. 

– Сама? – переспросила Наташа. Ее лицо на мгновение прояснилось. – Да, это многое решило бы. 

Она снова улыбнулась и проглотила печенье почти не жуя. 

Баки вскинул бровь и едва не рассмеялся, глядя, как она силится проглотить немаленькое печенье. С учетом того, что внутри был еще и кусок бумаги, можно было только надеяться, что у нее крепкий желудок. 

Но вдруг Наташа покраснела, схватилась за горло и закашлялась, и стало не смешно. Баки испугался, что она подавилась. К счастью, к ней сразу подскочил Ситуэлл и тяжело постучал по спине, потом подхватил под грудь, делая прием Геймлиха. Но как он ни старался, Наташа только сильней хрипела и царапала руками горло. 

– Да позовите уже нормального доктора, – заорал Клинт. 

Несмотря на то, что с Наташей явно происходило что-то нехорошее, застрявший в горле кусок печенья был явно ни при чем. Как бы Ситуэлл не тряс ее, даже Баки видел, что дышит она нормально. Должно быть, Ситуэлл тоже это заметил. Он отпустил ее из захвата, и Наташа осела на пол. 

– Хватит притворяться. Я знаю, что ты отлично умеешь это делать. Ты уже произвела на всех нас впечатление, – строго сказал он, покосившись на Клинта, как будто это он был главным виновником случившегося. Впрочем, его предположения не были лишены оснований. В лучшие дни Наташа нередко принимала участие в его шутках над другими пациентами. – Не надо, мы сейчас договоримся, – кинул Ситуэлл подошедшим санитарам. 

– Да позови ты чертова врача! – снова заорал Клинт и со злостью толкнул Ситуэлла в грудь. Он приготовился кинуться на него еще раз, но его быстро скрутили. – Ты что, не видишь, что ей больно! 

В суматохе Баки не заметил, как Стив оказался рядом с Наташей. Только что он перебирал печенье на своей тарелке, выбирая самое румяное, а теперь стоял на коленях, склонившись над Нат. Он как-то ловко приоткрыл ей рот и запустил пальцы глубоко в горло. В его руке что-то блеснуло, а по подбородку Наташи потекла нитка слюны вперемешку с кровью. 

К Стиву бросились другие санитары, намереваясь скрутить и его, но замерли, когда увидели, что он достал. 

– А может быть, что она проглотила не одну такую? – спросил Стив, обращаясь ни к кому и ко всем одновременно. 

Баки присмотрелся и увидел, что на его ладони блестит большая иголка.

* * *

– Этому есть простое и логичное объяснение, – пробормотал Тони. Он снова раскачивался на подоконнике, но как-то медленно и печально, и в его голосе не было азарта, как в тот раз, когда он рассуждал о Рамлоу.

– Если ты опять скажешь, что во всем виноват Стив, я столкну тебя вниз, – прошипел Баки, поглядывая на Стива, который как всегда сторожил коридор, чтобы никто не поймал остальных с сигаретами.

– Даже не собирался. Стив чудовище, а не сволочь. Зачем ему трогать Наташу? 

– Тогда что за объяснение? 

– Не знаю, – удрученно признался Тони. – Но это не значит, что его нет. 

Они надолго замолчали. Сплетничать и строить предположения совсем не хотелось, когда дело касалось их друга. 

По крайней мере, вчера, когда Наташе стало плохо, санитары сориентировались быстро. Они выгнали всех пациентов из зала, развели по палатам и запретили выходить до утра. Так что состояние Наташи не стало развлечением для всей больницы, как это было с Рамлоу. Как и в прошлый раз, Фьюри то и дело заглядывал в палату проверить, как там Стив. Хотя он был в порядке. Он не запирался в ванной и не отказывался от еды. Пирс, снова пропадавший на какой-то конференции, позвонил один раз. Каким-то удивительным образом он всегда отсутствовал на месте, когда был особенно нужен своим пациентам. Конечно, это совпадение, но, может быть, он и правда слишком часто для главврача отсутствовал в больнице? Фьюри, например, всегда был здесь. 

Как и в случае, когда Стив отвязал Баки, Фьюри не стал отправлять в изолятор Клинта. Напротив, как понял с его слов Баки, он был с ним все время, поддерживая и успокаивая, и уходил лишь ненадолго, проверить других пациентов. Баки в такой же ситуации точно оказался бы заперт и связан. 

Баки был очень подавлен и расстроен произошедшим с Наташей, что уж говорить о Клинте. На нем лица не было от горя и волнений. Он не проронил за все утро ни слова, и Баки был удивлен, как он вообще смог заставить себя подняться с постели. 

– Про Нат нет новостей? – спросил Баки. 

И Тони, и Клинт помотали головами. 

Вчера Фьюри сказал, что ей сделали операцию, и тогда это даже успокоило, а сейчас, в неизвестности, Баки снова начал волноваться за нее. 

– Я думаю, дело в Ситуэлле. Наташа ведь хотела скормить иголки ему, прежде чем Клинт ее сбил с толку, – проговорил Тони, и Баки снова захотелось вытолкнуть его из окна – Клинт и так был бледным, а теперь и вовсе чуть ли не оседал по стене. Тони, кажется, совсем не замечал его состояния. – С тех пор, как Нат здесь начала лечиться, она сильно сдала. Ты этого не застал, но когда она первый раз легла сюда, она была почти нормальной. Ну, то есть почти не было заметно, что она нездорова. 

– Иногда болезни прогрессируют, – вздохнул Баки. 

– Иногда пациенты винят в этом врачей, – развел руками Тони. 

Баки замялся, сомневаясь, стоит ли рассказывать Тони. Это были лишь домыслы Стива, который не был врачом и даже не знал точного диагноза Нат. Но решил, что хуже не будет. Тони был владельцем больницы, хоть и лечился в ней сам. Если информация покажется ему интересной, он скажет Пеппер или Пирсу. Если подозрения не оправдаются – Ситуэллу это не нанесет вреда. Если оправдаются – то тем хуже для него. 

– Может быть, мнительность тут и не при чем, – проронил Баки. – Стив считает, что ей могли назначить неправильное лечение. 

Стив повернулся на звук своего имени и улыбнулся. 

– Расскажи нам про рецепты, – попросил Баки. 

– Я не говорил, что Ситуэлл неправильно ее лечит. Просто удивился, почему он назначал ей в ремиссии такие лекарства, – возразил Стив. Он подошел ближе, оперевшись рукой о стену прямо рядом с Баки, и немедленно расчихался ему в ухо от сигаретного дыма. 

– Ты уверен, что у тебя нет астмы? – заволновался тот. Доводить Стива до приступа ему совсем не хотелось, да и после случая с Наташей было страшновато, что Стив подавится или проглотит что-то не то. 

– Уверен, – сказал Стив, чихнув еще раз. 

– Вообще-то, к Ситуэллу уже были претензии, – заметил Тони. – У него очень высокий процент отказов пациентов от его услуг. То есть, понимаешь, он хороший врач. Плохих врачей у нас нет. Но вставал вопрос – достаточно ли он хорош для нас? А Наташа у него давно. Ему может быть выгодно, чтобы она возвращалась сюда. 

– А вы не проверяете, что врачи прописывают пациентам?

– Главврач проверяет, но вне стен больницы Ситуэлл мог выписать ей что угодно. Тем более, никто не выписывает рецепты пачками. Получается, он черт знает что ей давал и черт знает сколько на ней зарабатывал. Может, в нормальном состоянии ее что-то смущало в лечении, а когда накрыло приступом – ее сомнения трансформировались в желание убить Ситуэлла. 

– А в итоге она решила убить себя… 

– Врачей, которые могут навредить, много. Пациент – один, – пожал плечами Тони, и Клинт одарил его таким взглядом, будто готов то ли вытолкнуть Тони из окна, то ли выпрыгнуть сам. 

– Иголка – это не приговор, – вставил Стив. – Звучит страшно, но на самом деле, если повезет, не нужна даже операция. Плохо, если она пробьет стенку желудка, но хирурги, наверное, смогут с этим справиться. Наташу же увезли очень быстро. Я смотрел об этом ролик на ютубе. Самообразование, – застенчиво улыбнулся Стив, и Баки не удержался и погладил его по плечу. В такие моменты Стив казался ужасно милым и как будто просил похвалы.

– Как ее тряс Ситуэлл, там не было шансов, чтобы иглы никуда не вонзились. Ведь одна застряла в горле. 

– Да блядь, какая разница! – закричал Клинт. – Она сумасшедшая и наглоталась иголок! Какие вам еще нужны причины! Скажи лучше, Тони, как она вообще в твоей больнице добралась до иголок! Почему твой врач просто стоял и смотрел, как она корчится от боли? И какие, блядь, ролики на ютубе! Может быть, Наташа уже мертва, а вы обсуждаете какую-то херню! 

Все замолчали, потупившись и устыдившись своей черствости. 

– Я могу узнать, как там Нат, – тихо сказал Тони. – По крайней мере, это я могу для тебя сделать. 

– Пирс или Ситуэлл никогда не скажут правду, – возразил Клинт. – Например, они скажут, что Наташа больше не вернется, и мы никогда не узнаем, умерла она или перевелась в другую больницу. 

– Пеппер скажет, – ответил Тони. – А если обманет, я пойму. 

– Тебе разрешат позвонить ей прямо сейчас? – с надеждой спросил Клинт. 

– Даже спрашивать не собираюсь, – фыркнул Тони и приказал: – Пойдем.

* * *

Тони набрал код, и дверь в гараж открылась.

– Разве тебе можно иметь сюда допуск? – удивился Баки. 

– Нет, нельзя, – легко бросил Тони. – Совсем нельзя. 

– Даже я знаю, как сюда попасть, – фыркнул Клинт. – А ведь я даже не узнавал специально. 

Он заметно оживился после того, как Тони пообещал узнать о Наташе. Ну, или сбросил напряжение, пока орал. 

Тони провел их между рядами машин. Помещение находилось в отдалении от больницы, но на ее территории. Здесь оставляли свои автомобили как служащие, так и некоторые пациенты. В сравнении со счетом за лечение несколько недель или месяцев аренды места были каплей в море. Баки попал сюда в первый раз, но как никогда раньше почувствовал, что находится не на своем месте. В стенах больницы, в пижамах и с минимальным набором личных вещей все они были равны. Но глядя на дорогие машины, Баки чувствовал, насколько же отличается их жизнь там, на свободе. Наверное, кому-то вроде Тони и не пришло бы в голову даже заговорить с таким, как он. 

– Это машина Пирса, эта – Хилл, эта – Ситуэлла. Теперь понимаешь, почему он так держится за место? Мы не экономим на зарплатах докторов, – сказал Тони. 

Баки оглянулся еще раз на машину Пирса. Нужно было радоваться, что его лечит врач, которого он сам никак не мог себе позволить, но отчего-то Баки чувствовал себя подавленно.

Остановившись около одной из машин, Тони по-хозяйски распахнул дверь, предлагая присесть. В салоне пахло кожей и чистотой, а сама машина напоминала о новеньком телефоне, который уже вытащили из коробки, но еще не сняли с него пленку.

– Купил сам себе в подарок к будущей выписке. Надеюсь, она не успеет устареть к этому моменту. Ни разу на ней не ездил, – сказал Тони, наслаждаясь произведенным эффектом. 

– Кадиллак не может устареть, – выдохнул Баки. 

– Это ты так думаешь, – хмыкнул Тони. – А теперь погуляйте. Я буду звонить Пеппер, – велел он, включая встроенный в приборную панель планшет. – У нас очень страстные отношения. Не для посторонних глаз.

– Так вот для чего ты все затеял, – фыркнул Клинт. Он не полез в машину Тони, когда тот предложил, и стоял рядом, скрестив руки и вскинув бровь. – Похвастаться новой тачкой. 

– А для чего еще покупать такие машины? Хотел бы просто ездить, взял бы БМВ, – ответил Тони. 

Тони остался сидеть в машине, а остальные пошли бродить по парковке. 

– Вот эта мне нравится больше всех, – сказал Стив, остановившись у автомобиля, который выглядел так, что десять человек вроде Баки не смогли бы заработать на нее и за десять лет. – Интересно, как там под капотом.

– Посмотри, пока есть возможность, – ответил Баки. 

Стив открыл крышку, и на его лице отразилось детское, ничем не омраченное восхищение. Все, что мог сказать о внутренностях машины Баки – то, что там она выглядела так же аккуратно, как и снаружи. 

– Ничего в этом не понимаю, – вздохнул Баки. 

– А я люблю машины, – признался Стив. – С ними просто. Хочешь, я тебя научу?

– Давай, – согласился Баки. 

Стив приобнял его за плечо, заставляя одновременно наклониться поближе и придерживая, чтобы Баки не потерял равновесие. 

– Смотри. Это – двигатель, – начал он. – А это свечи, а вот тут – аккумулятор...

– Ну надо же! – отозвался Баки. 

Он чувствовал тепло руки Стива на своем плече и думал, что тот ему все же нравится. Стив был немного занудой, но Баки было приятно его слушать. Он не был шутником, как Тони или Клинт, но так даже лучше. Баки почти забыл, каково это – не напрягаться в разговоре, ожидая, когда в твой адрес прилетит очередная колкость. Со Стивом было спокойно. От Стива он не ждал никакого подвоха. 

– А это что? – спросил он, склоняясь к Стиву так близко, что они почти соприкасались головами. 

– Кто ж вас учил лазать по чужим машинам, – хмыкнул Клинт. 

– Ты? – спросил Баки. – Да все равно хозяин не узнает. 

– Ну, считай, что узнал, – ухмыльнулся Клинт еще раз, и Баки почувствовал, что сгорает от стыда за то, что как идиот полез сидеть в крутой тачке Тони, когда тот предложил. 

– Не сердись, – улыбнулся Стив. – Вот, возьми. Я берег для Баки, но тебе оно нужнее. 

Он достал из кармана порядком залежавшееся и раскрошенное печенье и протянул Клинту. Тот разломал его и прочитал уже знакомую Баки фразу. 

– «Просто сделай это». Ты, я смотрю, уже делаешь? – ухмыльнулся Клинт. 

– Ага, – счастливо улыбнулся Стив и добавил, обращаясь к Баки: – Давай присядем. Тогда я покажу тебе и тормоза…

* * *

Тони вернулся и сказал, что с Нат все будет в порядке.

На следующий день Ситуэлл в больнице так и не появился. 

Через день Баки узнал, что он разбился.


	3. Глава 3

– ... Поэтому не стоит бояться привязанностей, – закончил Пирс длинную тираду. 

– У меня нет проблем с привязанностью, – возразил Баки и приготовился к новому витку монолога. 

Пирс говорил без остановки очень долго. Когда собственные слова кончались, он начинал цитировать классиков, когда кончались классики – массовую культуру, щедро перемежая историями из собственной практики о людях с коммуникационными проблемами и, с его помощью, конечно же, их блистательным разрешением. В арсенале Пирса было столько историй из личного опыта, что их героями можно было заселить целый город. А Баки всего-то спросил, можно ли устроить, чтобы Клинт навестил Нат. 

Пирс сидел рядом с ним на диване, совсем близко. Он по-отечески приобнимил Баки за плечи, и его колено то и дело в разговоре задевало колено Баки. 

На стене за спиной висели часы, и Баки еле сдерживался, чтобы не оглядываться на них. Он поднял глаза к потолку, но и там не нашел ничего, что помогло бы скоротать время. 

– Они есть у всех, – философски заметил Пирс. – Кто-то привязывается к людям слишком быстро, кто-то слишком медленно, кто-то вообще не привязывается. Ты же не думаешь, что какой-то особенный? 

– Нет, – согласился Баки. Учитывая, насколько запутанными и сложными были, по рассказам Пирса, случаи его прошлых пациентов, Баки мог только порадоваться, что он-то – совершенно заурядный. 

– Эй, повеселее! – воскликнул Пирс. Он встряхнул Баки за плечо так, что тот щелкнул зубами. – Ты молодой парень, оглядись по сторонам. Хватит думать о чужих отношениях, спроси: а как же я? 

– А как же я, – как-то обреченно повторил Баки. 

– А ты – боишься. Страх перед людьми – это страх впустить кого-то в свою жизнь. Нельзя идти у него на поводу. Сделай шаг вперед, пусть «худшее» – случится, и ты увидишь, что не так уж оно и плохо. 

– Вы хотите, чтобы я начал с кем-то встречаться? Здесь? – удивился Баки. 

Он не был юным девственником, у него были в прошлом отношения, и Баки не знал, что принципиально нового он мог от них получить, замутив с кем-то здесь и сейчас. Его жизнь не была легкой, и романтические страсти точно ее не упростили бы. 

– А что тебе мешает? 

– То, что это запрещено правилами, – еще раз удивился Баки. 

– Сблизиться с кем-то никто тебе не запретит. Просто присмотрись к людям, подумай, кто тебе нравится. Считай, что это такое упражнение, – сказал Пирс и снова сжал его плечо. 

Баки подумал о Стиве. Наверное, потому что так выходило, что он постоянно думал о нем в последнее время – то как спрятаться от него, то как найти контакт, то какой он жуткий. Потом Баки подумал о Тони, но это было смешно, о Клинте, но это было глупо, о Нат, но это было очень странно, и снова о Стиве. 

– Да не о ком думать, – ответил Баки. 

Пирс вздохнул и покачал головой. Казалось, он ждет от Баки правильного ответа, но разве может быть правильный ответ, когда речь идет о романтике? 

– Александр, можно задать вам вопрос? 

– Конечно, спрашивай. Ничего не бойся, – тихо проговорил Пирс. – Не надо бояться. 

– В больнице говорят, что у Ситуэлла… у Наташи… В общем, он выписал ей что-то не то. Это правда? 

– Кто об этом говорит? – неожиданно резко спросил Пирс. 

– Не знаю, люди… 

– Кто? – оборвал его Пирс. 

Он вскочил на ноги, присел на край стола и теперь угрожающе возвышался над Баки, глядя на него сверху вниз. Но все же Баки испытал облегчение. Он мог свободно сесть на диване, удобно расставить колени, не рискуя дотронуться до колена Пирса, к тому же он успел немного вспотеть из-за его руки на плече. Это была мелочь, но для Баки она стала глотком свежего воздуха. 

– Да все, – бросил Баки. – Не помню. Может, Скотт, или Тор, или Кэрол. Может, все трое. Вся больница об этом говорит. 

– Узнаю, кто распускает эти слухи… – зло прищурился Пирс. 

Баки виновато улыбнулся. Строго говоря, слухи распустил он сам, поделившись соображениями Стива о лекарствах Нат с двумя самыми болтливыми людьми в больнице. Впрочем, что бы там ни сделал теперь Пирс – концов не сыскать. 

– И все же… – осторожно начал Баки. 

– Баки, тебе у нас нравится? – спросил Пирс и уставился на него так, будто от ответа и его правдивости зависело все.

– Конечно, – удивился Баки. 

– И ты доверяешь мне? 

– Да, – подтвердил Баки. Хотя, положа руку на сердце, в последнее время его уверенность, с учетом всего, что произошло в больнице, несколько поколебалась. 

– Я тоже доверяю тебе, Баки. Поэтому скажу правду – эти слухи верны, – торжественно и печально произнес Пирс. 

Баки не ожидал такого поворота событий. Он ждал, что Пирс развеет его сомнения, пусть и солгав, но тот вывалил на Баки информацию и теперь с удовольствием следил за эффектом. 

– Да, мы нашли очень странные позиции в его заказе на лекарства. И расхождения между списком заказанных препаратов и тем, что есть в больнице. Но, как думаешь, может ли один человек подорвать доверие ко всей больнице? 

– Нет, – ответил Баки. Он был слегка встревожен настроением Пирса, и ему не нравилось, куда тот клонит.

– Может, – возразил Пирс. – Эта больница стала домом и для вас, пациентов, и для нас, персонала. А теперь… – Пирс вздохнул и махнул рукой. 

– Больницу же не закрывают? – ужаснулся Баки. 

– Не знаю, – жестко ответил Пирс. 

– Но если Ситуэлл оказался преступником, это не значит, что все такие! Несправедливо, если другие пострадают! Если вы пострадаете! 

– Спасибо, мой мальчик, – вздохнул Пирс. 

– Мы могли бы подписать петицию, в смысле пациенты. Или письмо. 

– Это не повредит, – слабо улыбнулся Пирс. 

– Но и не поможет… – сделал вывод Баки. 

– Если ты хочешь помочь, то… Нет, не могу тебя об этом просить. 

– Можете! Я хочу помочь, – загорелся Баки. 

– Хорошо, – сдался Пирс. – Смотри, нам назначили внешнюю проверку. Проверяющий захочет опросить нескольких пациентов. Если бы ты сказал пару слов о том, как тебе здесь нравится… 

– Мне придется говорить с инспектором лично? – ужаснулся Баки. 

– Прости, знаю, прости. Не имею права просить тебя об этом. Ни как твой врач, ни как твой друг. Забудь об этом, – замахал руками Пирс. 

Баки не хотел, не мог встречаться с инспектором. Но, положа руку на сердце, здесь было не так много людей, кто мог спокойно и связно поговорить с ним, не сбиваясь ни в истерику, ни в бред. 

– Я сделаю это, – решился Баки. – Если это нужно. Я расскажу, как нам здесь хорошо. 

– Спасибо, – сказал Пирс и прочувствованно потряс его за плечо. – Ты очень поможешь. Что же, – добавил он, взглянув на часы, – я тебя совсем заговорил. На сегодня хватит. Иди, отдыхай. И подумай над тем, что я тебе сказал.

* * *

Баки сидел за обеденным столом и смотрел, как со скоростью света еда исчезает во рту Стива. Сегодня они обедали вдвоем. Из-за разговорчивости Пирса они пришли только к концу обеда. Ни Тони, ни Клинта давно уже не было, но Баки рад был посидеть в тишине и покое и подумать.

Хорошо бы спланировать, что он будет говорить инспектору, но он никак не мог сосредоточиться. Только смотрел на Стива и думал о нем. 

Стив был красивым. Во всяком случае, привлекательным. Он никак не подчеркивал это, будто прячась за всклокоченной бородой, растрепанными волосами и вечной улыбкой. Баки могло бы это понравится. Он любил таких парней, больших, сильных и вместе с тем безобидных. В отличие от многих, Баки не привлекала опасность или кричащая маскулинность. Но Стив и секс существовали будто в разных вселенных. Как ни старался, Баки не мог представить его ни с мальчиками, ни с девочками, ни с самим собой. Как будто пытаешься совратить плюшевого медведя, с которым спал в обнимку все детство. 

Да что он, собственно, знал о Стиве? Он очевидно не беден, раз лечится здесь. Но почти не говорит о себе, ни где живет, ни чем занимается, не говоря уж о том, кто ему там больше нравится в постели. Здесь он заваливает Баки подарками из супермаркета, а когда выпишется, то уедет отсюда на своем бентли и закатит вечеринку, задарит девочек в джакузи шариковыми дезодорантами и будет рассказывать парням в леопардовых плавках, как действует двигатель внутреннего сгорания. 

И хотя очевидно было, что вечеринки, джакузи и леопардовые плавки – это вообще не про Стива, Баки доставляло какое-то извращенное удовольствие думать о том, как же они далеки друг от друга. О том, как ничего у них не выйдет. 

И все же Баки стало интересно.

Он не флиртовал уже сотню лет. И Стив был первым за долгое время, с кем Баки захотелось это делать. Пусть даже из любопытства, а не влечения. 

Баки был хорош во флирте. Во всяком случае, был уверен в этом сам. Он умел флиртовать тонко, очаровывая, незаметно подбивая к человеку клинья, умел флиртовать по-дружески, сокращая дистанцию с новым знакомым, умел флиртовать распутно, так, что с первых же слов было ясно, что беседа закончится в постели. 

Стив в два укуса съел гренку, и Баки решил, что с ним понадобится тяжелая артиллерия. 

Он взял чайную ложку, едва заметно наклонил голову на бок и спросил: 

– Можно попробовать твой мусс, Стив? 

Было бы лучше, если бы Баки подпирал голову рукой, но у него была только одна рука, и приходилось выбирать – голова или ложка. 

– Хочешь мусс? Давай я принесу тебе, – предложил Стив. 

– Я хочу попробовать твой, – ответил Баки и улыбнулся так, что, по его расчетам, привстать должно было и у каменной статуи. 

– Да мне не сложно, – возразил Стив. – И Фьюри будет недоволен, если узнает, что я избавился от части еды. 

– Пожалуйста, я очень хочу, – мягко проговорил Баки. Он прикусил губу и заправил прядь волос за ухо, чуть не стукнув себя ложкой по лбу. Но Стив, казалось, не замечал ни его промаха, ни его стараний. 

– Это против правил, но, наверное, ничего, если я взамен заберу у тебя картофелину, – решил Стив. 

– Ты можешь взять все, что захочешь, – пообещал Баки. 

– Да я ничего не хочу, – вздохнул Стив. – Но надо – так надо, – он подцепил вилкой картофелину, мгновенно ее проглотил и пододвинул Баки мусс. – Бери, но если что, скажешь Фьюри, что мы поменялись. 

Баки потянулся к угощению. Он провел ложкой кругом по краю вазы, прежде чем зачерпнуть немного. К его удовольствию, маневр не остался незамеченным. Правда, у Стива на лице появилось такое выражение, что если бы он был котом, то шерсть у него встала бы дыбом. Но, по крайней мере, Баки удалось привлечь его внимание. 

– Боже, как же вкусно, – простонал Баки. – Не могу без сладкого. Не представляю, как его можно не любить. 

– Есть вещи и получше, – хмыкнул Стив. 

– Ты про секс? – улыбнулся Баки, невзначай облизывая сначала ложку, а потом губы. 

Стив посмотрел на него так недоуменно и строго, что Баки стало невероятно стыдно за свои выкрутасы. Кого он тут пытался совратить? Стив точно не интересовался сексом, теперь Баки был в этом уверен. Даже если бы тот был убежденным гетеросексуалом, он бы считал его сигналы и отреагировал тем или иным способом. Стив же, судя по всему, счел его просто озабоченным.

– Я про книги, бейсбол, утренние пробежки. Ну, и про секс, – нахмурившись, добавил он. 

– Да, ты прав, – смешался Баки. – Конечно, все это лучше еды. 

Он затих, оставив Стива и его еду в покое, занявшись собственной тарелкой. В последний раз он чувствовал себя так неловко, когда впервые подрочил прямо на глазах своего плюшевого медведя. Тот смотрел на Баки печально и хмуро своими глазами-пуговицами, будто спрашивал: «Зачем ты сделал это с нами? Зачем ты сделал это со мной?». Так же, как сейчас смотрел на него Стив.

* * *

Баки почти закончил с обедом, когда к столу подошел Тони. Он казался нервным и встревоженным вместо того, чтобы, как всегда, казаться нервным и взбудораженным. У выхода, как солдат на посту, скрестив руки, стоял Клинт.

– Пойдем, надо поговорить, – без предисловий сказал Тони. 

– Да мы сейчас придем, – удивленно отозвался Баки. Было странно, что Тони пришел сюда сам. Баки после обеда, как обычно, отправился бы курить к окну, и они в любом случае не разминулись бы, что бы там ни хотел сказать ему Тони. 

– Только ты, без него, – прошептал Тони, хотя, Баки был уверен, Стив все прекрасно слышал. 

– Почему это? – еще больше удивился Баки. Он терпеть не мог всех этих секретов и разделений на группы среди друзей и не собирался бросать Стива одного только потому, что Тони приспичило посекретничать. 

– Потому что ты куришь, а он нет, – объяснил тот, заметно раздражаясь. 

– Все в порядке, – сказал Стив. – У меня полно дел. С вами здорово постоять, но в этот раз я не смогу. 

Баки процентов на семьдесят считал, что Стив говорит правду. Что он действительно занят, а не пытается сделать хорошую мину при плохой игре. У Стива вновь начался «банный период», и он большую часть дня проводил лежа в ванне. Хоть он и сделал исключение ради приема у Фьюри и обеда, Баки чувствовал, как он только и ждет, когда сможет наконец нырнуть в воду. 

Вообще-то Баки рассчитывал заболтать Стива и как можно дольше оттягивать момент погружения. Как бы Баки к нему ни относился, но когда Стив на весь вечер заперся в ванной, то понял, что ему его не хватает. 

Так что к окну, из-за того, что Тони помешал его планам, Баки пришел уже порядком взвинченным. 

– Ну, что ты хотел? – раздраженно спросил он, когда они дошли до места. 

– Что я хотел? Чтобы в моей больнице был порядок! Чтобы в ней не умирали люди! – прошипел Тони. 

– И при чем здесь я? 

– При том, что с тех пор, как появился твой дружок, творится какая-то херня. 

– Найми нормальный персонал, сделай ремонт в помещении. Все в твоих руках, Тони. 

– Дело не в ремонте и не в персонале. Это частности. Главное, что меня беспокоит – что он начал убивать. Мы должны что-то сделать, – снова зашипел Тони. 

– Хватит придумывать сказки про инопланетян и тем более приплетать к ним Стива. Никто не готовит вторжение, никто не хочет захватить ни твою больницу, ни весь мир, – закричал Баки. 

– Конечно, нет, – неожиданно согласился Тони. Он грыз ноготь, что говорило о крайней степени волнения. – Про инопланетян – это я перебрал. Но по сути я был прав. Ситуэлл – этому подтверждение. 

– Ситуэлл умер даже не в больнице. Он попал в аварию. Может, он засмотрелся на звезды или не выспался, потому что всю ночь думал, кого бы еще отравить? 

– Ситуэлл урод, но это не повод его убивать! – возразил Тони. – Мы бы провели внутреннюю проверку и все выяснили сами. А теперь мы попали под инспекцию, и черт знает, что теперь на нас повесят. 

Баки разозлился еще сильней. Пока это не касалось его лично, Тони веселился и строил теории, пусть и с волнением, но наслаждаясь происходящим. Теперь, когда разговор зашел о его пусть и ничтожном в масштабе всей корпорации, но бизнесе, он был вне себя от ярости. 

– А может, оно и к лучшему, – выпалил Баки, совершенно позабыв, как полчаса назад клялся Пирсу сделать все, чтобы прикрыть косяки больницы. – Если вы не справляетесь с безопасностью сами, то лучше будет, если к черту закроют эту больницу? 

– Можно закрыть хоть десять больниц. Это ничего не решит. Они не смогут подобраться к Стиву, а значит, он продолжит убивать. 

– Да кого ему убивать?! – злился Баки. Ему было нестерпимо обидно за Стива, который сейчас мирно плавал в ванне и даже не подозревал, что против него плетут какой-то нелепый заговор. 

– Тебя? Меня? Его? – театрально произнес Тони, разведя руки в стороны. – Он псих, настоящий, не такой, как мы. Кто знает, кто ему не понравится в следующий раз. 

– И чем ему не понравился Ситуэлл? – возразил Баки. – Стив с ним говорил хоть раз? 

– Не знаю, – вынужденно признался Тони. 

– И к тому же, как он мог его убить? Он что, просто так вышел из больницы, сел к нему в машину и убил его, а потом инсценировал аварию? – продолжал наступать Баки. 

– Нет, конечно, – ответил Тони. – Он испортил машину еще здесь. Я сам ему дал такую возможность, когда провел вас на парковку. Стив вернулся туда и… 

– Стив не мог вернутся туда, – едко заметил Баки. – Он даже не смотрел, как ты набираешь код. А на парковке он все время был со мной. 

Он договорил и почувствовал невероятное облегчение. Спорить с Тони, разбивать его аргументы в пух и прах оказалось ужасно приятно. Тони, несмотря на болезнь, оставался невероятно умным человеком и частенько оказывался прав, если не по форме, то по сути своих догадок. Но в этот раз он не мог быть прав. Не должен. Ни за что. 

Тони притих, задумавшись, и Баки уже праздновал победу, как вдруг он проговорил: 

– Значит, он был не один… Да… Это единственное объяснение. Он снова действовал чужими руками. 

– Еще скажи, что это был я, – хмыкнул Баки. – Скажи, что я тоже убийца, что я защищаю сообщника. 

– Конечно, не ты, – презрительно фыркнул Тони. – Куда тебе. 

– Почему это? – как-то даже оскорбился Баки. 

Тони неопределенно пожал плечами. 

– Потому что ты трус? Потому что не способен ни на что решиться? Понимаешь, есть люди, способные на поступки, хорошие или плохие, а есть ты… Но это лучше спроси у своего врача. Он тебе доступно и не так обидно объяснит. Прости, я не умею говорить обтекаемо. Но, в общем, это неважно. Важно, кто помогал Стиву. И я с полной уверенностью могу сказать, что это был он, – сказал Тони и ткнул рукой в Клинта. 

Он замолк, выдержав театральную паузу. Он будто ждал, что сейчас грянет торжественная и грозная музыка, но ничего не случилось. Клинт с усмешкой смотрел на его руку, а Баки устало потер переносицу. Он прекрасно знал, что переубедить психа в его бреднях невозможно, но как он мог не попытаться? 

– Ты не виноват, – добавил Тони, обращаясь к Клинту. – Стив очень талантливый манипулятор. Если он выбрал кого-то своей целью – никаких шансов соскочить. 

– Я же сказал, Стив все время был со мной. Как бы он договорился с Клинтом? – возразил Баки. 

– Ему и не надо было «договариваться». Клинту приказали испортить машину «голоса». Стиву не нужно было что-то говорить, только передать записку. Клинт злился на Ситуэлла за Наташу, так что подтолкнуть его к убийству было проще простого. 

– Он не передавал никакой… – начал Баки и осекся. Он вспомнил печенье с запиской, призывающей к действию. Но это было полным бредом. У него самого в ящике лежало несколько таких записок, но он еще никого не убил. 

– Что? – вцепился в него Тони, почувствовав замешательство. – Ты что-то вспомнил? 

– Нет, просто не могу больше это слушать, – ответил Баки, снова потерев переносицу. У него не болела голова, но если б ей вздумалось разболеться, то сейчас был идеальный момент. 

– Ну и ладно, – огрызнулся Тони. – Не хотите помогать – не надо. Но я Стиву ничего больше не спущу. Все узнают, что он сделал! Какой он на самом деле! 

Он развернулся на каблуках и ушел, видимо, раскрывать правду всему миру. 

– Совсем уже поехал, – пожаловался Баки Клинту. – А ты почему молчал? 

Клинт не ответил. Он вообще последние дни был не особо разговорчив. Он криво и как-то зло улыбнулся, но в его улыбке не было и капли веселья. Пробирало до мурашек. 

– Он ведь и про тебя говорил эту ерунду! Это ведь ерунда. Выдумки! Это ведь ерунда? Да? Клинт? 

Тот продолжал молчать, и Баки сделал шаг вперед и заглянул ему в глаза. Они казались равнодушными и абсолютно пустыми. 

– Ведь ты сказал бы мне, если бы это было правдой? Я никому не расскажу, обещаю. Только ответь, это правда? – нервно зашептал Баки. – Стив… Я должен знать. Мне же с ним еще спать! 

– Сам не можешь решить, с кем тебе спать? – бросил Клинт.

Обычный подкол прозвучал неожиданное жестко и презрительно, и Баки неосознанно отшатнулся. 

– Клинт…

– Да пошел ты. И ты, и Тони. К черту, – выплюнул он и ушел. Больше Баки с ним не говорил никогда. 

Баки постоял немного один и отошел от окна. Он свернул за поворот и отчего-то был уверен, что столкнется со Стивом. Он почти чувствовал его присутствие и сам не знал, как поступит: накричит на него в запале спора или кинется обнимать, утешая из-за тех жутких вещей, что он мог услышать. Но, к разочарованию Баки, коридор был совершенно пуст.

* * *

Баки провел большую часть дня один. Он не хотел видеть ни Тони, ни Клинта, ни Стива, ни кого бы то ни было. Не то чтобы он поверил в теории Тони, но они у него были невероятно складными. Он вышел в сад для прогулок, присел на одну из самых дальних скамеек и обхватил голову руками. Все это было для него слишком. Слишком страшно. Слишком трудно. Он сбежал из мира, потому что его изнанка оказалась слишком кошмарной, чтобы сохранить рассудок. А теперь – она вновь настигла его, за высоким забором, за выверенным распорядком и сотнями лекарств, и Баки казалось, что он сходит с ума во второй раз.

Он хотел вылечиться и жить как раньше, но другая его часть мечтала залечь на дно в безопасном месте и дожить, сколько там ему осталось, сорок, пятьдесят лет, в тихом и спокойном месте. Как бы он ни старался отгородиться от всего, но пора было признать, что от его убежища ничего не осталось. И Баки был вынужден признать, что его устоявшаяся жизнь пошла прахом, как только появился Стив. 

Он мог сидеть так до позднего вечера и размышлять о всех несчастьях, свалившихся на его голову, пока санитары на потребуют вернуться в свою палату и готовиться ко сну. Но его отвлек истошный крик. Крик боли и страдания, вашу мать. 

Баки побежал на голос. Он был достаточно далеко от здания больницы, но этот крик, это место… «Он наконец полетел», – пронеслось шальная мысль. И Баки с ужасом ждал, что увидит. Худшие предчувствия его не обманули. Под окном, под тем самым окном, где они десятки раз шутили и смеялись, ссорились и спорили, рядом с обломком подоконника лежал Тони Старк. 

Он был в сознании и кричал тем громче, чем больше вокруг собиралось людей. 

– Чудовище! Монстр! Выродок! – кричал Тони, и, о господи, Баки видел его кости. 

Вокруг Тони собралась небольшая толпа, но это были пациенты клиники. Санитары здесь появлялись нечасто, именно поэтому они когда-то выбрали эту часть здания, чтобы без опаски курить. Можно было пролежать десять или даже пятнадцать минут, прежде чем они окажутся в зоне слышимости. Баки хотел было побежать за помощью, но тут толпа расступилась. 

– Все ты! – орал Тони. – Тебя нужно посадить в клетку! На электрический стул! Я добьюсь этого! – надрывался он. 

Баки собирался бежать за помощью, но не смог сделать и шага. Перед окровавленным Тони растерянно стоял Стив. Он удивленно и как-то загнанно смотрел на корчащегося от боли и исходящего на крик Тони, его кулаки нервно сжимались и разжимались. Он не кричал, чтобы Тони перестал его обвинять, не пытался оказать помощь. Просто стоял в ступоре, не в силах пошевелиться, как и сам Баки.

* * *

Солдат не знал жалости. Ему были безразличны страдания. Но он не был монстром. Он знал, кто свой, кто чужой. Он помнил, кто протянул руку помощи, а кто лишь играл в игры. Солдат появился, когда стало нужно защищать. Кто сказал, что он может защитить только себя одного?

Человек перед ним страдал. Он не был солдатом, не был таким, как он, но он тоже – защищал. Он был воином, пусть и раненым в бою. И Солдат знал, что делать, и делал, что должен, – вынести с поля боя. 

Он сделал шаг вперед, схватил Роджерса за плечо и повел, потащил – понес – в укрытие. 

Силы покинули его в тот же миг, как они перешагнули порог укрепленной двери. Роджерс остановился, и как Солдат ни тянул его вперед, отказывался идти. На нем не было ран, но Солдат оценил его состояние как критическое. Сложно было поверить, что совсем недавно именно он ворвался в самое сердце цитадели врага, один, без поддержки, без оружия, и вытащил Солдата из пыточного кресла. Он без страха стоял между ним и теми, кто день за днем вытягивал из него силы, лишал воли, сводил с ума. Он сказал: «Отпустите его», – и они повиновались. Было сложно поверить, что это был Роджерс. Стив. Но Солдат не полагался на веру. Он точно знал, что это был Стив, и теперь Стив нуждался в его помощи. 

Солдат усадил Стива на диван и присел рядом. Если они будут тихими, их не заметят, не запрут, не накажут, пока Стив уязвим. 

– Баки, – позвал Стив. Он вцепился в Солдата что было сил, смотрел широко распахнутыми глазами, но не замечал, что сейчас они одни. 

– Я здесь, – прошептал Солдат. – Тише, я здесь. 

Они должны быть тихими. Это важно. Это важнее всего на свете, или они пропали. 

– Я не монстр, Баки, я не монстр, – шептал Стив. 

– Нет, – сказал сказал Солдат. 

– И я не выродок, все так говорят, но я обычный, я клянусь тебе, Баки, я такой же как все, я обычный. 

Солдат вывел Стива с улицы, но не из зоны поражения. Он все еще слышал крики Старка, ругательства, оскорбления, проклятия – обычный шум, что издает поврежденный человек. Но Стив повторял его слова – и именно они отравляли его разум и тело. Солдат схватил его за шею, прижал щекой к груди, произнес: 

– Не слушай, – и зажал его ухо ладонью. 

Стив больше не дрожал и не цеплялся за одежду, только обнимал Солдата и крепче прижимался к его телу. Должно быть, принятые меры оказали эффект, и он стремился заглушить шум и сам. 

– Я не монстр, и тебе не нужно меня бояться. Ты ведь не боишься меня, Баки? 

– Нет, – ответил Солдат. 

А потом он услышал тихое, или, может быть, он произнес это сам, Солдат так и не понял: 

– Это они должны бояться нас.

* * *

Они будто поменялись местами. Баки метался из стороны в сторону, меряя комнату шагами, а Стив… Конечно, не лежал перепуганный под одеялом, а спокойно отмокал в ванной, но все равно было очень похоже.

Вообще Стив очень быстро вернул себе самообладание. Стоило ему пересечь порог их комнаты, он выпрямился, улыбнулся и юркнул в ванную, где с видимым удовольствием и находился до сих пор. Баки видел. Извинения от Фьюри Стив принимал прямо там. Баки не подслушивал, просто в какой-то момент Фьюри распахнул дверь и подозвал Баки, желая поговорить и с ним тоже. Стив, прячась от холодного воздуха, погрузился в воду по самую шею. Ванна была маловата для такого высокого человека, и теперь из воды торчали его колени. Баки не мог оторвать от них взгляд, пока Фьюри объяснял им про болезнь, про нездоровую фиксацию и что им не стоит принимать слова Тони на свой счет. В общем-то, Баки и не принимал. Он смотрел на розовые колени, как к ним прилипает давно опавшая мыльная пена, образуя белые круги на воде, как лопаются пузырьки. Фьюри пришлось пощелкать пальцами у его лица, чтобы привлечь внимание. 

– Баки, ты с нами? – спросил он, внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо. 

Баки кивнул, стараясь больше ни на что не залипать. С врачами этот номер легко мог обернуться новым лекарством, после которого точно целый день не сможешь делать ничего, кроме как сидеть и смотреть в одну точку. 

– Пирс заходил к тебе? Что он говорит? 

Баки покачал головой. Фьюри был единственным, кто спросил, как он себя чувствует, хотя сегодня он видел, как его друга переломило на несколько частей. 

– Нужна помощь? – спросил Фьюри. 

– Нет, я в порядке, – ответил Баки. 

– Я скажу, чтобы тебе дали снотворного. Завтра станет легче, – он похлопал Баки по плечу, и тот снова остался один. 

Время тянулось медленно. Им снова запретили выходить из палат во избежание беспорядков, и Баки на целый день оказался предоставлен сам себе. Пирс к нему так и не зашел и не позвонил, и Баки даже не знал, в больнице он или нет. 

Как назло, Баки хотелось поговорить. Или поорать. Или сломать что-нибудь. Он жаждал действия, чего-то, что могло бы помочь выплеснуть неизвестно откуда взявшийся шквал эмоций. Не самых хороших эмоций. После случая с Рамлоу ему было все безразлично, после того, как поранился сам – страшно, когда пострадала Нат – горько, Ситуэлл – интересно. С Тони все было иначе. Он сам не мог понять, то ли он злорадствует, то ли просто продолжает сердиться на него и себя за то, что так и не вступился за Стива, когда Тони сыпал в его адрес этими ужасными оскорблениями. И он злился на Стива, что тот заперся в ванной, оставив Баки один на один с самим собой. Когда у Баки не осталось никого, с кем бы он мог поговорить. С кем бы он хотел это сделать. 

– Стив, ты скоро? – крикнул Баки, постучав в дверь ванной. 

Он честно не собирался дергать его. Но принесли ужин, и Фьюри обещал заглянуть через пару минут и проверить, как там Стив. Баки втайне надеялся, что, может быть, Стив все же останется с ним до конца вечера, но тот перекинулся парой слов с врачом, уверив, что все в порядке, в мгновение ока проглотил свой ужин и направился в ванную, чуть ли не на ходу расстегивая халат: так ему, видимо, не терпелось вернуться в свою нынешнюю среду обитания. 

– Что, ты прямо сейчас полезешь в ванну? Сразу после ужина? Это же вредно, – удивился Баки. Он не знал, вредно это или нет, и поступал эгоистично, желая, чтобы Стив еще немного посидел с ним, но ничего не мог поделать. В конце концов, несколько минут ничего не решат. 

– Я часто лежу в горячей ванне, пока не начнет темнеть в глазах, – похвастался Стив. 

– Звучит не очень, – хмыкнул Баки. – Но, может, если ты сделаешь маленький перерыв сейчас, то потом сможешь пролежать еще дольше без головокружения? Давай! – подбодрил его Баки. Он рухнул на свою кровать и похлопал по одеялу рядом с собой, приглашая присоединиться. 

Стив задумался на мгновение, улыбнулся и сел рядом. 

– Я останусь, если ты говоришь, что так лучше, – объявил Стив, плотнее закутываясь в халат.

– Все о тебе сегодня заботятся, да? – рассмеялся Баки. Он не удержался и протянул руку, чтобы поправить загнувшийся ворот. 

– Фьюри любит все контролировать, – согласился Стив. – Но смешно думать, что у меня случится обострение из-за пары капель крови и оскорблений. 

Речь шла далеко не о паре капель крови и не о паре оскорблений – Тони фактически объявил войну Стиву, пообещав посадить на электрический стул. Да и со Стивом, по мнению Баки, случилась полноценная паническая атака, но тот будто предпочитал всего этого не замечать. Баки тоже решил не заострять внимание. У всех были свои способы переживать проблемы. Стив был стойким оловянным солдатиком, всегда улыбчивым и жизнерадостным. Это та сторона, которую он хотел открыть Баки, и тот совершенно не собирался акцентировать внимание на его слабостях. 

– Не понимаю, почему Тони на тебя взъелся, – вздохнул Баки. – Не помню, чтобы он так долго и так настойчиво цеплялся к кому-то. 

– Ерунда, бывает, – бросил Стив. 

– Не ерунда, никто не должен выслушивать, что он… монстр, – проговорил Баки. Он заглянул в лицо Стива, проверяя, как он отреагирует на это слово. Но на этот раз оно его нисколько не смутило. 

– Люди иногда говорят это, – легко ответил Стив. – Моя мать называла меня монстром, когда я… когда она считала, что я плохо себя веду. И иногда… знаешь, некоторые считают меня странным, а раз странный – значит, какой-то выродок… 

– Они полные идиоты, – мягко проговорил Баки. Стив был добрым, открытым и безобидным. Легко поверить, что именно такого парня знакомые выбирали в качестве мишени, чтобы сорвать зло. 

– Ты тоже считаешь, что я странный, – возразил Стив, и в его голосе послышалась нотка грусти. 

– Только в самом начале, из-за тех лекарств, которые тебе плохо подходили, – солгал Баки. Стив и правда был странным, но Баки уже почти не замечал этого. Странный и странный, кому какое дело? 

Стив был весь розовый после ванны, но Баки показалось, что тот смутился, будто ему сказали потрясающий комплимент. 

– В любом случае, тебе повезло, – неловко перевел тему Стив. – Пирс даже не заглянул к тебе. 

– Сомнительная удача, когда твоему врачу плевать на твое состояние, – ответил Баки. – Раньше он хотя бы звонил. 

– Тебе нужен Пирс? – спросил Стив. 

– Мне нужно… – Баки замялся. – Не знаю… Я, наверное, немного расклеился из-за всего, – признался он. – Мне нужно немного… 

– Заботы, – подсказал Стив. 

– Вроде того. 

– Как Пирс, и я мог бы позаботится о тебе, – решил Стив. 

– Кто угодно мог бы как Пирс, с учетом, что его никогда нет, – рассмеялся Баки. – И слушать мое нытье – то еще удовольствие. 

– Это не потребуется, – сказал Стив. – Если делать, как Пирс. 

Он подался вперед, и Баки почувствовал его руки на своих щеках, Стив наклонился то ли к его шее, то ли к губам – Баки так и не узнал, он подскочил на месте, но Стив как-то ловко подтолкнул его, и он оказался крепко прижат к постели. 

– Что ты делаешь? – прошептал Баки. Он бы закричал, но из легких будто выбили весь воздух. 

– Забочусь о тебе. Как Пирс, – проговорил Стив. Баки счел бы, что это сарказм, но Стив никогда не говорил с сарказмом. 

– Он так не делает! – задохнулся от возмущения Баки. 

– Я видел, как он держал тебя вот так, – возразил Стив и снова положил ладони на щеки Баки, и на мгновение Баки ощутил весь вес его тела на себе. – А потом наклонился вот так, – Стив коснулся лбом его лба, но отпрянул раньше, чем Баки начал протестовать. 

– Не так! – сказал Баки. – Просто он использует элементы телесно-ориентированной терапии в работе и считает, что физический контакт – это способ создать доверительные отношения между пациентом и врачом. 

– Я что-то читал об этом, но мне кажется…

– Он просто иногда обнимает меня или гладит по щеке, или… – Стив нахмурился, и Баки выпалил: – Это не извращение! Это система! Я подписал согласие, и...

– Ты кричал, Баки, – мягко проговорил Стив. 

– Он, наверное, хотел меня успокоить!

– Значит, и я смогу, – решил Стив и прижался к нему снова. 

Он замер, крепко вжавшись лицом Баки в плечо и заставив его сделать то же самое. Все это было охренительно жутко, но, в общем-то, Стив больше не делал ничего, что Баки счел бы посягательством на себя и свое личное пространство. Поэтому когда через какое-то время Стив спросил: 

– Ты успокаиваешься?

Баки ответил: 

– Да. 

Честно говоря, ему не слишком нравились эти практики. Но доктора использовали на нем столько разных методик, что Баки сбился со счета. Он не привык рассчитывать, насколько они приятные. Просто надеялся, что однажды они помогут. 

Обычно он просто старался перетерпеть физический контакт, но сейчас было иначе. Может быть, все дело во времени и месте: Баки находился в полном раздрае, и уткнуться в плечо друга и ни о чем больше не думать – было тем, что нужно на самом деле. Или ему просто нравилось обниматься со Стивом. 

Тот наконец дал ему немного пространства. Они перекатились на бок, и Стив прошептал: 

– Что нужно делать дальше? 

– Не знаю, – так же тихо проговорил Баки. – Возьми меня за руку? 

Он лежал на правом боку и заворочался, чтобы удобно вытянуть руку, но Стив проигнорировал его жест. Он уже развязал узел на левом рукаве и лез рукой внутрь, намереваясь прикоснуться к изуродованному плечу. 

– Не за эту, – выдохнул Баки, когда теплые пальцы коснулись обрубка. 

– Лучше эту, – улыбнулся Стив. Он погладил длинные шрамы, а потом накрыл ладонью конец обрубка. 

– Стив, – выдохнул Баки. Это было более интимно, чем если бы тот залез ему в штаны. 

– Я хочу посмотреть, – сказал Стив. – Я посмотрю, ладно? Никогда не видел такого в жизни, только в кино. 

Баки кивнул. Любопытство было ему знакомо. Людям часто интересно посмотреть на уродство. Во всяком случае, Стив наконец его попросил, и Баки был уверен, что его интерес носит скорее натуралистический характер, а не продиктован желанием пощекотать нервы. 

Стив поспешно закатал его рукав доверху и снова принялся изучать пальцами его руку. 

– Красиво, – сказал он, коснувшись маленькой красной татуировки в форме звезды, которая чудом не пострадала при ампутации. 

– Она была больше, – сказал Баки. – Звезды по всей руке, от кисти до плеча. 

– Жаль, что ее больше нет, – вздохнул Стив. 

– Я все равно собирался ее сводить, – фыркнул Баки. 

– Мне жаль, что так получилось с рукой, – пояснил Стив. 

– Ну, тебе, похоже, и так нравится? – спросил Баки. 

Стив перестал его гладить, и Баки стало неуютно. Ему не нравилось, когда трогают обрубок, но он как-то незаметно расслабился и размяк под осторожными прикосновениями. Сейчас, в этот вечер, между ними появилась какая-то близость, пусть и с привкусом невроза. Баки отчаянно хотелось продлить этот момент. Они могли бы лежать так очень долго, шептаться, откровенничать, и Стив продолжал бы прикасаться к нему, так бережно, так тепло. 

– Ты не должен задавать мне такие вопросы, они нечестные, – нахмурился Стив. Он расправил рукав и завязал в узел, такой же, как и был. 

– Ты полез ко мне под рубашку без разрешения, так что я могу задавать тебе любые вопросы, какие захочу, – хмыкнул Баки. 

– Если я скажу, что мне нравится – значит, получается, я рад, что ты остался без руки, – проворчал Стив. – А если скажу, что не нравится, то значит, ты мне неприятен. Ни то, ни другое не правда, но ты все равно расстроишься. Я же и так еле тебя успокоил. 

– А хочешь, я расскажу, как ее потерял? – спросил Баки. 

– Если хочешь, расскажи, конечно, – ответил Стив. Кажется, драматичные истории интересовали его куда меньше, чем осмотр обрубка, но Баки тянуло пооткровенничать. 

– На самом деле я даже не помню, как все случилось, – начал Баки. – Мне рассказывали потом в полиции, юристы, врачи. Забавно, что я помню главное событие своей жизни только с чужих слов. 

– Оно не главное, – безапелляционно заявил Стив. И снова полез к нему с объятием. 

Баки не стал возражать. Ему нужно было выговориться, а Стива так и тянуло к его руке. Будет справедливо, если они оба получат то, чего хотят. 

– Еще смешнее, что я сам нарвался, – продолжал Баки. – Все из-за Бекки, моей сестры. Она связалась с наркотиками, влезла в долги. Дилер начал ей угрожать. Надо было звонить в полицию, но я решил поговорить сам – она училась на юридическом. А зачем будущему юристу портить биографию наркотиками и криминалом. Пошел на встречу с бандой наркодилеров – вот такой я идиот. 

– Ты добрый, – возразил Стив, гладя и баюкая его несчастную руку. 

– Добрый идиот, – горько усмехнулся Баки. Он подполз ближе к Стиву и уткнулся лицом в его плечо. – Они назначили встречу вечером, в парке, ну, знаешь, с аттракционами. Прямо под русскими горками. Я еще думал, столько народа, что они мне сделают? 

– Они сделали, – печально подтвердил Стив. Он оставил руку в покое и теперь просто гладил его по спине и плечам. Будто пытался стряхнуть тот груз прошлого, что теперь так мешал Баки жить. 

– Мне сказали, у них были электрошокеры. Наверное, они просто хотели меня проучить или вроде того. Но я влез в драку. А потом кто-то толкнул меня. Я налетел на ограждение механизма аттракциона, и моя рука попала прямо в него… В полиции считали, что они сами испугались, поэтому не стали меня добивать и сбежали. 

– Наверное, – отозвался Стив. 

– Просто повезло, – как мог равнодушно бросил Баки и сильней прижался к нему. – А потом мне повезло еще раз. Мы отсудили у парка деньги на мое лечение – им пришлось учредить для меня трастовый фонд. В моей семье все юристы. Кажется, это самое громкое дело, которое отцу удалось выиграть, – рассмеялся Баки. – Я бы тоже работал, если бы не это все, только теперь не могу. Зато могу себе позволить лечиться здесь. Моя семья не смогла бы оплачивать эту больницу. Вот так вот, – неловко закончил Баки. 

– Ясно, – сказал Стив. 

Баки был разочарован его реакцией. Конечно, Стив не напрашивался на откровения. Баки навязал ему свою историю, и было несправедливо ждать от него какого-то особенного сочувствия. И все же Баки ждал. 

– И помнишь, ты спрашивал меня про Солдата? – предпринял еще одну попытку привлечь его внимание Баки. – Это его вина. Я бы не стал драться или спорить с ними. Я бы договорился или убежал. Все из-за него! 

– Если он появился, значит, ты не мог убежать или договориться, – возразил Стив. 

– Зачем ты его защищаешь? – раздраженно бросил Баки. 

– Потому что он защищает тебя. 

– Он не… ладно, – запротестовал было Баки, но передумал. Он не хотел спорить. – Может быть, ты хочешь о чем-нибудь меня спросить? 

– Я не знаю, о чем спросить, – признался Стив. – И не могу изменить того, что случилось. Можно, я просто буду тебя гладить дальше? 

– Можно, – вздохнул Баки. 

За окном совсем стемнело, а они так и не включили свет. Баки едва различал лицо Стива в темноте, хотя он был совсем близко. Баки чувствовал его ровное, глубокое дыхание на своей коже, как чувствовал прикосновение ладоней к своему телу. 

Они лежали довольно давно, и Стив, как и с рукой, совсем не стеснялся трогать его где угодно, но эти странные ласки так и не перешли черту дружеских, если их вообще можно было так назвать. 

Баки хотел, чтобы перешли. Вначале его напугал напор Стива, потом – он просто наслаждался теплом человеческого тела и покоем, который оно дарило. Но, черт возьми, он же не железный. Теперь, когда эмоции улеглись, он едва удерживался на грани желания. 

У него очень давно никого не было. Такому, как Баки, было непросто найти партнера. Им интересовались либо те, кто неравнодушен к ампутантам, либо такие же психи, как он. Баки не имел ничего против ни тех, ни других, просто это серьезно сокращало круг поиска. Особенно, если нужен был кто-то не на одну ночь.

Стив, похоже, относился и к тем, и к другим. И было бы так здорово любить друг друга сегодня и остаться друзьями – завтра. Вот только Стив совсем не хотел Баки. Его точно не интересовал секс, потому что как иначе он мог столько времени держаться в рамках приличий? Баки едва удавалось выравнивать дыхание, когда Стив пропускал сквозь пальцы его отросшие волосы, когда гладил чувствительную шею. Было что-то ненормальное в том, чтобы обниматься с человеком, которого так хочешь сам, и который, наверное, даже не думает ни о чем подобном. Баки хотел все закончить, поблагодарить Стива и готовиться чувствовать себя назавтра очень неловко, но вместо этого выдохнул:

– Пирс считает, что мне нужно начать с кем-то спать. 

Стив замер. Баки почувствовал, как он беззвучно охнул, как сжались пальцы на его плечах. В полумраке видел, как широко распахнулись его глаза от удивления. И после бесконечно, мучительно длинной паузы Баки услышал:

– Ты мог бы спать со мной. 

– Мог бы, – прошептал Баки, и тогда Стив его поцеловал. 

Он осторожно коснулся губами его губ, но нежного первого поцелуя не случилось. Их сорвало моментально, стоило только осознать, что теперь наконец можно. Баки захлебывался глубоким, мокрым поцелуем, тонул в тяжести Стива, его жарком дыхании. Он, позабыв об узле на поясе, стягивал с его плеч махровый халат, дрожа от нетерпения прикоснуться к такому желанному телу без слоя толстой ткани. Стив сунул сразу обе руки в его штаны, будто в горсть собирая его член и яйца. Баки выгнулся навстречу, запрокинул голову, но стон так и не сорвался с губ.

– А Пирс тоже так тебя трогал? – спросил Стив как ни в чем не бывало, продолжая мять его яйца. 

– Что? Какого хрена ты несешь? – задохнулся от возмущения и удивления Баки. 

– Я спросил, Пирс тебя трогал так же? – промурлыкал Стив, прикусывая его ухо. 

Баки будто окатили холодным душем. Он отпрыгнул от Стива и скатился с кровати так быстро, насколько это было возможно, не лишившись ни уха, ни гениталий. 

– Зачем? – ошарашенно проговорил Баки, одновременно возмущаясь тем, что сказал Стив, и собой, затеявшим все это. 

– Беспокоюсь за тебя, – ответил Стив. Он облизал губы и протянул Баки руку, будто правда думал, что тот как ни в чем не бывало заберется в постель и они продолжат делать то, что начали. – Потому что если он трогал, то… 

– Никто меня не трогал! – закричал Баки. – Как ты вообще такое придумал, блядь, господи! – Он зарылся пальцами в волосы и встряхнул головой, собираясь с мыслями. – Все, ладно, давай забудем, да? Ничего не было, договорились? Что за дурацкая идея, правда. Просто разойдемся по своим углам, и завтра будет все по-старому? 

Стив снова удивленно распахнул глаза, как и несколько минут назад, когда Баки предложил ему переспать, кивнул, а потом суетливо завозился с распахнутым и перекрученным халатом, как обычно наглухо заматываясь в него. 

– Наверное, я подождал достаточно после ужина, – пробормотал он. – Пойду полежу в ванне, раз это больше не вредно. 

Баки поднялся с пола, стоило Стиву скрыться из виду, и рухнул на кровать. Постель все еще хранила тепло их тел, и простыни сбились после вспышки страсти. Что вообще это было? Как? Зачем? Как он вообще решил, что потрахаться с самым странным парнем психушки – это отличная идея? Хуже Нат, хуже Тони, хуже тех больных, что вообще не слезают с транквилизаторов. С кем он сейчас зажимался? Какой, нахрен, Пирс? 

Баки вжался лицом в подушку и будто почувствовал едва уловимый запах Стива, хотя ткань вряд ли бы успела его сохранить. Зачем Стив вообще о нем вспомнил? Все ведь шло так хорошо. Ведь им было хорошо. Баки до сих пор чувствовал возбуждение, они могли до сих пор быть здесь вдвоем. Может быть, сейчас Баки бы уже кончил и вовсю отсасывал Стиву, чтобы вернуть удовольствие. Что если Стив видел больше, когда зашел в кабинет Пирса во время сеанса гипноза, чем сказал ему? Баки ничего не помнил, черт знает, что мог делать Пирс. Черт знает, как Стив мог это понять. Что поделать, Стив все же очень на своей волне. Возможно, он правда беспокоился о Баки, просто выбрал дурацкий момент, чтобы выразить беспокойство. Он ведь хотел продолжать, в самом деле, не обвинял Баки ни в каких отвратительных вещах, к которым безусловно относилось что угодно, связанное с сексом и Пирсом одновременно. Просто Стив немного наивен в таких вещах. Это даже мило для парня его возраста и внешности. Он даже не понял, что Баки не против, хотя они битый час зажимались на кровати. 

Все еще можно поправить. Баки просто зайдет к нему в ванную и скажет… Нет. Баки вскочил с постели и схватил стакан с таблетками, которые так и не выпил после ужина. Он постучится в дверь, спросит что-нибудь о лекарствах, потом извинится перед Стивом и скажет… Да ничего он не скажет. Он ляжет спать, спрячется под одеялом, просто выкинет все из головы, а завтра попросит, потребует, чтобы его переселили в другую палату. И тогда… 

И тогда Солдат распахнул дверь и в два шага оказался перед ванной. Стив опять был беззащитен, как и днем, во дворе, но иначе. Он весь поджался, будто хотел спрятаться, и накрыл ладонями все еще стоящий член. 

Солдат, напротив, не сомневался в том, что делает. Он наскоро избавился от всего лишнего – поставил на тумбочку стакан с лекарствами и скинул одежду. 

– Тебе, наверное, надо в туалет? – спросил Стив. – Я все время забываю, что ванная у нас одна. 

Он спешно начал вставать. Солдат вернул его на место, надавив на плечо, и его ноги окатило волной воды из переполненной ванны. 

– Нет, не вставай, – приказал Солдат.

Он никогда ни в чем не сомневался. Сейчас он хотел Стива. Сейчас Стив был его целью, и никакая сила в мире не могла остановить его на пути к ней. 

Солдат перешагнул через край ванны и оседлал колени Стива. Тот снова подался вперед, желая поддержать Солдата, пока тот устраивается на месте. 

– Я сказал – нет, – прорычал Солдат и толкнул Стива в грудь, заставляя откинуться на покатую стенку ванной. 

– Да, – еле слышно выдохнул Стив, и Солдат впился в его губы поцелуем. 

Вода была обжигающе горячей, но тело Стива казалось еще жарче. Солдат вжался в него сильнее, притираясь грудью к груди, пахом к паху. Его поцелуй становился жестче, яростней. Зубы вместо губ, укусы вместо ласки. Он с силой провел пальцами по спине, плечу, боку Стива и откинулся назад, наслаждаясь тем, как краснеет истерзанный рот, как расцветают яркие полосы от ногтей на розовой распаренной коже. 

– Я же сказал – да, – застонал Стив, возвращая его назад, на место, на себя. Подставляя рот, шею, плечи под новые и новые укусы. 

Его близость кружила голову. Вкус его губ, соль его пота на языке возбуждали сильней, чем кровь, сильней, чем боль, сильней, чем страх поверженных врагов. Солдат зарычал и двинул бедрами вперед, скользя по его животу, зажимая сильнее, до боли, их члены между телами. 

– Пожалуйста, Баки, – застонал Стив, хватая его под бедра, подчиняясь его ритму, отдаваясь так же яростно, как Солдат хотел брать, брать, брать. 

Его кровь закипала от жажды действий, движений. Но сколько он ни целовал, как бы ни сжимал Стива в своих объятьях, этого было мучительно мало. 

Он немного отстранился, просовывая руку между их телами, едва не потеряв равновесие. У него была только одна рука, ему нечем было опереться, нечем защититься, если он поддастся желанию утолить эту страсть. 

– Я держу, я тебя прикрою, – застонал Стив, подхватывая Солдата, удерживая так, чтобы он мог сжать в ладони их обоих. Чтобы мог закрыть глаза, не думать о врагах, что окружали их, почувствовать, как бывает хорошо, когда есть кто-то, кто может тебя защитить. Солдату никогда не было так хорошо. Солдату никогда прежде не было хорошо.

* * *

– Как же хорошо, – застонал Баки, потягиваясь в объятьях Стива. Он ворочался, наполовину стараясь удобней устроиться в коротковатой ванне, наполовину – наслаждаясь новыми и новыми соприкосновениями.

Они нежились в остывающей воде с долгими поцелуями, неторопливыми ласками. Баки страшно не хотелось, чтобы этот вечер кончался. Он сидел привалившись боком к Стиву и касался губами его шеи, плеча, груди. Сколько еще всего он мог бы поцеловать. Стив обнимал его за талию и снова держался за обрубок левой руки, и Баки сквозь истому казалось, будто чудесным образом вернулась его собственная рука. Они удивительным образом подходили, чувствовали друг друга. Каждое прикосновение, каждая ласка – точно в цель. Ну, или просто у Баки давно не было секса. 

– Хорошо или очень хорошо? – спросил Стив. 

– Очень хорошо. Идеально. Почти, – улыбнулся Баки. – Еще бы сейчас пива или вина, и было бы идеально. 

– Когда мы выйдем отсюда, я приглашу тебя к себе на ужин, и будет все, что захочешь, – пообещал Стив. 

– Решил меня напоить и соблазнить еще раз? 

– Да, – смущенно признался Стив. 

– У тебя и так это получается, – рассмеялся Баки.

– Пока у меня только это, – сказал Стив. – Он потянулся к тумбочке и взял стакан с таблетками. – Нужно выпить, Баки, ты же сам их сюда принес. 

– Не очень романтично, – нахмурился Баки. Он выудил из стакана одну таблетку. – Это гомеопатия. Значит, она не нужна, – сказал он и бросил таблетку в воду. – А от этой становятся странными. – И вторая таблетка последовала за первой. – А это что? – спросил Баки, взяв в руку следующую.

– Хорошая штука, если у тебя нет проблем с сердцем, – ответил Стив. 

– Мне не нужны проблемы с сердцем, – вздохнул Баки, и лекарство тоже оказалось в воде. – А это? 

– По большому счету, она дублирует прошлую, только… 

– Принимать одинаковые лекарства нет смысла, – хмыкнул Баки. – А что с этим? – спросил он, достав последнюю таблетку. 

– Это витамины, – ответил Стив. 

– Без толку, – решил Баки и собрался выбросить и их, но Стив перехватил его руку. 

– Витамины полезные, Баки. Тебе нужно их пить. 

– Ты такой милый, – улыбнулся Баки. Он потянулся к Стиву с поцелуем. Он хотел потихоньку отправить и эту таблетку в плавание, но Стив разгадал его маневр и не дал разжать руку. 

– Выпей, – строго сказал он. – Я проверю. 

– Как ты проверишь? – удивился Баки, отправляя таблетку в рот.

– Проглотил? – спросил Стив и поцеловал его. 

Баки рассмеялся сквозь поцелуй, и ему снова стало хорошо. Правда, недолго. Стив отстранился от него и тихо, пряча глаза, спросил: 

– Баки, послушай… Ты и я сейчас… Это ведь был Зимний Солдат, да? 

Баки вздохнул. Меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось вспоминать о проблемах. Куда лучше было просто обниматься и строить романтические планы. Но, кажется, у Стива была привычка заводить дурацкие разговоры в неподходящий момент. Похоже, Баки придется с ней смириться. 

Он кивнул, и Стив смешался еще сильней: 

– Я не хотел начинать с измены… С другой личностью… Я…

– Нет никакого Зимнего Солдата, – рассмеялся Баки. – И нет никакого раздвоения личности. Его растиражировал Билли Миллиган, чтобы не сесть в тюрьму. Солдат – это все равно я, просто, ну, я меняюсь… немного… Это всего лишь болезнь. Просто мы еще с доктором Золой придумали так называть ее проявление, чтобы было удобней.

– Разве меняться – это болезнь? Все меняются в зависимости от ситуации. Я тоже меняюсь. С тобой я один, с другими – другой, или когда злюсь, или когда расстроен…

Баки вспомнил, как изменился Стив, когда ссорился с Рамлоу, но отогнал это воспоминание. 

– Это не одно и то же. Когда у тебя меняется настроение, ты не становишься ни для кого опасным. Ты же не становишься? – проговорил Баки. 

– Если бы тебе грозила опасность, я бы стал, – прошептал Стив и легко прикусил мочку его уха. 

– Тони считает, что это ты покалечил Рамлоу и убил Ситуэлла, – признался Баки. Раз уж Стив сам заводит сложные разговоры после секса, то Баки тоже может разобраться с тем, что давно его мучает, прямо сейчас. 

– Я знаю, – ответил Стив. – Думаешь, он прав? 

– Конечно, прав. Я как раз из тех, кто мечтает переспать с известным убийцей. Хотя ты пока не очень известный, но так даже лучше. Потому что тебя не поймали, и, заметь, ты мне понравился до того, как твое фото попало в списки самых разыскиваемых преступников, – рассмеялся Баки, но Стив оставался совершенно серьезен, не пожелав поддержать шутку. 

– И все же?.. – проговорил он. 

– Не знаю, – вынужден был признаться Баки. Он не верил, не верил россказням Старка. Но иногда его слова были так убедительны… 

– Ты думаешь, я могу быть опасен для тебя, – продолжал Стив. 

– Если и так, то, надеюсь, со мной ты обойдешься не так, как с Рамлоу или Ситуэллом. 

– А что не так с Рамлоу и Ситуэллом? – спросил Стив. 

– Слишком грязно, – отозвался Баки, радуясь, что наконец удалось перевести тему в русло шуточек. – Столько крови, отвратительно. Не люблю кровь. 

– Помню, – мягко проговорил Стив. – И что бы ты сделал, если бы хотел кого-то убить? 

– Отравил бы, – решил Баки. – Хорошая бескровная смерть. Напросился бы в гости, посыпал таблеток в еду, и все. Таблеток у меня полно. 

– Ты придешь в гости ко мне, – как-то расстроено отозвался Стив. 

– Нет уж, ты мне нужен живым, – рассмеялся Баки и снова полез с поцелуями. – А я о ком-нибудь, кого стоит убить. 

– Тебя быстро поймают, – хмыкнул Стив. – Если ты просто так придешь в дом своего знакомого и отравишь его. Тем более – своими лекарствами. 

– Ну, тогда бы я его задушил, – легко отозвался Баки. – Тебя что, это заводит? – удивился он.

Баки подвигал бедрами и убедился, что это член Стива упирается ему в поясницу. 

– Ты все время об него терся, – смущенно проговорил Стив. – Это так приятно. И у тебя тоже встал. 

Его рука скользнула по животу Баки и обхватила крепко стоящий член. Может быть, Стиву и правда не хватало опыта, но Баки нравилось, что он не стесняется ни говорить, ни делать приятные вещи. 

– Меня заводит твой голос, – ответил Баки, потеревшись щекой о его намокшую бороду. – Просто скажешь что-нибудь, все равно что, и мне уже нужно больше. 

– Так значит, если бы тебе дали выбирать, как ты хочешь умереть, ты предпочел бы удушение? – промурлыкал Стив. 

Он уложил голову Баки себе на плечо, заставив запрокинуть ее назад. Теперь он шептал ему прямо на ухо, и тихий, глубокий голос будто пронизывал Баки насквозь, отзываясь сладкой дрожью по всему телу, от макушки до кончиков пальцев. 

Баки хотел рассмеяться, но рука Стива задвигалась по члену, так уверенно и крепко сжимая его, будто они трахались уже год, точно зная, что и как лучше друг для друга. Он поглаживал большим пальцем под яичками, и Баки правда хотел задыхаться, захлебываться в удовольствии, в собственных стонах, в той страсти, что неожиданно захлестнула их обоих с головой. 

– Я бы мог тебя задушить, – пробормотал Стив. – Но не хочу. 

Он подхватил Баки под бедра, заставляя чуть приподняться, и тот почувствовал, как головка члена трется и давит на его вход. Баки как мог расслабился. Ему нравились такие игры, нравилось чувствовать Стива между ягодиц, твердого, горячего, желавшего любви не меньше, чем Баки. Он подвигал бедрами, раздразнивая, обещая, приглашая взять его. 

Но Стив толкнулся раз, другой – и недовольно заворчал, безуспешно пытаясь проникнуть в закрытый вход. Баки пришлось извернуться, чтобы направить его рукой. Он окончательно лишился собственной опоры, распластавшись на Стиве, доверившись силе его рук и тому, что тот собирался с ним сделать. 

Стив входил тяжело. Как бы Баки ни отлежался в горячей ванне, это не заменяло полноценной подготовки. Но он был готов потерпеть. Иногда лучше потерпеть, чем упустить момент, когда так нуждаешься в ком-то. Баки сейчас был очень нужен Стив. 

Тот больше не держал Баки. Он помог перекинуть его ноги по обе стороны ванны, и Баки сам – как мог медленно – опускался на его член. Не так медленно, как было нужно. Он хотел опереться на край ванны, но Стив перехватил его руку, заставив прижать ее к животу. Баки оказался совершенно беспомощен, с широко раскинутыми ногами, с обездвиженной рукой, переполненный Стивом до краев. Тот вздыхал, хрипел едва слышно ему в ухо. То, что для Баки было невозможно тяжело принимать его, приносило Стиву, судя по всему, огромное наслаждение. 

Они почти не двигались, только медленно съезжали вниз, глубже в воду. Баки видел, как задираются выше его ноги, как погружается в воду грудь. Вода снова хлынула через край, и Баки попробовал приподняться. У него ничего не вышло, только под тяжестью собственного тела глубже насадился на член Стива. 

– Мне больно, – пожаловался он. 

– Вначале всегда больно, – шепнул Стив. – Потом пройдет. Потом все пройдет. 

Вода добралась до самого подбородка. 

– Я не хочу умирать, – глухо проговорил Баки.

– Никто не хочет, – промурлыкал Стив. – Вдохни поглубже, – сказал он и накрыл рот и нос Баки ладонью. 

Вода сомкнулась над его лицом. В ушах зашумело, глаза защипало от остатков мыльной пены. Он должен был попробовать освободиться, но Стив держал крепко, и его подбородок упирался Баки в лоб. Он вскинул бедра – как мог из своего положения, но тут же сдался, позволяя силе притяжения вернуть его назад. Он должен был попробовать освободиться, вырваться, глотнуть воздуха. Если у него получится. Если ему позволят. Но так хотелось продлить этот момент, пока Баки еще не знал, как будет дальше – задохнется ли в нежных объятьях Стива, или выскочит из ванны и накричит на него за такие шутки. Его легкие разрывались от нехватки воздуха, на его руке и животе, должно быть, расцветали синяки, задницу глухо саднило – пока мог, он насаживался на Стива, Баки не мог остановиться, это было сильнее его. Что-то темное, страшное, таившееся внутри. Не страсть, но инстинкт, заставлявший продолжать, пока сознание, притупленное нехваткой кислорода, медленно угасало. Он отстраненно фиксировал, как между пальцев Стива пробиваются мелкие пузыри, как его собственные ноги стучат и скользят по краям ванны, а ногти впиваются в живот. 

Баки бился в агонии, а потом вода ушла. Стив позволил ему глотнуть воздуха, и Баки жадно задышал, до боли в легких, до головокружения, до слез из глаз. Ему хотелось надышаться на всю оставшуюся жизнь, а еще больше – закричать, что он не хотел, что так нельзя, что это ужасно – то, что Стив с ним сделал. 

Баки хотел закричать, но кончил тотчас же, как головка члена показалась из воды, забрызгав его живот и грудь. 

Воинственность мгновенно улетучилась. Он молча вылез из ванной, не обращая внимания на грязный живот и что из задницы текло после Стива. Он вытер лицо, закутался в халат и еще раз вытер лицо – оно почему-то снова было мокрым. 

– Ты в порядке, Баки? – заволновался Стив, вылезая из ванны следом. – Я снова сделал что-то не так? – он подошел ближе и обнял Баки со спины, и тому снова показалось, что он обессилел. 

– Для меня это слишком, – глухо проговорил Баки. Он низко опустил голову, стараясь не сосредотачиваться ни на объятьях, ни на боли в заднице, ни на чем, кроме маленькой трещинки в плитке на полу. 

– Прости меня, – зашептал Стив. – Баки, прости, я думал, ты этого хочешь. Ты же сам начал, и эти разговоры… Я же только для тебя… Я сам и не фантазировал ни о чем жестче, чем шлепок по попе…

Баки вскинулся, будто его ударило током, и резко развернулся в кольце рук. Он смотрел на виноватую и растерянную улыбку Стива и выпалил: 

– Это что? Значит, тебе со мной не понравилось?

* * *

Баки рассеянно ковырялся в тарелке с завтраком. За остаток вечера и утро он не сказал Стиву ни слова, просто не смог заставить себя, таким разбитым он себя чувствовал. Но завтракать они все равно пошли вдвоем. Баки не сводил со Стива глаз. Их вчерашний секс был не сказать чтобы плох, но Баки уверенно поставил бы его на третье место среди худших переживаний своей жизни, после потери руки и начала проблем с психикой. И все же сегодня он чувствовал себя на удивление легко и спокойно. Может быть, он просто слишком заморачивался. У них был секс. Они оба получили разрядку. Стив не напоминал ему об этом и не настаивал ни на новой близости, ни даже на обычных для пары знаках внимания. Баки смог бы спокойно забыть об этом и воспринимать полученный опыт как эксперимент. Ну, очень ебанутый эксперимент.

– Ты хочешь йогурт? Я взял больше, чтобы хватило и тебе тоже, – сказал Стив. Он, как обычно, был вежлив и улыбался, но все же его голос звучал как-то натянуто. 

– Есть вещи лучше еды, – мягко протянул Баки. Они на мгновение встретились взглядами, и Стив смущенно склонился над тарелкой. Баки мог поклясться, что на его щеках проступил легкий румянец. 

– Стив, – позвал он через некоторое время. Улучив момент, когда Стив потянется к чашке с кофе, Баки легко коснулся его руки. 

К его удивлению, тот отдернул ее так поспешно, будто даже мысль о прикосновениях Баки казалась ему невыносимой. 

– Заметят, – объяснил Стив, кивнув на санитаров. – И нас расселят в разные палаты. 

– Тогда пойдем куда-нибудь, где нас не заметят, – как мог сладко проговорил Баки. 

– Зачем? – удивился Стив. 

– Хочу тебя поцеловать. 

– Я тоже очень хочу, – улыбнулся Стив, он будто расцвел прямо на глазах, приосанившись и излучая счастье. 

Он начал подниматься с места, но Баки его остановил. 

– Только сначала доешь. Это обязательно, – улыбнулся он. – Тебе понадобится много сил. Ну, со мной, понимаешь? – на всякий случай добавил Баки. 

Стив радостно закивал, что, видимо, означало, что он понял Баки правильно. 

– Мистер Барнс, – прервал их разговор один из санитаров. Баки заволновался, хотя вряд ли кто-то мог услышать, как они любезничают со Стивом. – Доктор Пирс велел передать, что ждет вас в своем кабинете как можно скорее. 

– Что-то случилось? – испугался Баки. – Что-то с моей семьей? 

– Не знаю, – пожал плечами санитар. – Думаю, вам стоит спросить у него. 

– Извини, – сказал Стиву Баки. – Я должен… 

– Все будет хорошо, – пообещал Стив. Он все еще сиял тихим счастьем и, глядя на него, Баки и правда думал, что, наверное, ничего критического не случилось. 

Когда Баки вошел в кабинет, то ожидал увидеть у Пирса участливое и печальное выражение лица, но тот, судя по всему, был просто в ярости. Его тонкие губы вытянулись в линию и чуть ли не побелели. Он нетерпеливо стучал костяшками пальцев по столу, дожидаясь, когда санитар, провожавший Баки, уйдет. 

Это успокаивало и интриговало одновременно. С семьей Баки, по всей видимости, ничего не случилось. Пирс был зол и явно очень хотел отчитать Баки за провинность. Но он давно не был ребенком и находился в частной клинике, за которую платил огромные деньги. Что бы он ни сделал, на него не могли здесь кричать, даже если очень хотели бы. А Пирс явно хотел. 

Он жестом подозвал Баки, видимо, опасаясь, что стоит только раскрыть рот, как из него польется неконтролируемый поток брани. Баки обошел кругом его стол и взглянул на монитор компьютера. На экране был он сам и Стив. Камера запечатлела их вчерашний первый поцелуй. Тогда Баки казалось, что все случилось быстро. Стоило им соприкоснуться губами, как они набросились друг на друга. На видео же поцелуй длился и длился. Стив казался ужасно собранным и сосредоточенным, как будто решал сложную математическую задачу. Баки же, напротив, развезло просто неприлично. Он смотрел и не узнавал себя в этом томном парне, развратно выгибающимся, откровенно предлагающем себя, напрашивающемся на новые ласки и поцелуи. Баки в тот момент ощущал себя совсем иначе, но это было неважно. Его тошнило и разрывало от злости одновременно. Каким бы он ни был, это было личным, это было для Стива, только для него. Никто не имел права подглядывать, тем более записывать момент их близости. 

Пирс поставил видео на паузу ровно в тот момент, когда, как помнил Баки, Стив должен был засунуть руки ему в штаны. 

– Откуда это? – возмущенно закричал Баки. – Какого черта вы это снимали? Какого черта в моей палате вообще стоит камера? Какое вы имеете право за нами следить? 

– У меня есть все права делать, что считаю нужным. Уж поверь мне, – процедил Пирс. – А что ты себе позволяешь…

– Что? – с вызовом ответил Баки. 

– Здесь больница, а не место для оргий. 

– Оргий? – чуть не поперхнулся от возмущения Баки. – Вы сами сказали, что мне нужно с кем-то сблизиться! 

– И ты поспешил снять штаны перед первым встречным, – прошипел Пирс. – Есть правила, есть запрет на физический контакт – во избежание насилия. Воспользоваться чужим состоянием, чтобы удовлетворить свою похоть – преступление. А принуждение к сексу при приступе означает изменение режима содержания. Один из вас точно никогда не выйдет – из больницы или из тюрьмы.

– Мы оба дееспособны! Мы оба хотели этого. У нас все серьезно, – возмутился Баки. 

– Комиссия разберется, – отрезал Пирс. – А пока… 

– Прошу прощения, доктор Пирс, – в кабинет заглянул секретарь, чем вызвал еще более гневные взгляды со стороны Пирса. – Это очень срочно. Кто будет подписывать позавчерашние накладные, вы или переоформить на исполняющего обязанности главврача Ника Фьюри? 

– На Фьюри, – рявкнул Пирс, и секретарь пулей вылетел из кабинета. 

– Мы со Стивом не виноваты, что вас понизили, – выпалил Баки. – Или… вы хотели, чтобы я спал не с ним, а с вами? – продолжал он, вспомнив вчерашние намеки Стива. – Тогда дело не в нем, а в вас. Я бы никогда не стал… 

Он осекся – его щека загорелась огнем. Пирс тяжело дышал, и его рука была отведена для новой пощечины. 

– Шлюха, неблагодарное ничтожество, – процедил он. – Таких, как ты, нужно лечить электрошоком, жаль, что нельзя. Ну ничего, – сказал он и нажал тревожную кнопку. В кабинет незамедлительно влетели санитары. – В изолятор, – приказал Пирс. 

– За что? Что я сделал? – удивился Баки. Он отступил назад и отвел руку в сторону, изо всех сил демонстрируя, что у него нет никакого припадка. Однако на санитаров это не произвело никакого эффекта. Баки почувствовал укол и обмяк в их руках.

* * *

Когда-то Баки любил изолятор. Ему казалось, что нет места более безопасного, чем надежно запертая камера с мягкими стенами. Обычно, когда его запирали, он становился Солдатом, а тот был смелее и сильнее. Теперь все было иначе. Солдата не было. Баки лежал связанный на полу, чувствуя, как отпускает лекарство, как медленно его сердце наполняется страхом.

Пирс был настроен разделаться с ними, и это было серьезней, чем пустая болтовня Тони. Может быть, следом за Баки Пирс вызвал к себе Стива, чтобы запугивать и его тоже, может, он заперт где-то рядом, обколотый лекарствами или напуганный не меньше Баки. 

– Стив… – позвал Баки, еле-еле ворочая языком. Стив, конечно, не мог его услышать, но Баки показалось, будто в дверь кто-то тихонько стучит.

Он подкатился к ней, и ему показалось, что он слышит тихое: 

– Я вытащу тебя отсюда. Баки… Солдат… потерпи немного. Скоро все закончится, обещаю. 

А потом дверь распахнулась, и Баки сделали новый укол. 

Баки не знал, сколько времени провел в изоляторе. Может, день, может, неделю. Он больше не видел Пирса, а санитары ничего не объясняли. 

Когда дверь распахнулась в очередной раз, он ожидал, что ему сделают новый укол. Но в дверях вместе с санитарами стоял Фьюри. 

– Развяжите его, – приказал Фьюри. – Вставай, приятель. Готов снова увидеть солнечный свет? – сказал он и протянул руку. 

– Я что, больше не опасен? – спросил Баки, поднимаюсь. 

– Да вроде ты и не был, – хмыкнул Фьюри. – Ни из записей Пирса, ни со слов Коулсона я не понял, зачем вообще тебя заперли, – сказал он, кивнув на одного из санитаров. 

– А как же Пирс? – спросил Баки. Как бы тот ни был несправедлив, Баки опасался навлечь еще больше проблем и на себя, и на Стива. 

– Забудь про него, – отмахнулся Фьюри. – Он нас покинул. Временно. 

– Тогда я готов увидеть солнце, – слабо улыбнулся Баки. 

– Посмотришь завтра. Сейчас уже вечер, – фыркнул Фьюри. – Давай, возвращайся к себе и отдохни хорошенько. 

Баки, чуть пошатываясь, поддерживаемый одним из санитаров, вышел из изолятора. 

Дикие крики Баки слышал уже давно, но не обращал на них внимания – для отделения для буйных это было обычным делом. Но только столкнувшись нос к носу с Тони, он понял, кто эти крики издавал. Тони был весь в синяках и ссадинах, обе его руки и ноги сковывал гипс. И он изрыгал проклятья, будто все еще лежал на земле под окном, а из его тела торчали кости. 

Завидев Баки, он начал кричать громче и биться в кресле, к которому был привязан. Баки прижался к стене, давая санитарам провезти Тони мимо, но тот исхитрился ухватиться свободными от гипса пальцами за штанину Баки. 

– Это все он, Баки, все он, – заорал Тони. – Он не успокоится, пока не разделается со мной. Ты должен что-нибудь сделать, спасти меня! Спасти нас всех! – надрывался Тони. 

Один из санитаров начал осторожно высвобождать штанину Баки из хватки травмированной руки Тони. Баки удивился, что тому не вкололи что-то убойное, чтобы он не поранил себя еще сильнее, но у него были проблемы с сердцем, к тому же, возможно, Фьюри, в отличие от Пирса, щадил своих пациентов. 

– Видишь, что он сделал? – надрывался Тони. – Видишь? Это турбины, чтобы я полетал еще раз! – орал он. 

Он качнул головой в сторону гипса, и Баки увидел на каждой руке и ноге, среди надписей с пожеланиями выздоровления, несколько пересекающихся кругов. 

Это оказалось последней каплей. Баки вспомнил Стива, его милую, чуть застенчивую улыбку, его доброту и наивность. Плевать, насколько Тони было больно, плевать, что у него опять какое-то затмение, раз его привезли в крыло для буйных. Он за это время изрядно раскачал подоконник и не имел права винить в этом никого, кроме себя. 

– Отвали от него! – заорал Баки. – Отвали от нас! Оставь нас в покое! Отвали! Отвали! Отвали! 

Он кричал и кричал, ничуть не заботясь, что его самого могут вернуть в изолятор. Он кричал и кричал, и Тони тоже, пока их наконец не оттащили друг от друга. 

– Зачем вы подпустили его к Стиву, – закричал Баки на Фьюри, когда Тони уже увезли, а тот не успел уйти вслед за ним. – Вы что, не знаете, как все это действует на Стива! Ему же плохо! 

– Я думал, им стоит немного пообщаться в позитивном ключе, чтобы они помирились, – вздохнул Фьюри. – Не вышло. 

Когда Баки вернулся в свою палату, Стив спал или делал вид, что спит. Он лежал на своей кровати на боку, вытянувшись в струну, как будто оставил место еще для кого-то. У Баки сжалось сердце от того, как сиротливо он выглядел в этот момент. Он, подумав, сделал шаг к его кровати и лег рядом. В то же мгновение он оказался в нежных объятьях Стива. 

– Пирс ничего тебе не сделал? – спросили они одновременно и горько рассмеялись, крепче обнимая друг друга. 

– Я видел Тони, – сказал Баки. 

– Все рисовали ему на гипсе, и Фьюри захотел, чтобы я тоже, – проговорил Стив, а потом добавил: – Тони не понравились мои круги. Но ведь я часто их рисую… 

– Знаю, Стив, знаю, – ответил Баки, зарывшись лицом в его мягкие светлые волосы. – Зато я их очень люблю. Рисуй их лучше для меня. 

– Ладно, – пообещал Стив. – Только не сейчас. Сейчас я совсем не хочу рисовать. 

Он потянулся к губам Баки, и тот поцеловал его со всей нежностью, на которую был способен. 

– Так значит, Пирса больше нет в клинике? – спросил Баки. 

– Я его не видел несколько дней, с тех пор, как тебя заперли, – ответил Стив. – Что с тобой случилось? Опять Солдат? 

– Нет. Он записал нас на камеру… ну, нас с тобой, – Баки покосился на то место, откуда могла идти съемка. – Это вообще законно? 

– В моем договоре ничего не было о слежке, – покачал головой Стив.

– Что за сволочь, – выругался Баки. – Господи, он же, наверное, записывает нас прямо сейчас! – застонал он, крепче прижимаясь к Стиву. – Слежка, неправильное лечение, один несчастный случай за другим… Что это за место такое! 

– Всегда можно уйти, – проговорил Стив. 

– Можно, – согласился Баки. – Но теперь я хочу знать, что происходит! А что если нас, как и Наташу, пичкают неправильными лекарствами? 

– Позвони управляющему твоего фонда, – посоветовал Стив. – Он должен контролировать такие вещи. 

– Так они ему и рассказали о своих грязных делишках. Вот если бы можно было попасть в кабинет Пирса и посмотреть документы… Настоящие, не те, что публикуются в открытых отчетах…

– Это очень сложно сделать, – возразил Стив. 

– Ну да, – согласился Баки. – Но если бы можно было…

* * *

– Нужно идти сегодня, – шепнул Стив, и Баки от неожиданности чуть не уронил горшок и рассаду. Стив подкрался к нему сзади и положил голову на плечо, и это было бы даже мило, если бы Баки так не издергался за последнее время.

– Куда идти? – удивился Баки. 

– К Пирсу. Ты ведь сам хотел обыскать его кабинет. 

– Мы все равно туда не попадем, – ответил Баки. Вчера он, может, и рвался на подвиги, но тогда он был зол и накачан лекарствами, а сейчас просто радовался хорошей погоде, себе, Стиву и тому, что вроде пока никто больше не умер и не покалечился. 

– Попадем, – проговорил Стив, щекоча дыханием ухо Баки. Стив обвил его руками, и Баки почувствовал, как в его карман падает ключ. 

– Что это? 

– Он от кабинета Пирса, – ответил Стив. – Если мы пойдем туда после обеда, то, скорее всего, у нас будет около полутора часов, чтобы нас не застукали. 

– Откуда это у тебя? – не отставал Баки. Пирс был сволочью, но Баки не хотел ввязываться в авантюру, тем более с криминальным уклоном, не зная всех деталей. 

– Клинт раздобыл, – просто ответил Стив. 

– Он же тебя терпеть не может, – удивился Баки. 

– Я умею убеждать людей, – промурлыкал Стив, крепче прижимаясь к нему. 

– А вот здесь поподробнее, – делано возмутился Баки. Он спиной чувствовал, как Стив счастливо улыбается, окрыленный шуточной ревностью. 

– Ничего такого, правда, – проговорил Стив и поцеловал Баки в плечо. – Просто попросил, и он не смог отказать. 

– Если ты так говоришь, – протянул Баки, едва сдерживая смех. Ему ужасно нравилось стоять вот так, посреди моря цветов, в лучах света, пробивающегося сквозь листья, флиртовать со Стивом и планировать какое-то маленькое хулиганство. 

– Я никогда тебе не вру, – сказал Стив, и Баки развернулся в его объятьях для поцелуя. 

– Ладно, – решил Баки. – Но я думал, что после обеда мы побудем с тобой вдвоем, помнишь, как мы хотели. 

– Мы пойдем обыскивать кабинет вдвоем, – пообещал Стив, и Баки обреченно вздохнул. – Нужно идти сегодня, – настаивал Стив. – Пирс давно не появляется, кто знает, может быть, все важные документы уже забрали. Во всяком случае, чем дольше мы тянем, тем меньше шансов что-то найти. 

– Хорошо, – неохотно согласился Баки, как будто это не он придумал забраться к Пирсу. – Так какой у нас план?..  
...По плану они подождали пятнадцать минут после окончания обеда, пока большинство пациентов не разойдутся спать, а доктора не отправятся на ежедневную планерку и обед. Так что в нужном им коридоре и правда никого не оказалось. Почти. Они все же видели спину одного из санитаров, когда тот сворачивал за угол, но, к счастью, он их не заметил. 

Баки до последнего не верил, что у них получится попасть в кабинет. Но, к его удивлению, ключ подошел, и они без проблем проскользнули внутрь. 

Было странно находиться в кабинете Пирса без Пирса. Сначала Баки думал, что ему станет грустно или просто вывернет на ковер. Но ничего такого не произошло. 

Кабинет выглядел так, будто его хозяин просто отлучился на минуту и вот-вот вернется назад. Кресло за массивным столом было чуть отодвинуто, как если бы с него вставали в спешке. На столе стояла пустая бутылка вина, тарелка с заветренным сыром и несколько небрежно раскиданных папок с документами, с которыми Пирс работал, прежде чем уйти. 

Это было довольно странно: даже если Пирса отстранили от работы, почему уборщики и секретарь оставили такой беспорядок? Впрочем, одновременно это было и большим везением – где искать документы, Баки понятия не имел. Он даже не был уверен, хранит их Пирс здесь или в архиве. 

Баки шагнул к столу, но Стив его остановил. Он велел Баки вытянуть руку и натянул на нее матерчатую перчатку для работы в оранжерее. На его собственных руках красовались такие же. 

– Мы настолько серьезные взломщики? – усмехнулся Баки. 

– Всем нужно заниматься серьезно, – ответил Стив. – Осторожней с вещами. Никто не должен заметить, что их перекладывали. 

Баки нравился такой подход. Он сроду никогда ни к кому не вламывался и теперь, с одной стороны, был согласен на любые меры предосторожности, чтобы их не застукали, а с другой – с дополнительными условиями дело становилось еще более интересным и захватывающим. 

Стив присел на край кресла и подвигал мышкой. Неожиданно монитор засветился. Баки не мог сдержать злорадства – Пирса вышибли отсюда так быстро, что тот даже не успел выключить компьютер. 

Баки приоткрыл верхнюю папку. В ней оказались результаты аудиторской проверки. Судя по тому, как быстро она оказалась готова, кому-то крайне не терпелось разобраться и с происходящим, и с самим Пирсом. А содержимое папки могло если не поставить крест на медицинской карьере Пирса, то на его работе на руководящих должностях – точно. Речь шла о крупной недостаче рецептурных препаратов, поддельных накладных и замене лекарств более дешевыми аналогами. Даже если во всем этом был виноват Ситуэлл, документы подписывал именно Пирс. 

– Похоже, ему и так конец, без моих жалоб, – сказал Баки, закрывая папку. – Даже если он и правда хотел нам навредить, то в ближайшее время ему будет не до того. 

– Я тоже кое-что нашел, – ответил Стив. 

Баки обошел стол и увидел на экране самого себя. В коротком ролике он ходил по комнате и вытирал волосы после душа. 

– Чертов Пирс, – с ненавистью выплюнул Баки. – Эта камера что, продолжает все снимать? 

– Она все еще работает, – подтвердил Стив. 

– Так отключи ее! – потребовал Баки. 

– Заметят, – возразил Стив. 

– Да плевать! Пусть! – чуть ли не закричал Баки, но Стив посмотрел так строго, что тот снова перешел на полушепот: – Просто отключи ее, я не могу так жить, когда знаю, что кто-то следит за каждым моим шагом. 

Подумав, Стив застучал пальцами по клавиатуре и спустя некоторое время сказал: 

– Готово. 

Баки наклонился и чмокнул его в растрепанную макушку. 

– Спасибо. А у Пирса есть записи кого-то другого? Или только мои? 

– Не знаю, нужно смотреть. Папка с твоими роликами лежит прямо на рабочем столе, – Стив в подтверждение своих слов кликнул сначала на папку, а потом – на один из файлов. На видео был тот вечер, когда Баки спал привязанный в своей палате. На записи рядом с ним, низко склонившись, сидел Стив. 

– Убоюдок, – снова разозлился Баки. – Зачем вообще это записывать и хранить? Кому интересно на это смотреть? – Стив пожал плечами, а Баки сам ответил на свой вопрос: – Просто ему никто не дает. И не даст. Никогда. 

Когда Пирс показывал ему запись, а потом угрожал, то казался Баки могущественным и страшным. Теперь, когда у Баки было время все обдумать, он понял, что Пирс просто жалкий и отвратительный, а его угрозы – агония человека, идущего на дно. Ему казалось, что многотонный груз свалился с его плеч. Хотелось смеяться и делать глупости. Поэтому он слегка подтолкнул кресло, в котором сидел Стив, освобождая место между ним и столом. 

– Никто и никогда не даст Пирсу, – повторил Баки. – Но у вас, мистер Роджерс, такой проблемы нет? – сказал он, опустившись у ног Стива. 

Тот немного растерянно улыбнулся и покачал головой. Стив сидел, как прилежный мальчик, с прямой спиной и крепко сжатыми коленями. Баки подтолкнул его в грудь, заставляя откинуться на спинку кресла, и, погладив бедра, мягко развел их в стороны, устраиваясь между ними. 

– Нам нельзя здесь надолго задерживаться, – напомнил Стив. 

– Тогда мне нужно постараться, чтобы все закончилось быстрее, – улыбнулся Баки, поглаживая его через ткань штанов, беззастенчиво и нагло положив ладонь сразу на член, как делал раньше сам Стив. Когда Баки почувствовал, что член твердеет, то приспустил штаны вместе с бельем и взял его в ладонь. – Любишь, когда тебе отсасывают? 

– Не знаю, – едва слышно выдохнул Стив, не сводя жадного взгляда с мерно скользящей по члену ладони. 

– Проверим, потом скажи, как оно, – усмехнулся Баки. Он склонился прямо над членом, приоткрыл рот, примеряясь накрыть его губами. Но передумал. Стив недовольно загудел. 

– Подожди, – сказал Баки. – Давай развернем кресло. Хочу видеть, что происходит на той записи. Я точно помню, что ты меня гладил по щеке, Стив. И я хочу знать, что еще ты делал, пока я был связан. 

– Я расскажу тебе сам, – ответил Стив и положил руки на затылок Баки, мягко возвращая его на место. 

– Расскажи сейчас, – потребовал Баки. Он едва не касался губами головки, так, чтобы Стив наверняка чувствовал его дыхание, раздразнивая, явно намекая, что ничего не будет, пока Стив не заговорит. 

– Ты беспокойно спал, тебе снились кошмары, – проговорил Стив и облизал пересохшие губы. – Я хотел разбудить тебя…

– Я это уже слышал, что было дальше, ну! – потребовал Баки. Он шире приоткрыл рот и поднял взгляд, заглядывая Стиву в глаза. Это не могло не сработать. 

– Я тебя поцеловал, – скомкано, на вдохе сказал Стив. 

– Так и знал, – ухмыльнулся Баки и мягко коснулся губами мокрой головки. 

– Я быстро! Ты ничего и не заметил, только успокоился, – зачастил Стив. – Просто чмокнул тебя в губы, это же не очень плохо? 

Баки улыбнулся и принялся вылизывать и целовать крупную покрасневшую головку. Не очень плохо, совсем нет. Теперь все плохое закончилось, начинается только хорошее. Стив должен был понять это. 

– А потом я… – вздохнул Стив. 

– А потом ты… – подбодрил его Баки. 

– Я поцеловал тебя еще раз, – смущенно ответил Стив. Смущенно настолько, насколько возможно стесняться, когда твой член во рту у другого парня. – Просто хотел проверить, так ли это приятно, как я представлял. Я не хотел тебе навредить, любимый. 

– И это было приятно? – спросил Баки. 

– Да, – ответил Стив. И Баки взял в рот его головку целиком. Он вылизывал, посасывал ее, намеренно шумно вздыхая и причмокивая. Стив и так сидел с широко распахнутыми глазами, будто оглушенный, а такие штуки, Баки был уверен, должны были обеспечить ему еще больше впечатлений. 

– А что ты сделал дальше? – спросил Баки, оторвавшись от него на мгновение. 

– Дальше?

– Да, Стив, дальше. Ты поцеловал меня, и на этом все кончилось? Ни за что не поверю, – ухмыльнулся Баки. Он подул на мокрый от слюны член, подхватил языком капельку смазки. – Давай, я жду. А пока я жду – ты тоже ждешь. 

– Я начал трогать себя, – едва слышно прошептал Стив, но сладко задрожал, когда Баки, получив что хотел, взялся за него снова. – Я раньше так не делал, клянусь, я вообще никогда при тебе… Но ты был так близко… первый раз… хоть немножко… 

– Сладко было, да? – промурлыкал Баки. Он широко облизал член по всей длине, разок коснулся губами яичек и живота Стива, готовясь принять его целиком. Нужно было ускоряться, а Стив, казалось, был на грани. Черт, Баки и сам был близок к тому, чтобы кончить в штаны, так он был возбужден. 

– Да, – признался Стив. – Поэтому я… 

– Что?

– Твой рот был таким красным и так блестел, Баки, – прошептал Стив. – И было так приятно, и так хотелось попробовать, как это, не рядом, а с тобой… 

– Серьезно? – воскликнул Баки и рассмеялся. – Ты решился на… – он даже начал поворачиваться, чтобы взглянуть, что же там на самом деле происходит на видео. Но Стив не дал, ухватив его за голову. 

– Я же сказал, что расскажу все сам, – сказал Стив. И Баки, облизнувшись, принял его в себя до конца. – Я думал, только один раз проведу по губам и все. Но ты так приоткрыл рот… А потом застонал, позвал меня по имени, понимаешь, Баки? Как будто тоже хотел… Я так легко вошел, даже придерживать не пришлось, боже, Баки, как же в тебе хорошо, господи, – захлебываясь стонами, говорил Стив. 

Баки довольно замычал. Ему невыносимо хотелось прикоснуться к собственному члену, но на руку была надета садовая перчатка, и пришлось бы оторваться от Стива, чтобы снять ее. Это было совершенно невозможно. Поэтому Баки сосредоточился на том, чтобы Стиву было очень, очень сложно продолжать говорить. 

– А потом ты так застонал, так толкнулся внутри языком, что я решил, что ты очнулся.

– Испугался? – улыбнулся Баки, переводя дыхание и готовясь вновь глубоко, до горла, взять Стива в рот. 

– Да… Нет… Я хотел, чтобы ты проснулся. Если бы ты проснулся, если бы понял, что все это из любви… только из любви… что я очень осторожно и нежно с тобой… и что ты тоже будешь… 

Стив весь дрожал, его руки лежали на затылке Баки, но сам он не сделал ни единого движения, так ни разу и не толкнулся бедрами, хотя Баки был уверен, ему очень, очень хочется. 

– Кончил тогда, да? – нежно спросил Баки. 

Стив не ответил, он запрокинул голову назад, сжал подлокотники кресла, запыхтел сквозь зубы, и Баки обхватил его губами снова как раз вовремя, чтобы почувствовать на языке теплые капли. 

– Люблю тебя, люблю, – повторял Стив сбивчиво и хрипло, пока его накрывало оргазмом, и тихо и жалобно – когда все было кончено. Баки забрался ему на колени, обнял, и долго гладил, плюнув на собственный стояк, пока Стив не успокоился. 

– Мне бы точно понравилось, если бы я проснулся, – проговорил Баки. – Ты очень вкусный, Стив. 

– Тебе нравилось, – поддержал игру тот, немного придя в себя. – Я заметил, что у тебя тоже стояло, когда укрывал одеялом. 

– И ты мне помог? – спросил Баки, потираясь пахом о живот Стива. – Ты же не оставил меня валяться там со стояком?

– Я ничего не сделал, – с легким укором ответил Стив. – Я же не знал, что ты хочешь, чтобы я доставил тебе удовольствие. Я же не насильник, Баки. 

– В следующий раз даже не сомневайся, хочу я или нет, – ответил Баки. 

– Хорошо, – счастливо улыбнулся Стив и покрепче его обнял. 

– Следующий раз – прямо сейчас, – подсказал Баки, снова нетерпеливо вскидывая бедра. 

– Ой, точно, – спохватился Стив. Он виновато поцеловал Баки и тотчас засунул руку ему в штаны. Баки улегся ему на плечо и, молясь, чтобы кресло выдержало, приготовился получать удовольствие. 

Они как-то быстро засобирались после того, как Баки получил свое. Пусть с поцелуями и нежностями, они на скорую руку поправили одежду и привели кабинет в тот вид, в каком он был, когда они только пришли. 

– А ты, оказывается, мастер грязных разговорчиков, – целуя Стива в последний раз, сказал Баки. – Надо же такое придумать. 

– Ну да, – отозвался Стив и смущенно опустил глаза. 

Затея с обыском кабинета Пирса оказалась захватывающей детективно-эротической авантюрой, и Баки пребывал в приподнятом настроении. Но уже выходя из кабинета, он поймал себя на том, что сожалеет, что сам не посмотрел, что же на самом деле было в том видео. 

Да, они дурачились со Стивом, и Баки сам подначивал его говорить пошлости. Но, задавая себе вопрос, а могло ли быть так, что Стив не придумал все это, понимал, что не может однозначно ответить «нет». 

Стив вел его по коридорам, приобняв за талию, и чем ближе они подходили к своей палате, тем сильней напрягался Баки. 

Он облегченно вздохнул, когда Стив наконец отпустил его и устало рухнул на постель. Он подвинулся, оставляя место и для Баки, но тот проигнорировал приглашение и присел на край своей кровати, стараясь собраться. 

Стив проводил его долгим печальным взглядом, развернулся лицом к стене, поджал колени к груди и обнял их руками. Он казался таким несчастным и потерянным, и Баки очень хотелось подойти к нему и утешить, но он просто не мог заставить себя сделать это. 

– Это из-за того, что я сказал, что люблю тебя? – глухо проговорил Стив спустя некоторое время. 

– Что? 

– Я сказал, что люблю тебя. Слишком быстро, да? Или…ты ведь только хотел с кем-нибудь переспать, а тут подвернулся я… – продолжал Стив. 

– Все не так! – воскликнул Баки. 

Ему нравился Стив, ему было хорошо с ним и в постели, и вне ее. Но стоило Баки успокоиться и довериться тому, что происходило между ними, как случалось что-то, что напрочь выбивало его из колеи. Все было неправильно, не так, как надо, не так, как он привык.

Баки винил во всем себя. Свою болезнь, свой дурацкий характер, не позволявший ему просто расслабиться и быть счастливым. 

– Все не так, – повторил Баки. – Я тоже тебя люблю, почему ты сомневаешься? 

– Ты ничего мне не ответил, когда я признался тебе…

– Разве? – вымученно улыбнулся Баки. – Наверное, я залюбовался тобой и забыл сказать вслух. 

– Правда? – просиял Стив. Он снова повернулся к Баки, надеясь, что теперь-то тот ляжет рядом. 

– Конечно, я тоже тебя люблю, – сказал Баки. И шагнул к постели Стива, как если бы делал шаг в черную бездну.

* * *

Они уже собирались выйти и поискать что-нибудь перекусить, но пришел санитар и сказал, что по распоряжению Фьюри снова нельзя покидать палаты. Баки оглянулся на Стива, но тот только пожал плечами.

Баки было подумал, что это может быть как-то связано с их проникновением в кабинет Пирса, но вряд ли их авантюра вызвала такие серьезные последствия. Разве что заперли только его и Стива, но со слов санитара казалось, что речь идет обо всей больнице. 

Долго гадать Баки не пришлось. Уже через несколько минут в их палате сидел Фьюри, причем с таким лицом, с которым обычно сообщают очень, очень печальные новости. 

– Нашу больницу постигла непомерная утрата, – сказал Фьюри, и Баки испытал иррациональное удовлетворение от того, что оказался прав, и вместе с тем тревогу. Вряд ли это был кто-то, с кем он был близок. Стив стоял рядом живой и невредимый. За Тони после падения следили во все глаза, Клинт не выглядел умирающим, а Нат здесь больше не появлялась. 

– Кто? – не удержался и перебил его Баки. Он злился на Тони и был обижен на Клинта, но сейчас молился, чтобы Фьюри не назвал их имена. 

– Сегодня днем в реанимации скончался Александр Пирс, – торжественно и печально произнес Фьюри, но Баки как-то не поверил, что он в самом деле грустит. 

– Больница? Разве его не выгнали? – выпалил Баки и почувствовал, как Стив незаметно толкает его в бок. – Его же сняли с должности главного врача, его секретарь при мне говорил об этом, – начал было объяснять он, но Стив толкнул его еще раз. Оправдываться, когда есть что скрывать – только привлекать к себе лишнее внимание. Господи, они вломились в кабинет и трахались там, пока его хозяин умирал где-то в реанимации. Баки казалось, еще немного – и его стошнит. 

– И я пришел, чтобы выразить тебе, Баки, соболезнования, – укоризненно проговорил Фьюри. – Ведь Александр столько времени был твоим лечащим врачом, может быть, и другом…

– Да, конечно, был, – смешался Баки. – Спасибо. Это невосполнимая потеря для всех нас. 

– А теперь, когда мы закончили со всей этой скорбью, перейдем к делу, – сказал Фьюри, и Баки смутился еще сильней. – Полиция сейчас осматривает его кабинет, а потом хочет поговорить с несколькими пациентами, в том числе с вами. 

– Полиция? Его что, убили? – ужаснулся Баки. 

– Его не убили, – ответил Фьюри. Он замялся, а потом добавил: – Похоже, что он убил себя сам. Отравился лекарствами.

Баки нахмурился и удивился еще сильнее. Пирс не был похож на человека, который стал бы кончать жизнь самоубийством, даже если дела идут из рук вон плохо. Вряд ли ему было стыдно за недостачу или за несчастные случаи в больнице. Даже под угрозой уголовного наказания он скорее крутился бы ужом на сковороде, пытаясь обелить себя, чем свел счеты с жизнью. Но Баки предусмотрительно прикусил язык и только спросил: 

– И при чем тут мы? Стив почти не общался с Пирсом, а я вообще был в изоляторе, когда это случилось. 

– Формальность, – отмахнулся Фьюри. – Мы сделали все, что могли, но, к сожалению, когда полиция требует, мы обязаны подчиняться. 

– Тогда мне нужен адвокат, если меня будут допрашивать, – решил Баки. – Мои представители – бюро «Барнс, Барнс & Барнс». Без их участия никто меня допрашивать не будет. Стива тоже.

– Не допрашивать, а беседовать, – нахмурился Фьюри. – Тем более, никакого преступления не было, зачем тебе адвокат? 

– Я закончил юридический, – отозвался Баки. – И, знаете ли, криминал – дело такое. То его нет, а когда удобно копам – он появляется. Без адвоката с ними разговаривать нельзя. 

– Ну так, значит, ты сам себе адвокат. Ты же – Барнс, – ответил Фьюри. – Слушай, чем быстрее поговоришь с ними, тем быстрее они уйдут. В общем, я пришлю за вами кого-нибудь, когда до вас дойдет очередь, – сказал Фьюри и ушел, пока Баки пытался выдавить хоть слово, справившись с негодованием. 

– Не волнуйся, – проговорил Стив, обнимая Баки за плечи. – Допрос – это не страшно. Меня допрашивал полицейский после того, как упал Тони. Он оказался очень милым человеком, так интересно рассказывал, как сажают невиновных...

– Тебя допрашивали из-за Тони? – Баки ошарашенно уставился на него.

Если секунду назад Баки нервничал из-за того, что самоубийство Пирса могли как-то увязать с тем, что они вломились сегодня в его кабинет, то теперь вернулась злость на Старка. Мало того, что он цеплялся к Стиву и обвинял его во всех смертных грехах. Теперь еще из-за Тони, из-за его идиотских выдумок, Стиву пришлось пережить настоящий допрос. На мгновение, всего на одно, Баки пожалел, что тот не разбился насмерть. 

Мысль была мимолетной, но и ее хватило, чтобы все встало на свои места. Будто сердце остановилось, будто кровь в венах превратилась в лед. Теперь, когда это произошло, Баки не мог отрицать того, что напрашивалось само. Правду, которая во всем своем неприкрытым уродстве предстала перед ним. 

Во всех этих ужасах, смертях, увечьях повинен он сам. 

Баки мешал Рамлоу – тот вышел из строя не где-нибудь, а в оранжерее, там, где Баки проводил очень много времени и знал наперечет каждый лист, каждый гвоздь. Он поверил, что Ситуэлл – жадный мошенник, и тот нашел свою смерть сразу после того, как Баки увидел код от замка на парковке. Он разозлился на Тони – и Тони выпал из окна, того самого, на котором – Баки видел это каждый день – любил раскачиваться. Пирс сдох, когда начал угрожать Баки. Накануне – или, может быть, еще раньше – он был в его кабинете и мог подсыпать яд в бутылку вина, что до сих пор стояла на столе. 

Баки, сам того не желая, время от времени превращался в Зимнего Солдата, безжалостного, озлобленного, готового разорвать на куски любого, кто встанет на его пути, а потом его разум милосердно стирал ненужные воспоминания.

Баки был тем монстром, которого искал Тони. В этом не оставалось никаких сомнений.

Только сейчас он не был Солдатом. Он не был ни бесстрашным, ни безжалостным, и его раздирало на части от ужаса перед тем, что он натворил. 

Хуже того – что еще он мог натворить. Что в следующий раз его больной разум сочтет угрозой? Кто следующим станет его жертвой? Фьюри? Или, может быть, Клинт? Или Бекка? Или Стив?.. Стив…

Стив все еще стоял рядом и сжимал его плечи, заметив, что Баки погрузился в себя, и дожидаясь, когда его ступор закончится. 

Бедный Стив. Баки взглянул в его теплые, добрые глаза, и внутри него что-то оборвалось. Славный , мягкий, наивный Стив оказался заперт в одной комнате с серийным убийцей, который и сам не знает, когда его замкнет в следующий раз. Может быть, прямо сейчас. 

Стив обнял его, и у Баки на глаза навернулись слезы. Он казался таким уязвимым, доверчивым, опрометчиво подпуская Баки к себе так близко. Не зная, кого прижимает к свой груди. 

– Не трогай меня, – прорычал Баки, отталкивая Стива. Безуспешно. Стив так крепко вцепился в него, что Баки пришлось его почти ударить, чтобы он отступил хоть на шаг. 

– Я опять сделал что-то не так? – озадаченно спросил Стив. Он снова пристроился к Баки, на этот раз пытаясь приобнять его за талию, но тот отскочил на безопасное расстояние. 

– Отойди, не прикасайся ко мне!

Стив присел на край кровати и устало опустил голову. 

– Я не знаю, что тебя опять задело, – вздохнул Стив. – Я очень стараюсь понять тебя, чего ты хочешь. Как с тобой правильно обращаться. Но не могу. Может быть, никогда не смогу? 

Он выглядел таким печальным, таким разбитым, но сейчас Баки было не до жалости. Куда важнее было спасти Стиву жизнь. 

– Просто держись от меня подальше. А лучше свяжи! – Баки заметался по комнате в поисках каких-нибудь пут, ничего не нашел и просто сорвал со своей постели простыню. Он подсел на кровать к Стиву и вытянул перед ним руку. – Вот, давай, привяжи меня к спинке. Скорее. 

Стив покачал головой, недоуменно глядя то на Баки, то на простыню. 

– Зачем? – спросил он. 

– Просто привяжи! Пожалуйста! Стив! Так нужно! 

– Ты становишься Солдатом? Я его не боюсь, он не злой. Он не опасен ни для меня, ни для кого-то еще. 

– Хватит! Я же сказал тебе…

– Баки! – оборвал его Стив. Он снова схватил его и обнял, не обращая внимания на сопротивление. – Баки, что с тобой, что случилось, пожалуйста, скажи мне, Баки…

Баки почувствовал, как из его глаз хлынули слезы. Сейчас, как никогда раньше, он чувствовал близость к Стиву, то, кем он стал для него, как сильно успел полюбить. И именно теперь Баки не мог позволить себе всех этих чувств. 

– Ты не понимаешь, Стив, я опасен. Для тебя. Для всех. Я чудовище! 

– Не говори это слово! Ты не чудовище! – горячо зашептал Стив. – Скажи мне. Я ведь люблю тебя. Мне ты можешь сказать все. 

– Меня не за что любить. Потому что это я во всем виноват! Это я убил Пирса. И всех остальных! И тебя убью, – сказал Баки и разрыдался по-настоящему. 

– Ты? Меня? – ошеломленно проговорил Стив. – Нет, ты же не станешь? 

– Ты что, совсем не слушаешь, что я говорю? Я убил Пирса. Отравил его, как и хотел, и даже не вспомнил потом. Кто-нибудь может пострадать, ты можешь пострадать! – давясь слезами, продолжал Баки. 

– Ты не помнишь, что убивал, но уверен, что это ты? – спросил Стив. 

– А кто еще мог? – всхлипнул Баки. – Видишь теперь, какой я? Видишь, меня нельзя любить. 

– Ты – мой, – медленно проговорил Стив. – Каким бы ты ни был, ты – мой, а я – твой. Разве ты разлюбил бы меня, если бы я начал на себя наговаривать? 

– Это другое! 

– Я знаю, что у тебя есть темная сторона. Что ты считаешь ее темной. Я не откажусь от тебя из-за этого. Ни из-за чего не откажусь, – он как-то особенно яростно обнял Баки, и тот наконец позволил себе уронить голову ему на плечо и обнять в ответ. Он рыдал в объятьях Стива, оплакивая свою бессмертную душу, свою человечность, жизнь, которая полетела под откос в очередной, в последний раз. 

– Как мне теперь быть? – всхлипнул Баки. – Что мне теперь делать, когда я сотворил все эти ужасные вещи? 

– А разве ты сделал что-то ужасное? – мягко, очень мягко спросил Стив. 

– Убийство – это ужасно! 

– А то, что делал Пирс, – нет? А Ситуэлл? А Рамлоу? Разве ты заставлял их издеваться над теми, кто от них зависел? – спросил Стив. Он обхватил лицо Баки ладонями и прижался лбом к его лбу. – Баки, это ты их заставлял? Ответь мне. 

– Нет, – прошептал Баки. 

– Разве они особенные? Разве им можно причинять зло и оставаться безнаказанными? 

– Нет, – повторил Баки. 

– Я не жалею их. Мне не жаль их за то, что с ними стало. А тебе, Баки? 

– Нет.

– Нельзя было оставлять их здесь, позволять им творить все, что заблагорассудится. 

– Нет. 

– Они не заслуживали жизни…

– Нет… – ужасаясь сам себе, признался Баки. – Нет! Все равно! Они люди, нельзя так! Я не такой! 

– Какой, Баки? – спросил Стив. – Какой? 

– Я не имею права судить людей. Осуждать их. Выносить приговор. 

– Почему нет? – спросил Стив. – Ты добрый, ты заботливый, тебя не оставляют равнодушным чужие проблемы. 

– Я не хочу крови! Не хочу причинять людям боль, – снова разрыдался Баки. 

– Закрой глаза. Давай, – велел Стив. – Представь себе Пирса. 

Баки подчинился. Было что-то грязное, неправильное в том, чтобы представлять того, кого сам и убил. Но Стив сказал, что так нужно, а раз Баки больше не мог верить себе, ему не оставалось ничего, кроме как слушаться Стива. 

– Представил? Что ты видишь? 

– Он в своем кабинете. За своим столом. Пьет вино, чем-то занят, как обычно. Он не знает, что я уже был здесь, что я уже здесь! – сквозь всхлипы проговорил Баки. 

– Ш-ш-ш, конечно, не знает. Никто не знает, – успокоил его Стив. – Как думаешь, чем он занят? 

– Смотрит видео… со мной. 

– С тобой? Как думаешь, у него было видео только с тобой? 

– Нет, – прошептал Баки. 

– Думаешь, раньше он тоже записывал видео? С другими? У которых не было Зимнего Солдата, чтобы их защитить? 

– Нет… 

– Что происходит дальше? – тихо спросил Стив. 

– Он пьет вино, – сказал Баки. 

– Остановишь его? Это твоя фантазия, Баки. Ты можешь делать все, что захочешь. Предупредишь его об опасности? 

– Нет! – прорычал Баки. – Пусть умирает! 

– Да, – прошептал Стив. – Пусть умирает. Видишь это? 

– Да, – выдохнул Баки. 

Он представил, как Пирс хватается за горло или за живот. Он понятия не имел, что происходит с теми, кто отравился лекарствами. Как Пирс падает на пол и кричит, но никто его не слышит. Никто не хочет его услышать, чтобы прийти на помощь. Как распахиваются все двери и окна больницы, и свежий ветер уносит всю ту грязь и гниль, что поселилась здесь, пока клиникой управлял Пирс. Баки увидел, как над ней воссияло солнце. Как во всем мире стало чуть-чуть светлей. 

– Хорошо, да? – спросил Стив. 

И Баки нервно, несмело улыбнулся сквозь подсыхающие слезы. 

– Да. Да! – повторил он и рассмеялся. Ему вдруг стало так легко и спокойно, ведь он знал, что мир стал безопаснее. Что исчез еще один повод бояться его. – Мне очень хорошо! 

Стив тоже рассмеялся и поцеловал его. Он гладил и обнимал Баки, как будто поздравлял с чем-то, как будто тот проснулся утром и оказалось, что у него сегодня день рождения. 

– А я там есть? Там, где умер Пирс, – вдруг спросил Стив. 

– Есть, – признался Баки. – Ты всегда был там. Мы были там вместе. 

– Вместе, – ласково проговорил Стив. – Мы всегда будем вместе. Вместе до конца. 

– Вместе до конца, – повторил Баки. 

Вот только конец мог оказаться очень близко. 

– Полиция узнает, что это я, – удрученно сказал Баки. – Лучше, если тебя со мной не будет. Они обо всем догадаются, и я сяду на электрический стул. Я не хочу! Не хочу умирать, – вновь разрыдался он. 

– Они ни о чем не узнают, – уверенно сказал Стив. – Пирс покончил с собой из-за аудиторской проверки, из-за загубленной репутации. Из-за тюрьмы. Кто подумает на хорошего человека, который в тот момент вообще был заперт в изоляторе? 

– Будет допрос, – всхлипнул Баки. – Я не смогу, они заставят меня рассказать им. 

– Никто тебя не заставит, Баки, – отрезал Стив. – Никто не узнает, если ты не скажешь. Обещай мне, что не скажешь. 

– Обещаю, – выдохнул Баки. 

Стив довольно кивнул. 

– Ни о чем не волнуйся. Я научу тебя, как с ними говорить, – он слегка отстранился и размазал ладонью слезы по щеке Баки. – А пока, – проговорил он, довольный результатом, – ты ведь очень подавлен из-за смерти своего врача, и, возможно, друга…

* * *

Допрос полностью оправдал ожидания Баки. На него давили, старались загнать в угол, подстраивали ловушки. Баки выпутался. Он чувствовал необыкновенную легкость, и слова сами приходили на ум, когда полицейский задавал вопрос. Те слова, которым научил его Стив, и те слова, что сами рвались наружу. О том, что случилось с Нат, о том, как сам поранился из-за халатности персонала, про Ситуэлла. Он абсолютно искренне удивился, когда ему показали одну из записей Пирса. Но его только спрашивали и спрашивали, в каких отношениях они состояли, и все.

Баки вернулся в палату совершенно вымотанным. Ему очень хотелось обнять Стива, послушать его голос, его утешения, чтобы набраться сил. Но того сразу увели на следующий допрос, и Баки остался один. 

В голове у него все плыло: от переизбытка эмоций, событий, попыток как-то осмыслить все это и разложить по полочкам. Баки не хватало воздуха. Он выкрутил кондиционер до минимальной температуры, но это не помогло. Он вспомнил чувство свежести, которое испытал, когда вместе со Стивом представлял смерть Пирса, и которое мог принести только настоящий воздух, не прогнанный через несколько фильтров. 

Баки подошел к окну, но створка, которой так редко пользовались, не поддавалась. Баки дернул сильнее, потом еще, пока она с грохотом не распахнулась, впуская в палату тяжелую летнюю жару. 

Баки выругался. На полу прямо под окном лежал цветок Стива. Баки задел его, когда дернул раму. И теперь он вместе с землей выпал из пластмассового горшка. Правда, не только он. Оплетенный корнями растения и перепачканный землей, на полу блестел целлофановый пакет. 

Баки нахмурился. Наркота? Этим так банально объясняются все странности Стива? Он просто плотно сидит на наркотиках, да так, что не смог удержаться и приволок их даже в психиатрическую больницу? Но мешок так плотно оброс корнями, будто находился в горшке с тех пор, как туда посадили растение. 

Баки поддел его носком кроссовка, а потом присел и начал очищать от земли и корней. Он до конца не верил, что это правда. Но когда закончил работу, отрицать было невозможно: в пакете лежала почерневшая и высохшая человеческая ладонь. 

Баки вытаращился на нее в ужасе, явно недостойном человека, который собственноручно убил как минимум двоих. Как она там могла оказаться? Он слышал истории о пальцах в колбасе или в банках с газировкой. Но целая кисть в горшке с цветком! Хорошо, что Стив не взялся пересаживать растение и не увидел, какой «подарочек» ему приготовил флорист. 

Стиву и так досталось. Ему достался Баки со своими мрачными тайнами, а теперь еще и в любимом цветке нашлась чья-то отрезанная кисть. Стив не заслужил таких потрясений. 

Баки со смесью любопытства и отвращения еще раз взглянул на находку. Она выглядела как рука мумии, тонкая и ветхая. Но кожа, хоть и потемневшая, на удивление казалась чистой. Настолько, что на ней до сих пор сохранились следы рисунка. 

Баки почувствовал, как земля уходит у него из-под ног. Как неожиданно в комнате пропал весь воздух. Как погасло солнце. Потому что в грязном пакете лежала часть его собственной руки, той, которую он потерял несколько лет назад. На которой все еще просматривалась татуировка в виде россыпи звезд. 

Баки отшатнулся и пятился назад до тех пор, пока не забился в противоположный от окна угол комнаты. Он зажал рот рукой, чтобы не заорать во весь голос. 

Стиву неоткуда было взять его руку, но она все равно лежала здесь, прямо перед Баки. Да зачем бы ему вообще хранить руку Баки, если только… Если только Тони не был прав. С самого начала. Стоило Стиву появиться в больнице, как тот сказал, что он пришел убивать и для чего-то выбрал Баки. Стив с первых дней вел себя так, будто они с Баки старые друзья, а потом начались все эти несчастные случаи. 

С первой встречи и до сегодняшнего дня, как бы хорошо ни шли дела, все в Баки кричало – беги от Стива. Баки списывал это на болезнь, винил себя в нетерпимости и черствости, находил тысячи объяснений и оправданий жутким странностям Стива. А ответ был прост – он попался на крючок настоящему психопату, убийце, маньяку, который, блядь, хранил в цветочном горшке его собственную отрезанную руку. 

Баки впервые с тех пор, как потерял ее, доверился, полностью открылся кому-то. И этот человек при нем убил двоих, покалечил его друга и был причастен к несчастью, которое обрушилось на него самого. Он припомнил взгляд, который чувствовал на себе, пока лежал раненый в ожидании помощи. Теперь он готов был поклясться, что это был взгляд Стива. Ему казалось, что он даже припоминает, как тот склонился над ним и с любопытством разглядывал искаженное болью и страхом лицо. 

Баки не привык рыться в чужих вещах, но сейчас он должен был знать, какие еще ужасы хранит у себя Стив. Может быть, у него вся сумка набита руками предыдущих жертв. 

Баки достал ее и вытряхнул содержимое на постель, ничуть не беспокоясь, что Стив узнает, чем он занимался. Руку все равно скрыть уже не получится. 

В сумке была одежда, белье, предметы личной гигиены и все то барахло, которое Стив притащил в подарок психам, но не успел раздать. Вещи как вещи, и только в конце осмотра из горы хлама Баки выудил остро заточенный нож. Он снова зажал рот рукой, сдерживая сухие рыдания. Если раньше он мог и дальше пытаться придумывать оправдания Стиву, то теперь все они окончательно рассыпались в прах. 

Баки крепко, до боли, сжал рукоять ножа. Он был в здании, полном полицейских, но сейчас ему казалось, будто он один на целом свете, и некому будет помочь, когда вернется Стив. Баки и представить себе не мог, что он с ним сделает, когда застанет врасплох, застанет с поличным, поняв, что его тайна раскрыта. 

Баки медленно поднял глаза. Конечно же, в дверях стоял Стив. Должно быть, он пришел довольно давно, но Баки, взволнованный своими находками, не услышал ни его шагов, ни хлопка двери. Стоял и смотрел, как жертва все сильней и сильней увязает в ловушке.

– Только не смей говорить, что я все не так понял, – закричал Баки, вскакивая на ноги и выставляя вперед нож. 

– Нет, ты все понял правильно, – ответил Стив. 

Он казался смущенным и виноватым, как если бы Баки застал его за просмотром порно. Он сделал шаг вперед, но Баки заорал «Не подходи!» так громко, что Стив заозирался, не идут ли на шум санитары. 

– Я все объясню, Баки, – сказал Стив, примирительно подняв руки, но что тут было объяснять?! 

– Не подходи! Не смей ко мне подходить! Не смей разговаривать со мной! – надрывался Баки, беспорядочно размахивая ножом из стороны в сторону. 

– Пожалуйста, дай мне сказать…

– Ты во всем виноват! Ты все подстроил, заставил меня думать, что я чудовище! – не унимался Баки. Он краем сознания понимал, что его гнев и страх уже переходят в малоконтролируемую истерику, но ему было все равно. Плевать, что он может спровоцировать Стива еще сильнее. Ему уже нечего было терять. – Ты сделал это с ними! Ты сделал это со мной! – продолжал он, размахивая в воздухе обрубком руки. 

– Я никогда не причинил бы тебе вреда, Баки! – уговаривал Стив. 

– Лжец! Ты лжец! Ненавижу тебя! Убирайся к черту! – кричал Баки, мало соображая, что говорит. Осколки разбитого сердца резали так больно. 

– Прости, – тихо пробормотал Стив. – Прости за то, что сейчас сделаю, – сказал он и сделал шаг к Баки. 

Он ловко увернулся от слабого и неточного удара ножом, перехватил руку Баки и прижал к стене. 

– Прости, – повторил Стив, предплечьем надавив на шею Баки, – но сейчас я хочу поговорить с Зимним Солдатом.   
Баки захрипел, хватая ртом воздух, который все равно не мог поступить в легкие, бессмысленно бился в хватке Стива, стараясь освободить руку, но тот был сильнее. На мгновение в глазах у Баки потемнело. Он почувствовал, как теряет сознание. 

Он неуклонно падал в беспамятство, пока вдруг его рука не вывернулась под невероятным углом, освобождаясь от хватки, а Стив не отлетел чуть ли не на другой конец комнаты из-за мощного удара ногой. 

Баки перехватил нож удобнее, застыв в подобии боевой стойки. 

– Нет никакого Зимнего Солдата, – услышал он собственное злое тихое шипение. – Есть только я. 

Стив выглядел слегка помятым, но продолжал излучать совершенно обычные тревогу и смущение, как если бы Баки просто взял и закатил скандал, а Стив пытался его успокоить. Как будто он не душил его секунду назад, как будто не хранил в цветочном горшке его руку. 

– Я просто хотел поговорить спокойно, Баки. С кем-то, кто может мыслить… трезво, – объяснил Стив. 

– Нет никакого Солдата, – снова прошипел Баки, не сводя глаз со Стива. – А если бы и был, то не стал бы тебя слушать. 

– А я думаю, он уже стал, – проговорил Стив. Он засунул руки в карманы и беспечно присел на край стола. – Если бы тебе грозила опасность, ты бы превратился… наступило бы состояние «Солдата». Но его нет, а значит, он знает, что со мной безопасно, а значит, и ты знаешь. 

– Я знаю, что ты что-то сделал со мной, тогда, в парке, – отрезал Баки. – Ты был там, я вспомнил. Пришел закончить начатое? 

– Да, я был там, – спокойно согласился Стив. – И я пришел сюда к тебе. Но не для того, чтобы навредить. 

– Да ну! 

– Я в тот вечер вышел прогуляться в парк… 

– В парк аттракционов, – ядовито вставил Баки. 

– Я хотел посмотреть на людей, на их эмоции, набраться впечатлений, – объяснил Стив. – Нужно иногда это делать, ты же знаешь, я художник, – добавил Стив и застенчиво улыбнулся. 

Он помолчал немного, будто ждал, что сейчас Баки опустит нож, и они усядутся с альбомом смотреть, сколько еще Стив успел нарисовать кругов, но, так и не дождавшись, продолжил: 

– Я гулял по аллее, когда заметил тебя и тех парней. Я не слышал, о чем вы говорили, но мне показалось, что они были настроены агрессивно. Я залюбовался тобой тогда, правда, ты был один, но держался так уверенно, так смело! Не знаю, сумел бы я сам проявить такую выдержку. А потом один из них толкнул тебя...

– В общем, тебе понравился Солдат, и ты пришел сюда искать его, – выплюнул Баки. Солдат и раньше доставлял немало неприятностей. Теперь еще и привел к нему маньяка-убийцу. Было неожиданно осознавать, что в каком-то смысле Солдат увел его парня. Баки влюбился в Стива, а Стиву понравился Зимний Солдат. 

– Нет никакого Солдата, – возразил Стив. – Сам же говорил. Это все ты, Баки. Сильный и смелый, когда это нужно. Добрый и нежный, когда все в порядке. Я так люблю в тебе все это… Все это.

– Ближе к делу, – оборвал его Баки, и Стив как будто меньше начал улыбаться, отрезвленный его холодностью. 

– А потом, когда началась драка, я хотел прийти тебе на помощь, но не успел. Когда я подобрался к вам, те бандиты бросились врассыпную, а ты лежал в этом механизме, – огорченно продолжал Стив. – Я собирался догнать этих парней, наказать за то, что они сделали. Но почему-то не стал. Не знаю, – вздохнул Стив. – Я ведь не врач и не спасатель, чем я мог тебе помочь? Вот наказать плохих парней, это да. Это я могу. Я ведь с детства был таким. Когда вижу, что с кем-то обращаются несправедливо, сразу завожусь и… 

– Не надо про детство, – оборвал его Баки. 

– Извини. В общем, я вызвал скорую и был там, с тобой, пока она не приехала. А потом ушел. В конце концов, я же просто случайный прохожий, а тех бандитов должен был кто-то найти.

– Их так и не нашли, – сказал Баки. 

– Ну, потому что я их нашел, – с легкой гордостью отозвался Стив. – Они больше никогда тебя не побеспокоят. Никого не побеспокоят. 

– Про руку! Говори про руку! – настаивал Баки. 

– Про руку, – вздохнул Стив. – Ладно. Я нашел этих парней, но ты никак не выходил у меня из головы. Все время думал о тебе, ужас. Так сложно было сосредоточиться на чем-то. Даже думал, может быть, проведать тебя в больнице. Но что бы я сказал? «Привет, я видел, как ты умираешь в парке»? Худший подкат в мире. А через пару дней привезли мусор. Ну, из той больницы, куда тебя увезли. У меня небольшая компания по перевозке биологических и медицинских отходов. Я не удержался и посмотрел, а в одном из пакетов лежала твоя рука. Точнее, ее часть. Не знаю уж, что стало с предплечьем. Может быть, они надеялись сохранить побольше руки, но были вынуждены отрезать по кусочку...

– И ты ее оставил? – хмыкнул Баки, подталкивая рассказ Стива вперед. 

– А что мне с ней было делать? Утилизировать как мусор? Выбросить в помойку? Я просто не смог. Сначала я держал ее в морозилке, но это как-то странно, когда у тебя в морозилке лежит чья-то рука. Даже если это твоя рука, уж прости, Баки. Так что я мумифицировал ее и пристроил сюда, – Стив кивнул на останки растения и цветочный горшок. – Но дело же не в руке, Баки. Дело в тебе! Я думал о тебе все больше! Наверное, я влюбился… Даже начал за тобой следить. 

– Господи, а просто подойти и познакомиться ты не мог? – не выдержал Баки. 

– Я попробовал, – грустно признался Стив. – Однажды ты обронил ключи от машины, и я их поднял. Ты очень мило меня поблагодарил и ушел. А в другой раз я спросил, что тебе нужно, когда ты вечером бродил один по улице. Ты сказал, что «не нарываешься» и чтобы я «отвалил», и опять ушел. Не так-то просто познакомиться с человеком на улице. Поэтому я решил попробовать там, где ты не сможешь от меня уйти. 

Баки покачал головой. Каким же дураком он был. Он чувствовал себя здесь в безопасности, а оказалось, что его маленький уютный мирок сплошь населен чудовищами, которые только и думают, как подобраться к нему поближе. 

– Но ты не думай, Баки, что я какой-то сумасшедший, – быстро добавил Стив. – Я влюбился в тебя, но понимал, что влюблен как в киноактера или певца. Что я совершенно не знаю тебя настоящего. Я надеялся, что даже если не добьюсь тебя, то разочаруюсь и успокоюсь. Буду жить как раньше. Ну каков шанс, что парень, с которым ты и не говорил толком, окажется точно таким, как ты его представлял? 

– И что, оказался я таким? – буркнул Баки. 

– Нет, – признался Стив. – Ты оказался лучше! Живым! Настоящим! Было так здорово узнавать тебя, Баки. Влюбляться в тебя заново, видеть, что ты тоже влюбляешься в меня…

Стив нежно улыбнулся и сделал шаг вперед. Баки предупредительно взмахнул ножом, и он снова замер на месте. 

– А если бы я не влюбился, – возразил Баки, хотя последнее слово чуть не застряло у него в горле. – Убил бы меня? 

– Зачем? – удивился Стив. – Лишать человека жизни из-за разбитого сердца? Это нужно быть каким-то маньяком. 

– Да ты и есть маньяк! – воскликнул Баки. 

– Я никогда не причиню боли тем, кто мне дорог! – возразил Стив. – И не стану убивать без очень серьезной причины. 

– Ты убил свою мать! – выпалил Баки, озаренный неожиданной догадкой. – Ты говорил, что она ушла, когда тебе было восемнадцать. Ты ее убил! 

– Что? – удивился Стив. – Моя мать жива. Она вышла замуж и переехала в Чикаго. Только за прошлый месяц она прислала мне две открытки с пожеланиями скорейшего выздоровления и пачку презервативов. 

– Это еще зачем? – удивился Баки. 

– Ну, чтобы таких, как я, больше не было, – улыбнулся Стив и сделал еще один шаг вперед. 

– Но ты хотел убить Тони! Он не плохой человек! А еще Рамлоу! Он сволочь, но не до такой степени. 

– Но ведь я их не убил, – возразил Стив. 

– Это случайность, – покачал головой Баки. 

– Если бы я хотел их убить, они были бы мертвы, – ответил Стив. – Рамлоу больше не будет никого доставать здесь, а Тони… мне пришлось это сделать. 

– Тони никому не мешал, – возразил Баки. – Он придумывает свои байки с тех пор, как болеет. Но он оскорбил тебя, и ты решил отомстить. 

– Если бы я убивал каждого, кто меня оскорбляет, то не могу представить, скольких мне пришлось бы убить, – покачал головой Стив. – Но Фьюри начал вести со мной разговоры о том, не думал ли я продолжить лечение в другом месте. Больнице пришлось бы избавиться от меня, если бы Тони продолжал так остро на меня реагировать, но я не мог уйти так рано! Я думал, он полечит переломы несколько недель в другом месте. Кто же знал, что им удобней выписать сюда врачей и оборудование? С Тони правда неудобно получилось… Но ведь ты важнее! 

– Я важнее! – зло рассмеялся Баки. – Ты заставил меня думать, что я убил кого-то! Что я могу это сделать! 

– Это был подарок, – улыбнулся Стив. – Я убил их для тебя, из-за тебя. А значит, мы убили их вместе. Разве тебе не понравилось, Баки? Разве тебе не было хорошо, когда ты представил, как умер Пирс? Мы сделали мир немного лучше, Баки. Это все, чего я хочу добиться, убивая мерзавцев. 

Баки помотал головой. Все, что нес Стив, было полной чушью, но у него не было сил спорить. Он чувствовал себя страшно уставшим и не мог не думать о том, так ли плохо, что нашелся человек, решивший пусть и таким ужасным способом, но восстановить справедливость. 

Баки не был слишком важным клиентом, так что никому не было дела до того, что его изводит Рамлоу. Когда пострадал сам Рамлоу – никто не потрудился докопаться до правды, ведь он был простым санитаром. Всем было плевать на Наташу, плевать на то, что делали Ситуэлл или Пирс, пока это не стало угрозой для репутации больницы. Администрация и полиция засуетились, только когда пострадали Пирс и Тони, ведь они были богатыми и известными. Важными шишками, в отличие от остальных. 

– Я был так рад, когда ты сказал, что тебе понравилось, – продолжал Стив. – Я люблю тебя и так, но когда я понял, что ты мог бы разделить со мной эту часть моей жизни, что мы могли бы менять мир вместе… Баки, это же невероятно, что мы нашли друг друга! Что мы можем открыться друг другу! Ты только подумай, каковы шансы… 

– Ты заставил меня бросить принимать лекарства, – предпринял последнюю попытку к сопротивлению Баки. 

– Потому что они тебе не нужны! – уверенно сказал Стив. – Ты не болен! Просто нужно было тебе объяснить, что твоя сила – это не болезнь, это не слабость, не надо ее бояться. 

Стив сделал еще один шаг вперед, и Баки обнаружил, что тот стоит к нему вплотную. 

– Отдай мне нож, – попросил Стив. 

Баки, едва чувствуя себя, подчинился. 

– Вот так, Баки, – сказал Стив. – Не бойся, все будет хорошо. Ведь я с тобой, я же люблю тебя. 

Он обнял Баки, и тот прижался к нему в ответ. Баки чувствовал, как борода Стива щекочет шею, как нож в руке ложится вдоль позвоночника. 

Баки закрыл глаза и прошептал: 

– Я тоже тебя люблю.

ЭПИЛОГ

Стива выписали из больницы на следующий день. Было невыносимо грустно отпускать его, очень страшно оставаться одному, но Баки знал, что так нужно.

Прошло всего три недели, но с помощью Стива, семьи и нескольких исков к больнице о неэтичном поведении персонала, ненадлежащем лечении и о принуждении общаться с полицией без адвоката Баки выходил отсюда со справкой о полном психическом здоровье. 

Он наскоро собрал вещи, сам не ожидал, что сборы окажутся такими быстрыми. Даже подумывал в последний раз обойти больницу, столько времени он провел здесь, но понял, что не чувствует к этому месту ничего, кроме отвращения. 

Он практически стоял в дверях, но все же было одно дело, которое он должен был закончить. 

Баки свернул в комнату отдыха, где целый день крутили ретрокомедии и фильмы о животных. Конечно, Тони был там. 

Он все еще сидел в инвалидной коляске, хотя выглядел уже неплохо. Он коротко кивнул Баки, окинув его взглядом, на мгновение задержавшись на дорожной сумке. 

– Уходишь, да? – спросил Тони тихо, почти равнодушно. 

– Да, ухожу, – подтвердил Баки. 

– К нему? 

– К нему.

– И ты не станешь слушать, если я скажу тебе, что идешь в руки самому страшному преступнику США, да? 

– Не стану, – рассмеялся Баки, и Тони горько ухмыльнулся. 

– Ну что же, я сделал все, что мог. Руки не подаю. Нам обоим нечего друг другу пожимать, – проговорил он, кивнув на сумку Баки и свой гипс. 

– Мне жаль, что так получилось… 

– А уж мне как жаль, – фыркнул Тони. 

– Нам со Стивом обоим очень жаль, – продолжал Баки. – Он не хотел причинять тебе вред, просто тебе нужно было дать нам самим разобраться. Но мы оба просим у тебя прощения. 

– Что?! – закричал Тони. – Повтори, что ты сейчас сказал! 

– Мы больше не побеспокоим тебя. Надеюсь, тебе станет легче от того, что, ну, ты тут, а мы – там.

– Что ты сказал?! Что он сказал?! – надсадно закричал Тони и заметался в своем кресле. 

К нему тут же подбежала пара санитаров, усаживая на место, пытаясь успокоить и одновременно оттесняя Баки подальше. 

– Пожалуйста, прости, – повторил Баки, вложив в слова все чувства. Ему было больно видеть Тони в таком состоянии, но помочь ему он никак не мог. 

– Что он сказал?! – выл Тони, и его голос становился тем тише, чем ближе Баки был к выходу.

Он сделал то, что должен был сделать, и теперь пришла пора двигаться дальше. 

Стив ждал его у самых ворот больницы. Баки издалека увидел его мощную фигуру. Стив стоял на самой границе между территорией больницы и остальным миром. Будто не мог или не хотел ее пересечь. Он был другим. Резче, серьезней, весь будто состоял из углов. Он ровнее держал спину и не сутулился, как раньше, и будто стал шире в плечах. Неудивительно. Такому, как он, было тесно в стенах больницы. Стив казался жестче, но его лицо засияло знакомым теплым светом, стоило ему заметить Баки. 

Он раскинул руки, и Баки не пошел, а побежал, чтобы скорее оказаться в его объятиях. 

– Я так скучал, господи, как же я скучал, – выдохнул Баки, наконец уткнувшись лицом в любимое плечо. 

– Я тоже, – сказал Стив, обнимая его изо всех сил. 

– Больше никогда не оставляй меня одного, – продолжал Баки. 

Они расстались совсем ненадолго, но за это время Стив успел сбрить бороду. Баки нравилось, но он больше не хотел, чтобы даже такие мелочи происходили без него. 

– Прости, мне все равно пришлось бы уйти раньше, – смущенно проговорил Стив. – Мне не хватило бы денег долго оплачивать лечение в больнице. Пришлось копить, чтобы попасть туда к тебе…Так боялся, что этого времени не хватит… И мы пока не сможем поехать в Швейцарию...

– Эй, все хорошо! Не было ни единого шанса, что я в тебя не влюблюсь, – ответил Баки, целуя и обнимая его до тех пор, пока Стив не перестал прятать глаза.

– Не было, – серьезно согласился он, и Баки счастливо рассмеялся.

Стив подхватил сумку Баки, и они пошли к муниципальной парковке, где стояла арендованная машина. Стив взял его за руку. Обычно Баки нервничал, когда его рука была занята чем-то, и тем более, когда ее крепко удерживал кто-то другой. Но больше это не имело значения. 

Ему было очень страшно возвращаться в большой мир. Но теперь с ним был Стив, и Стив держал его за руку, а значит, Баки был в полной безопасности. 

– Ты уже думал, как все будет, когда вернемся в Нью-Йорк? – спросил Стив. 

Баки думал об этом постоянно, и одна картина ослепительно счастливой жизни немедленно сменялась другой, еще более ослепительной. 

– У тебя есть семья, – продолжал Стив. – И я пойму, если ты захочешь пожить у них, но если вдруг…

– Что вдруг? – улыбнулся Баки. 

– У меня есть квартира, она совсем маленькая и далеко от метро… Но если ты захочешь… Если тебе нужно где-то жить, – сбивчиво забормотал Стив. – Там хорошо, правда! Я накормлю тебя ужином, и там нет никаких штук, связанных с убийствами, если тебя это волнует… Никакой крови, никакой грязи…

– Странных штук – вроде моей руки? – фыркнул Баки. 

– Стоит один раз… – обреченно закатил глаза Стив. – Я избавился от нее. И я не собираю трофеи, ты же знаешь. 

– Просто ты романтик, – рассмеялся Баки, нежно целуя его снова. Стив был романтиком и немного чудаком.

– В общем, там ничего такого нет, но там уютно и есть постель, – продолжал Стив. 

– Там есть ты, – улыбнулся Баки. – Там есть ты, а больше ничего и не надо. 

Они шли какое-то время молча, наслаждаясь солнечным днем, свободой и друг другом. А потом Баки спросил: 

– Ты уже кого-то убил, пока меня не было? 

– Нет, – признался Стив. – Как-то было не до того, накопилось много работы, пока я был с тобой в больнице, да и не подвернулся никто подходящий…

– Если тебе надо, ну, понимаешь, надо, то у меня есть кое-кто на примете…

– Баки, это не так работает. Меня не тянет убивать, пока я не вижу совсем чудовищной несправедливости, – перебил его Стив. 

– Ну ты хотя бы послушай, – возразил Баки. – Я лечился с одним мужиком, та еще сволочь. Выкинул на улицу половину сотрудников своей компании просто для того, чтобы «стимулировать трудовую активность». А у них семьи, дети, кредиты…

– Мы не можем слишком часто убивать наших знакомых, – возразил Стив. – Иначе нас поймают. 

– Понятно, – вздохнул Баки. – А жаль. 

– Очень, – Стив тоже вздохнул и, помолчав немного, добавил: – Но его я убью. 

– Да ладно, не надо, – ответил Баки. – Зачем зря подставляться. 

– Я убью его для тебя, – твердо сказал Стив и поцеловал Баки в лоб. – И это не обсуждается. 

– Спасибо, – улыбнулся Баки. – А вот еще у отца был клиент, который… 

– Баки, – укоризненно произнес Стив. 

– Да понял, понял, – рассмеялся Баки. – Но помечтать-то можно? 

– Можно. Мы можем мечтать, о чем захотим, – улыбнулся Стив в ответ, уводя его все дальше от больницы, вперед, к новой, захватывающей, полной любви, нежности и мечтаний жизни. – Так что, ты говоришь, было с тем клиентом?.. 

КОНЕЦ


End file.
